A Son of his own
by Spectre47
Summary: Basically the entire film over again, only this time, Nick has a son. Follow the two of them as they find themselves in an adventure to solve the missing mammals case with Judy Hopps, evade savages and how Nick realises just how important raising a son is.
1. Chapter 1

A Son of his own Chapter 1: A wish come true

What if Nick had a son for real? This is what this story is about, basically it is the whole film again but this time, Nick has a real son.

I don't own Zootopia or any of its characters.

2 months before the events of Zootopia

Sahara Square, 10:00PM

Near the sandy beaches of Sahara Square, a lone fox child wandered the streets.

He had red fur on his face and black fur on his muzzle and ears, he wore a blue shirt with yellow shorts.

"That's the last time Mom and Dad do that to me" the fox said to himself as he lifted his shirt to reveal the many bite marks and claw marks on his stomach and chest.

He also slowly removed small pieces of glass wedged in his arms and licked the blood off.

He started to cringe as he felt his father's seed swimming inside him.

His parents got drunk and used their kid as a toy for their amusement, but this kid has had enough.

Not many animals were out so that saves the bother of wandering in an alleyway.

He walked down the Sandy roads along the shoreline, the smell of the ocean was strong and the ocean calmly waved at the fox.

He looked up to the sky, where many stars were twinkling and dancing in the black sky.

A full moon was out, wolves could be heard howling throughout the night.

A shooting star then skims across the sky, a blue stream of light behind it, it was an ice comet.

The fox knew he had to make a wish, he really wanted it to come true.

"I wish I had a dad who was kind to me and play games with me and cuddle me when I'm asleep" the fox said as tears started to develop in his green eyes.

As he walked and walked, he eventually reached the roundabout that separated Sahara Square from Savannah Central.

A tall palm tree was in the middle of a big fountain glowing different colours and the water danced as it was sprayed into the air.

Most of the power was out, so the entire city was dark.

"Good thing I have night vision, here we go, into the long dark" the fox said as he walked into the dark district.

He walked past multiple closed shops, very few were open but the fox had no money, and he didn't want to steal.

His stomach rumbled as he walked past the open shops.

He then realised how thin he was, he was very malnutritioned, his parents barely fed him because they were too busy playing with each other.

But he spots a garbage bin, some of its contents aren't fully consumed and are still fresh.

"It's been so long since I've had one of these" the fox said as he grabbed an open packet of grasshopper munchies.

The sweets were still fresh and sweet, the taste was fantastic and the fox smiled.

But his smile was wiped when he heard something behind him.

"Hey you! Get out of my garbage!" a loud figure shouted.

The fox looked back and saw a ram wearing only a bunch of tattered clothes.

"Sorry! I'll leave now!" the fox said as he ran away as fast as he could.

He kept running and running through the streets, not looking back if that ram was still chasing him.

He eventually comes to a stop at an old road, the road was littered with moss and broken glass.

Being careful of where he placed his feet, the little fox traversed the atrocious road.

He then comes across a small brick bridge that led to an abandoned funny shaped warehouse, it was covered in graffiti and broken panes of glass.

He walks down beside the bridge, a small stream of clean water passed through it.

There was a green sun chair and a pair of sunglasses beside it and some wrappers and cans were underneath the bridge.

"This'll make a good spot to sleep for tonight" the fox thought confidently.

But as he looked under the dark bridge, he spotted a tall figure rising from the ground.

"What are you doing here kid? Shouldn't you be with your parents?" a voice from under the bridge said.

The fox jumped over back in surprise and fell into the small puddle of water.

He saw the figure coming closer and closer until he eventually emerged from the darkness and came into the moonlight.

He was a red fox only wearing a pair of green boxers, he had green eyes, most of his body had red fur but his stomach, neck and chin had cream fur, he didn't look happy to be disturbed.

"Well? Are you going to sit there or what?" the fox said as he approached the little fox.

He was a lot taller up close, the little fox only came as far as his hips.

The little fox crawled out of the water and tried to run away but tripped and sprained his ankle.

He cried out in pain but it got worse as the tall fox started approaching him.

"Stay away from me!" the little fox cried as he held his ankle in his little paws.

The tall fox didn't do as he told and walked up to the little fox until the big clawed feet touched against the tiny feet.

The tall fox grabbed the ankle of the little fox, the little fox curled himself into a ball, afraid that the fox would kill him and eat him.

"Sprained, ouch" the tall fox said as he held the ankle in his paws.

The little fox got loose and kept his distance from the bigger fox.

"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you" the tall fox said as he scooped the little fox into his furry arms.

The tall fox walked back under the bridge and lay down on his side.

The little fox backed up a bit, he was still scared.

"Kid, I'm not going to hurt you" the tall fox said as he grabbed the little fox gently and pressed him against his chest.

The little fox preened against the tall fox's chest, he know knew that this fox was a gentle giant, he was a kind fox.

"I see your getting attached to me, so whats your name?" the fox asked as softly as possible.

"My name is Nathan Foxtrot, what's yours?" Nathan asked.

"Wilde, Nick Wilde, so tell me, what are you doing out here by yourself? What age are you?" Nick asked as he rubbed Nathan's head.

"I'm 6 years old, I was out there alone because, because of my parents" Nathan said as he started to cry.

"What happened?" Nick asked.

"They beat me, and, my father, he raped me!" Nathan said as he started crying into Nick's chest.

Nick now started to feel very sad inside, that a young fox's parents would use him as a toy.

"They done all of that to you? And you never told anyone?" Nick asked as he rubbed behind Nathan's ears.

"I did, but my parents found out, and my dad, he tried to eat me!" Nathan cried.

"He tried to eat you?! Sweet cheese and crackers" Nick said as he wiped away Nathan's tears.

Nathan just preened himself against Nick's chest, his fur was so smooth and soft.

"I had enough of them, so I left, and I'm never going back" Nathan said.

"With parents like that, I would do the same" Nick said.

"But now, I don't know what to do, I'm homeless and now I've nowhere to stay" Nathan said as he started crying.

Nick then got an idea.

"You could stay with me" Nick said as he started nuzzling Nathan's face.

"Really? You'd let me stay with you?" Nathan said as his tail started wagging.

"Sure, I get lonely sometimes and I always wanted someone to stay with me" Nick said as he smiled.

"Sorry I'm asking you this, but can I call you my dad?" Nathan asked.

Nick smiled inside when he was called Dad, even though he was a con artist, deep down he wanted to be a father.

He brought Nathan up to his head and said "You can, and I'm calling you my son" as he kissed Nathan's head.

"Thank you, dad" Nathan said as he fell asleep beside Nick's head.

Nick gently nuzzled his new sons face, he felt so happy, he couldn't describe it.

He held Nathan close with his furry arms and wrapped his long fluffy tail around to cover him and Nathan.

"Goodnight, Nathan" Nick said as he fell asleep, cuddling his son.

Nathan's wish came true, he found a father that was nice to him.


	2. Chapter 2

A Son of his own Chapter 2: Father and Son time

I don't own Zootopia or any of its characters.

Brick bridge near abandoned warehouse, Savannah Central, 9:00AM

The sun was out, the city was awake, mammals walked around the streets going on about their lives.

Two foxes lay underneath an old brick bridge on an abandoned site, Nick was fast asleep until the car horns woke him up.

At first, he thought the young he found was in his dreams, but he looked at his chest and smiled.

A little fox was huddled against his cream fur chest, he was sound asleep.

"Thank god this is real" Nick thought as he placed a kiss on his new sons forehead.

"Mmmff?" Nathan muffled as he woke up to see himself in an awkward position.

"Morning Nathan" Nick said as he got up and Nathan held on.

"You really don't want to let go do you?" Nick asked.

I'm still a bit tired Dad" Nathan said tiredly.

"I can fix that!" Nick said as he sat on the ground and started tickling Nathan's belly.

"No no no no! Stop! That tickles! That tickles!" Nathan screamed as he laughed so hard he started squealing.

"Never! I am the tickle monster!" Nick said as he tickled Nathan like there was no tomorrow.

Nathan couldn't stop laughing, he was so ticklish.

Nick eventually stopped his tickle attack and Nathan settled down.

"Awake now? Or do you need another visit from the tickle monster?" Nick asked as he stretched his arms out as if he was about to attack Nathan with tickles.

"I'm awake! I'm awake!" Nathan said as he braced himself if Nick was about tickle him again.

"That's what I like to hear" Nick said as he put on a smile.

Nick started to put on his clothes, he put on a green Hawaiian shirt with palm leaves and a blue and white tie with grey slacks which were neatly folded on the ground

Nathan had his blue jumper off and underneath it was a plain red t-shirt, he also had his yellow shorts on.

"You have a nice style of clothing don't you?" Nick asked.

"It's the only pair of clothes I have, I don't need to say it" Nathan said.

"I understand, your parents weren't nice and they didn't buy you anything" Nick said.

"But you won't be like them? Right?" Nathan asked.

"I would never be bad to you, if I was, I would never forgive myself" Nick said.

"Thank you, no one has been so honest with me" Nathan said as he hugged Nick's leg.

Nick tucked Nathan into his arms and gently nuzzled him with care.

"I never knew being a father would be this fantastic, and I have a nice son with me" Nick said as he smiled.

Nathan smiled and huddled against Nick's shirt.

"Anyways, while you are asleep, I got a text from my friend Finnick and he said that he managed to get some money after selling some leftover pawpsicles and he's gonna give me some since I couldn't be there for the sale" Nick said as he set Nathan on the ground.

"Are you like a business mammal or something?" Nathan asked curiously.

"Yeah, you could say that" Nick said.

Nathan decided not to question what he meant by you could say that.

"He said he might show up at around 9:15AM so let's get on top of the bridge and wait, but first" Nick said he smirked.

Nathan stood back a bit as Nick said but first.

"I'm gonna get you!" Nick said as he stretched his arms out in a hunting pose.

"No!" Nathan yelled in a playful manner as he started running out from under the bridge.

Nick gave chase but lost him very quickly in the green grass.

"Jeez, you can run for a kid!" Nick said as he searched the grass.

Nathan hid himself by using the grass to cover him, he knows how to hide based off experience from hiding from his parents.

"Nathan! You win, come out!" Nick said as he was standing right in front of Nathan but he didn't know.

Nathan slowly moved out of the grass covering him, but Nick didn't know he was right behind him.

Nick then felt something tickling his foot.

"Hey!" Nick said as he lifted his foot off the ground and Nathan held onto his foot.

Nick kept laughing and shaking his foot but then fell onto his back into the grass.

"Looks like I got you!" Nathan said as he stood on Nick's stomach.

Nick twisted and held Nathan to the ground while growling, as if he caught his prey.

"Looks like I got you back!" Nick said as he started tickling Nathan's belly.

"No no no! Stop!" Nathan screamed as he laughed and laughed.

"You tried to hide from the tickle monster! Now you must be tickled!" Nick said as he tickled Nathan with his claws.

Nathan tried prying Nick off but it was to no avail.

"You tried to stop me? I don't think so!" Nick said as he started tickling Nathan's armpits

"No! Not there!" Nathan said as he pried Nicks paws away and calmed down.

"Yikes, your strong" Nick said with surprise.

"That happens when you have abusive parents" Nathan said.

A horn was heard and an orange van appeared on the road leading to the bridge.

"That's Finnick, c'mon" Nick said as he held Nathans paw and walked to Finnicks van.

The van was decent, it was orange, one of its doors wasn't painted, a mural was on the side of it, but he driver was nowhere to be seen.

"Uh dad? Who's Finnick?" Nathan asked.

"A friend of mine, he's a fennec fox and has a rough attitude but he's a nice guy" Nick said.

Said Finnick opened the door holding a wad of cash.

He was smaller than Nathan if you removed his massive ears, he was wearing a red and black t shirt with desert tan shorts.

"Nicky! Too bad you couldn't be at the sale but you can't always be there, who's this?" Finnick asked.

"Finnick, this is my new son Nathan" Nick said happily.

"You a daddy now? Nice to meet you Nathan" Finnick said as he left his small paw out for Nathan to shake.

Nathan shaked paws and Finnick gave the money to Nick.

"That's $200 so it's should be enough for the rent" Finnick said.

"Thanks, me and Nathan will walk from here" Nick said.

"Be careful out there, and Nathan, Nick will be a great father for you because he is a great friend to me, so treat Nathan like you treated me Nicky!" Finnick said as he got into his van and French hip hop started playing when he turned on the engine.

He drove off and let out a horn as he disappeared onto the road.

"Alright son, let's go home" Nick said as he took Nathan's paw.

He and Nathan walked out onto an active street filled with mammals and cars of all shapes and sizes.

Most mammals were minding their business while owasrs were busy typing on their phones and tablets.

The building Nick and Nathan were looking was a red brick 5 storey building.

Walking through streets of Savannah Central, they eventually arrived at their destination.

The red brick 5 storey building stood in front of them, the door was made of black wood and the knob was polished.

The building was in pristine condition, a sign said Apartments for rent.

"Is this it?" Nathan asked.

"Yep, this is where we live" Nick said as he opened the door.

They walked through a small corridor which led to reception.

The reception room was filled with tables and couches, some mammals were sitting down reading the newspapers or typing at their phones, Nick and Nathan proceeded to walk to a glass door that said "Landlord" in yellow letters.

Nick knocked on the door and a female voice said "Come in".

The two foxes walked into the office.

The office was like any other, shelves, couches, chairs, lights and the usual office utensils.

A small wooden desk sat in the middle of the room which had a computer, a lamp, a cup full of pens and pencils and a notebook.

A lioness is a red blouse and black pants was sitting at the desk and noticed Nick and another fox walking in.

"Nick! Here to pay your rent taxes?" the lioness asked.

"Yes Lauren, and I have someone moving in with me" Nick said.

"Who's this young little boy?" Lauren asked with an excited tone.

"Lauren, this is my new son Nathan" Nick said.

"Well, I hope you like the apartment you are staying in, now if you don't mind, I have some work to do" Lauren said as she typed away at her computer.

Nick handed over some money to the lioness and the two foxes walked out of the office.

"I live on the 3rd floor so we'll take the elevator" Nick said.

The two foxes walked through a red carpet hallway with pictures on the wall.

They reached the iron doors of the elevator and Nick pressed the the up button.

"Doors opening" the female voice over said as the two foxes waited outside.

Nick pressed the 3rd floor button and the doors closed.

The elevator went up smoothly, the elevator music playing smoothly as well.

"3rd floor" the female voice over said.

Nick and Nathan walked out of the elevator and the doors closed.

The hallway to Nick's apartment had a blue carpet floor and beige walls, lamp sticks came out of the walls.

They walked until they reached room 37.

"Here we go, welcome to Casa De Wilde!" Nick said as he unlocked the door and walked in.

The apartment was decently sized, when you walked in there was a kitchen to the right, it had the usual kitchen utensils, a cooker, a sink, a fridge which was blue, a bunch of presses that contained food,plates and cutlery the kitchen walls were covered in green slates.

In front when you walked in was a living room, two windows looked out at Savannah Central, two couches pressed against the walls, an oak coffee table in the middle, a flat screen TV on a glass table, the walls had various paintings on them.

On the right when you walked in was a corridor that led to the bathroom and master bedroom.

"So this is where you live?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, it's not much but it'll do right?" Nick said.

"As long as I can sleep, yeah" Nathan said as he sat on the brown couch.

"What? What do you mean by that?" Nick asked as he sat down.

"Back with my parents, I hid under my bed and never slept as I knew they would get me if I did" Nathan said as he huddled against Nick.

"You poor thing, I sometimes question the actions of some mammals, but I will ensure that you will live safely with me" Nick said as he placed his paw on Nathan's shoulders.

Nathan put his head on Nick's stomach and soon fell into a deep sleep.

Nick stroked Nathan's head gently before falling asleep himself.


	3. Chapter 3

A Son of his own Chapter 3: Pawpsicle Hustler

I don't own Zootopia or any of its characters.

2 months later, Nick's Apartment, Savannah Central, 3:00PM

It was another day in the city, the sun was out and everyone walked and drove in the streets going on about their lives.

Nick was sitting down in the living room with his son Nathan sleeping next to him.

Yesterday was a hard night, evading criminals Nick conned in the past.

Nick knew he had to teach Nathan what he knew about managing money and how to tell if someone is lying.

He let Nathan help him and Finnick whenever they were doing a hustle, but he didn't know what it meant, not yet.

2 months have passed since Nathan found Nick, the two foxes lived together happily.

Nick's phone started to vibrate, it was Finnick.

"Hello?" Nick said as he answered the phone.

"Nick, remember the plan we have for the pawpsicles?" Finnick asked.

"Yeah, we go to Jumbeauxs ice cream parlour and get the Jumbeaux pop with you in the elephant costume and if possible, get someone to buy it for us" Nick said.

"Good, I will be around at your joint at around 4:00PM so be ready!" Finnick said as he hung up.

Nick placed his phone on the couch and looked at Nathan.

"How time has passed, yet it seems I found you yesterday, or you found me" Nick said as he rubbed Nathan's head.

Nathan gently purred as he felt his father's paws rub softly against his head.

"I love you son" Nick said as he kissed Nathan on the head as he slept.

Nick couldn't be any happier, he was a con artist which he hated at times but Nathan took his mind away from all that.

Cooking for him, cleaning him, sleeping with him, taking care of him and being around him made Nick a happier fox.

"I never knew being a father was this fun, even with a well behaved child" Nick said to himself.

Nathan then slowly woke up and turned around to face his dad.

"Have a nice nap?" Nick asked.

"Yeah" Nathan said as he sat down on his father's lap.

"Good, me and Finnick will be getting a Jumbeaux pop so we can make more Pawpsicles, you're welcome to join us" Nick said as he massaged Nathan's back with his fingertips.

"I'll go with you, only to make you happy" Nathan said.

"That's my boy, Finnick will be here around 4:00PM so let's get into the bath and refresh ourselves" Nick said as he tucked Nathan into his arms.

Nathan had no problems with showers or bathing, Nick walked to the bathroom with Nathan tucked in his arms.

Walking through a short corridor in the apartment, the eventually reached the bathroom.

It was decently sized, the walls were covered in white tiles as was the floor, it had a shower, a sink, a toilet and a bath.

Nick turned the faucet to face the bath and let the warm water flow out while putting bath cream into it to make bubbles.

Nick got out of his clothes as did Nathan, their fur covered their "sensitive" parts so they didn't mind seeing each other like this.

After waiting for the bath to fill to the likeable height, the two foxes crawled in carefully as not to slip.

The water was a bit deeper when they crawled in so Nathan had to take refuge on the only island in the bath.

Nick himself.

He carefully held onto his chest as Nick relaxed in the warm water.

Nick then grabbed Nathan and placed him directly on top of his chest.

While his chest was underwater, Nathan could still hold on without his head going underwater.

Nick started making waves in the bath by moving his paws recklessly under the water.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Nathan said as he nearly fell off.

"You have to be prepared for anything son, even in the most dire of situations" Nick said as he splashed water at Nathan.

"Oh that's how you want this to go? Fine, have it your way!" Nathan said as he slashed water at Nick's face.

He and Nick started laughing as they splashed water at each other and making soap beards on their muzzles.

30 minutes have now passed, and they passed the time by playing in the bath, chasing and splashing one other.

Nick and Nathan got out and dried themselves of the warm water, they put on a fresh pair of clothes and walked to the kitchen to get some grub.

After hosing down some eggs and toast, a knock was heard from the door.

Cleaning up the plates, Nick walked to the door and opened it.

It was Finnick.

"Ready?" Finnick asked.

"Yeah, let's go" Nick said as he and Nathan walked out of the apartment.

They left the building and hopped into Finnicks van.

The drive was smooth to their destination, nothing really occurred other than the occasional speeding driver and reckless pedestrians.

They arrived at Jumbeauxs ice cream parlour and café, it was made of sandstone on the outside and the door was sized for an elephant.

Finnick got in his Elephant costume and dragged Nathan with him as they would be the first inside since they were small and unnoticeable.

Nick waited in the van for his time to shine.

He jumped out, making sure his tie was straight and walked towards the café.

Walking past an empty alleyway, suddenly a loud horn blares.

Nick quickly jumped out of the way.

"Hey! Watch where you're going fox!" a voice from a red truck shouted.

It was a ram, he looked very unhappy.

Nick gave him the angry shrug and walked off.

Little did he know he was being watched by a curious rabbit...

He stood by the door, looking around and waiting for someone to open the door.

An elephant walked by with his loud footsteps and opened the door with Nick sneaking behind him.

Trying not to look suspicious, Nick walked to the front when it was his turn.

"Next! Huh?" Jerry Jumbeaux Jr said as he looked the customers.

"Down here" Nick said.

Jerry looked down and got surprised.

"What are you doing here? This place is for bigger mammals than you" Jerry said.

"I know but that's not the case" Nick said.

"Listen, I don't know what you are doing skulking around during daylight hours, but I don't want any trouble in here. So hit the road!" Jerry said as he pointed to the door.

"I don't want any trouble either sir, I just want to buy a Jumbeaux pop, for my boys" Nick said as Finnick appeared in his Elephant costume and Nathan appeared in his normal clothes.

"You want the red or the blue boys?" Nick asked.

Nathan pointed to the red and the "baby" walked up to the counter and pressed against the red one and pointed at it.

"Whoa kid back up, look they don't have any fox ice cream joints in your part of town?" Jerry asked.

"No no, there are, there are, it's just my boy right here, this goofy little stinker, he likes all things elephant, wants to be one when he grows up" Nick said as Finnick placed the hood over his head to make him look like an elephant and done a toot.

"Isn't that adorable?" Nick said with Jerry not looking convinced.

"Who are we to break his little dreams, right?" Nathan said as he patted Finnick gently and leaned against Nick's leg.

"Look fox, you probably can't read but the sign says, we reserve the right to refuse service to anyone! So beat it" Jerry said in a stern tone.

"You're holding up the line" a female elephant said as she bumped into the skulk of foxes.

Finnick started to do a fake cry with Nick and Nathan patting him on the back.

"Hello? Excuse me" a female voice said entering the café.

he foxes looked back, it was a bunny police officer.

"Hey you have to wait your turn like everyone else Meter Maid" Jerry said.

"Actually, I'm an officer, just have a quick question, are your customers aware, they're getting shot and mucus with their cookies and cream?" Judy asked, pointing to a couple eating to which one of them spits it out.

"What are you talking about?" Jerry asked.

Well, I don't want to cause you any trouble but I believe scooping ice cream with an ungloved trunk is a class 3 health code violation. Which is kind of a big deal, of course I could let you off with a warning if you were to glove those trunks and I don't know, finish selling these fellows a, what was it?" Judy said.

"A Jumbeaux pop, please" Nick said as he and Nathan smiled and Finnick done a toot.

"Huh, $15" Jerry said.

"Thank you, thank you, oh no are you kidding me I don't have my wallet! I'd lose my head if it wasn't for my neck that's the truth, sorry boys, probably the worst birthday ever, don't have mad at me, thanks anyways" Nick said as he started to walk off with Finnick pointing to the Jumbeaux pop as they left.

With her heart broken and slightly annoyed, Judy placed a $20 bill on the counter and said "Keep the change".

Nick walked out of the café with Judy and his boys with the Jumbeaux pop over his shoulder.

"Officer, I can't thank you enough, so kind, can I pay you back?" Nick asked.

"Oh no, my treat, it's, it just burns me up to see folks with such backwards attitudes towards foxes and I just want to say, you're a great dad and a real articulate fellow" Judy said.

"That's high praise, and it's rare I find someone so non-patronising, Officer?" Nick said as he placed his paw out for Judy to shake.

"Hopps, Mr?" Judy said.

"Wilde, Nick Wilde" Nick said as he shaked paws with Judy.

Nathan was hiding behind Nick's leg, he was shy.

"Hey little guy, you want to be an elephant when you grow up? You'd be an elephant cause this is Zootopia, anyone can be anything" Judy said as she placed a junior ZPD officer badge on Finnicks costume and he done a toot.

"Oh boy, I tell him that all the time, alright two paws, yeah" Nick said as he handed the Jumbeaux pop to Finnick.

"Look at that smile, that's a happy birthday smile! Okay, give her a bye bye toot toot!" Nick said.

Finnick done just that and tooted at Judy.

"Hey, don't be shy" Judy said, her attention pointing to Nathan.

"Sorry about him, he gets very shy and nervous around cops" Nick said.

"Oh, I understand but hey, I'm one of the good cops" Judy said to Nathan who still hid behind Nick.

Nathan appeared slightly and gave Judy a nervous nod.

"Goodbye now!" Nick said.

"Bye!" Judy said as she hopped on the sidewalk.

"Bye Officer!" Nathan said.

The three foxes walked away and waited in an alleyway for Judy to disappear.

"Okay, she's gone!" Nick said as the three foxes left the alleyway and walked back to Finnicks van.

They all hopped inside and placed the Jumbeaux pop on top of the blue stall they use for selling the pawpsicles to keep it cool.

Finnick drove the van to Sahara Square where they would melt the Jumbeaux pop and place the juice into jars.

They arrived at the building in Sahara Square where they would melt the Jumbeaux pop and place the juice into jars.

They got out of the van, Nathan helped Finnick place the jars down next to the downpipe.

Nick used the emergency exit catwalk go climb on to the roof of the building with the Jumbeaux pop over his shoulders, walking carefully up the slates, he placed the Jumbeaux pop on a stand for the sun to melt the pop.

Finnick and Nathan waited for the red juice to fill the jars.

Once all the jars were filled, Nick slided down the downpipe.

The three foxes placed the jars in the back of Finnicks van, unaware someone was spying on them.

They hopped in and drove off to their next destination, Tundratown.

Driving through filled streets and avoiding commuters, the van arrived at a flat park near the Zuber offices.

The next phase was making the pawpsicles, putting their pawprints into the soft snow and filling them with the red pop juice while placing the lolly sticks.

The trio got out and Finnick and Nathan carefully placed their paws into the snow and putting lolly sticks in them while Nick carefully placed the juice into the tracks.

After that was done, it was sale time.

Placing the newly made pawpsicles into the blue stall to keep them frozen, they would have to go back to Savannah Central to the Lemming Bros bank.

Hurrying through shortcuts before the clock struck 5:00PM, the trio arrived at the Lemming Bros bank.

Quickly placing the stall near the entrance to the bank, Nick stood ready while Finnick and Nathan waited in the green recycling bin.

The clock started ringing, it was now 5:00PM.

Lemmings in business suits started walking out of the bank in a single line.

"Pawpsicles! Get your pawpsicles!" Nick shouted.

The Lemmings looked in his direction and started walking towards the stall in a single file line.

They handed Nick $2 to get their frozen tasty snack.

They then started munching quickly on the pawpsicles, when they were done, they tossed the sticks into the three holes of the recycling bin and walked off.

$120 was made from that pawpsicle sale.

Nathan and Finnick came walking out, pulling the three wheelie bins filled with lolly sticks and placed them in the back of the van.

They would now have to go to Little Rodentia where they would sell their lolly sticks to assist a construction project.

Little Rodentia wasn't far from their location so it only took a few turns and twists to get to the park that allowed bigger mammals to get closer to the miniature city.

Pulling up beside the entrance of the park, the three foxes wrapped the sticks into mouse sized blocks so the mice could use them more easily to construct the project.

They walked into the park with dozens of sticks wrapped into small boxes in their pockets, paws and any where else they could place them.

They reached the entrance to the miniature construction site and were greeted by a construction mouse.

"Hey! You have sticks but you can't go in there without a hat of your size!" the mouse yelled as he pointed at the hardhats that were sized for bigger mammals.

The three foxes put on the yellow hard hats and walked into the site, being careful not to step in any of the rodents working.

They then started placing down the "Lumber" for the mice to use for the construction of a new building.

Nick nearly crushes a mouse driving a forklift.

"Lumber delivery!" Nick said as he placed the sticks in front of the mouse driving the forklift.

"What's with the colour?" the mouse asked.

"The colour? Uh, it's red wood" Nick said.

A grunt could be heard in the background.

"You'll get your money when the project is complete" the mouse said.

The trio left the construction site, hopped into the van and drove off.

Finnick drops Nick and Nathan near their apartment but first, each of them would need to be given their money.

"38, 39, 40! Way to work that diaper big guy!" Nick said as Finnick jumped into his van.

"Hey, no kiss bye bye for Daddy?" Nick asked.

"You already have a son, he can do it for you! Ciao" Finnick said as he drove off.

Nick and Nathan waved Finnick goodbye and prepared to walk home.

If only a certain bunny wasn't there to bother them.

"Well, I stood up for you two, and you lied to me, you liars!" Judy said angrily at the two foxes.

"It's called a hustle sweetheart, and we are not the liars" Nick said.

"They are!" Nathan said as he and Nick pointed in a different direction.

Judy fell for it and looked in the other direction.

Nathan and Nick tried to hold in their laughter as they ran in the other direction as fast as they could.

"Hey!" Judy shouted as she saw they were right around the corner.

"Alright you sly foxes, you're under arrest" Judy said, sounding satisfied.

"For what? We didn't do anything wrong Officer Hopps" Nathan said.

"How about selling food without a permit? Transporting undeclared commerce across lines? False advertising" Judy said.

"Permit, receipt of declared commerce" Nick said.

"And we didn't falsely advertise anything, bye bye" Nathan said as he and Nick stopped at a zebra crossing.

"You told that mouse the pawpsicle sticks were redwood!" Judy ssid pointing her finger at Nick.

"Red wood, with a space in the middle, wood that is red, you can't stop me carrots, I've been doing this since I was born" Nick said.

"Don't push your luck Officer, he's a genius" Nathan said as he and Nick started crossing the road.

"You're going to what to refrain from calling me carrots" Judy said.

"My bad, I naturally thought you came from some little carrot choked podunk no?" Nick said.

"Uh no, Podunk is in Deerbrooke county and grew up in Bunnyburrow" Judy said.

"Where every bunny grows carrots and other crops" Nathan said.

"Shut it kiddo" Judy said.

"Hey, only I tell him what to do Mrs, tell me if this story sounds familiar, Nathan?" Nick said.

"Naive little hick with good grades and big ideas says Hey I'm going to move to Zootopia where predator and prey get along and sing kumbaya" Nathan said.

Even though Nick told him he couldn't be anything, Nathan had his doubts and believed he could become something other than a con fox./pOnly to find out we don't all get along, and that dream of becoming a big city cop, ain't happening cause you are a meter maid and no one cares about her or her dreams and soon those dreams die and our bunny sinks into emotional and literal squaler living under a bridge until she finally has no other choice to go home with that fuzzy tail to become" Nick said as he moved a red wooden plank out of his way.

"She's from Bunnyburrow" Nathan said.

"So how about a carrot farmer? Sounds about right" Nick said as he and Nathan walked through the gap and high foured each other.

Judy walks out and runs out in front of the two foxes.

"Hey! No one can't tell me what I can and cannot be! Especially not some jerks who tried to be nothing more than hustling no good foxes!" Judy shouted.

"Not so much for the wet cement you're standing in" Nick said.

"Good luck Officer!" Nathan said.

Judy looks down, after being told off by a kid and his dad.

"Let's get home, we're having pizza tonight!" Nick said.

"Yeah!" Nathan shouted as he hugged his dad's leg.


	4. Chapter 4

A Son of his own Chapter 4: Hustle the Hustler

Next day, Savannah Central, Nick's apartment, 10:00AM

The sun was shining in the blue sky above Zootopia, few clouds were in sight, the entire city was up and at them.

2 foxes lay asleep in a bed in a brick apartment building in Savannah Central after a day of selling pawpsicles and a bunny yelling at them.

The air was warm inside Nick's apartment, the sun's rays shined through the curtained windows and made a red glow on the wooden floor.

Nick held Nathan close to him as they slept under the soft and warm red duvet on the bed, this was one of the best parts of the day for Nick, cuddling his son, it made him feel so happy and another feeling he couldn't describe.

They were both in their boxers as the heavy duvet made wearing shirts uncomfortable.

Nick gently nuzzled Nathan's face with affection as he slept, they both kept close and stayed warm.

Nick was the first to open his eyes.

He saw that he was in his bedroom, in under the warm duvet, cuddling his son Nathan.

Seeing Nathan holding onto his bare chest made him pull him in closed and he nuzzled Nathan's head gently.

Nathan pressed in and purred as he felt his father's muzzle preening against his head.

"Too bad I've another job with Finnick, I want to go somewhere special with Nathan" Nick thought to himself as he rubbed his paws against Nathan's head.

Nathan then opened his eyes and Nick's grizzled face was the first thing he saw.

"Morning Dad" Nathan said tiredly.

"Morning son" Nick said happily as hugged Nathan.

Nathan caressed with the soft and smooth fur on his dad's chest, he never felt more loved in his life, even after leaving his parents.

I've got another job with Finnick, someone like you would be perfect for what we have planned" Nick said.

"And what would that be?" Nathan asked as he yawned.

"He didn't tell me directly but it has to do with him in a baby stroller and since the two of you are around the same size, I think you'd make a good baby" Nick said.

"Baby? I sometimes question what happens in Finnicks head" Nathan said as he and Nick started laughing.

"Well, it's what he has planned, so we go at around 10:30AM so let's get an early start to today shall we?" Nick said as he scooped Nathan into his arms and got out of the bed.

Nick walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen where he cooked up some leftover cheese and pepperoni pizza from yesterday with some orange juice for Nathan and a coffee for Nick.

They sat down in the living room together and ate their pizza while watching the weather forecast on the television.

"Breaking news today as big trouble in Little Rodentia officer today as new ZPD Officer Judy Hopps chased after a weasel who stole a dozen flower bulbs from a flower shop in Savannah Central today, the cause went even more crazy as the weasel shoplifter jumped into Little Rodentia but Officer Hopps still went after the weasel and stopped him with a big donut, in other news, more mammals have suddenly gone missing as ZPD struggle to find who is kidnapping these innocent predators" a ZNN news report said.

"Seems like Officer bun bun has saved the day" Nick said as he munched on his pizza slice.

"Little Rodentia, why would mammals dare to step into it? Like where all the rodents live?" Nathan asked.

"Maybe they want to be like Godzilla, speaking of which" Nick said as he finished his breakfast as did Nathan.

Nick got up and started making monster noises.

"I'm gonna get you!" Nick said as he stretched his paws out grab Nathan as he bared his sharp teeth.

"No!" Nathan screamed as he jumped off the couch and ran as fast as he could to escape the "monster".

He ran into the bedroom and hid under the bed, there were some boxes so he could hide in those.

He slowed down his breathing and silently breathed too as he hid inside a small box.

He could hear Nick walking inside, his paws hitting vigorously against the floor.

"Oh where are you Nathan? I just want to play" Nick said in a childs voice.

Nathan held himself and remained still, hoping Nick wouldn't find him.

"Wherever you are, you picked a good hiding spot" Nick said as he searched the room.

Nathan slowly breathed and looked out the small peepholes in the box, he could see Nick's clawed feet hitting against the floor.

"Okay Nathan, you win, you've escaped Foxzilla so come out" Nick said.

Nathan slowly moved out of the box and waited for Nick to look away.

Nick was looking away and Nathan slowly sneaked up on him.

He then pounced on his left leg, hanging onto it.

"Hey! No fair!" Nick said as he laughed and shook his leg.

"No fair to chase me around after breakfast! Want me to get sick?" Nathan said as he let go.

"I get your point, but that doesn't save the excuse for tickles!" Nick said as he pounced on Nathan and tickled his sides.

Nathan laughed so hard he started squealing and tried to tickle Nick's paws to make him let go.

Nick didn't hesitate and let go of Nathan who was still laughing on the floor.

"When you're done laughing, let's get in our clothes and brush our teeth" Nick said as he put on his clothes.

The regular green hawaiian shirt with palm leaf patterns and a blue and red tie with grey slacks, while Nathan chose to wear a white T-shirt with black tracksuits.

They brushed their teeth in the bathroom and walked back to the kitchen to make sure everything was in place.

"Let's get going shall we? Finnick should be outside with everything" Nick said.

"What do I have to do?" Nathan asked.

"You'll be in the stroller with Finnick, try to look innocent by being asleep" Nick said as he opened the door.

The two foxes walked out of the apartment and eventually out of the building completely.

Finnick was waiting outside in his Elephant costume and a pink baby stroller.

"Okay, let's get to the spot shall we? Nathan, there is another seat so don't climb in beside me!" Finnick said as he climbed into his seat.

"Whatever" Nathan said as he crawled into his seat and put on his seatbelt.

Nick got behind the stroller and started pushing it, looking like a parent walking with his "babies".

Nathan didn't know where they were going but he went with it.

He eventually fell asleep out of boredom and snuggled into his seat.

Nick had walked far from his apartment, one step closer to reaching the place Finnick had in mind.

Nick was walking by a multitude of shops and apartments as he pushed the baby stroller with Nathan and Finnick asleep, Finnick snored while Nathan made little baby sounds.

They originally were going to do a deal with someone, if only a rabbit hadn't stopped them.

Nick was walking innocently with his "babies" and heard a beep.

He turned, looked down and saw Judy in her clownmobile.

"Hey! It's me again!" Judy shouted.

"Hey it's officer toot toot!" Nick said.

"He he, no it's Officer Hopps and I have some questions about a case" Judy said.

"What happened Meter Maid? Someone steal a traffic cone? It wasn't me!" Nick said.

Judy drove up and pulled in front of Nick, blaring a siren.

"Hey, you're going to wake my babies, I need to get to work" Nick said.

"This is important, I think $10 worth of pawpsicles can wait" Judy said.

"Huh! I make 200 bucks a day fluff! 365 days a year since I was 12! And time is money, hop along" Nick said.

"Just listen, you sold Emmet Otterton that pawpsicle, do you know him?" Judy asked.

"I know everyone, and I also know that somewhere, there's a toy box missing it stuffed animals so why don't you get back to your box?" Nick said as Judy appeared more sad.

"Fine, guess we'll have to do this the hard way" Judy said as she closed her folder and booted Nick's stroller.

"Did you just boot my stroller?" Nick asked with a surprised look.

"Nicholas Wilde you're under arrest" Judy said.

"For what? Hurting your feewings?" Nick said in a baby voice.

"Felony tax evasion" Judy said, Nick started to look down in shame.

"Yeah, 200 bucks a day, 365 days a year since you were 12 which is two decades which is, 1,460,000 I think but, I am just a dumb bunny but we are good at math, let's see here, your tax forums come in at, zero! Unfortunately lying on a tax form is a punishable offence, 5 years jail time" Judy said as she scribbled in her folder.

"Well it's my word against yours" Nick said as he folded his arms.

Judy then brought a carrot pen and pressed a button that repeated what Nick had said.

"200 bucks a day fluff! 365 days a year since I was twelve!" the pen recording said.

"Actually it's your word against yours and if you want this pen then you'll help me find Mr Otterton or the only place you and your son will be selling pawpsicles is the prison Cafeteria! It's called a hustle sweetheart" Judy said, happy she got payback.

"She hustled you" Finnick said as he started laughing and opened the stroller cover.

Nathan, surprisingly was still asleep besides the amount of noise.

"She hustled you good! Your a cop now Nick! Looks like you're going to need one of these" Finnick said as he punched a junior ZPD badge onto Nick's shirt.

"Good luck! Working with the fuzz!" Finnick said as he walked away and laughed.

"Start talking" Judy said.

"Uh, I don't where he is, I only saw where he went" Nick said as he got slightly angry.

"Great, let's go" Judy said as she hoped into her little car.

"It's not exactly a place for a cute little bunny" Nick said as a smirk formed on his face.

"Don't call me cute, get in the car" Judy said.

"Let me get my son first" Nick said as he popped open one of the covers and scooped a sleeping Nathan into his arms.

"Is he actually your real son?" Judy asked.

"He is, and I won't let you take him" Nick said defensively.

"So where did Otterton go?" Judy asked.

"Mystic Springs Oasis" Nick said as he hoped in beside Judy.

Judy followed Nick's directions and they eventually arrived at the Naturalist Club.

Nathan's not allowed in there Judy" Nick said, pointing to a sign that said no mammals under 18.

"I'll make an exception, I'm an Officer" Judy said as she opened the door.

They walked through some dark hallways and the air was hot, Nathan then woke up.

"Hmm? Are we there yet?" Nathan asked as he yawned.

"No, Officer Fluff hustled me and now we have to help her" Nick said.

"Oh, right" Nathan said as he realised what Nick meant.

Judy walked through some blue and yellow hanging beeds and spotted a Yak meditating behind a wooden desk.

Yax opened his eyes as he heard the bunny and fox walk in.

"Hey! Kids ain't allowed here!" Yax shouted.

"Sir, we are on official police business here, I suggest the child comes with us" Judy said showing her badge.

"How can I help Officer?" Yax asked.

"Have you seen an Emmitt Otterton who seems to come here often?" Judy asked as she showed Yax a Polaroid of the otter.

"Oh yeah old Emmitt, haven't seen him for a while, but I think his yoga teacher might, but you leave the kid in here" Yax said as he walked to the door.

"Thank you and ohhh! You're naked!" Judy shouted as she saw Yax wasn't wearing anything.

"Hm? Oh yeah for sure! We're a Naturalist Club!" Yax said.

"Yeah, in Zootopia, anyone can be anything, these guys, they'd be naked" Nick said as he placed Luke onto a nearby couch.

"I won't be away for long so stay here and don't move, okay?" Nick said.

"Okay" Luke said.

The three mammals walked out into an open grass garden.

Nathan sat where he was and let his thoughts take over to pass the time.

Nick and Judy walk back inside with Judy having a bad looking face on her.

Nathan followed his dad and Judy as they walked back outside.

"Well, I had a ball! And since anyone at the police station can run a plate, I will take that pen and bid you farewell!" Nick said.

"The plate? I can't run a plate! I'm not in the system!" Judy said as she realised her mistake.

"Give me the pen please" Nick said as he held Nathans paw gently.

"Unless, you can do it" Judy said.

"What? How do you-, actually, I have a friend at the DMV who can do it" Nick said as he formed a mischievous smirk on his face.

They hopped into Judy''s baby car and she drove to the DMV.

"Flash is the fastest guy in there, you need anything done he's on it" Nick said as he, Nathan and Judy walked into the DMV.

"Great so let's, wait, they're all sloths?!" Judy said as she noticed the sloths slowly doing work.

"You said this would be quick!" Judy said.

"And you need a patience test" Nathan said under his breath and Nick started laughing.

"Real funny, let's go" Judy said as she walked up to a desk with a sloth behind it.

"Flash Flash one hundred yard dash, buddy it's great to see you!" Nick said.

"Nice...to...see..you...too" Flash said.

"Flash, I would like you to meet my son Nathan and darling, uh I forgot your name" Nick

"Officer Judy Hopps ZPD how are you?" Judy said as fast as she could while grinning when Nick said he forgot her name.

"I...am...doing...just" Flash said before he was interrupted by Judy who said "Fine?" but he continued his sentence "As...well...as...I...can...be" Flash said.

Judy eventually gotten to telling him the plate number and he slowly typed it into his tablet before Nick interrupted when he reached the last one, a joke about a calling a three humped camel pregnant, Nathan then fell asleep afterwards but was awoken by Nick and an excited Judy.

"Hurry!" Judy yelled as she burst through the doors "We gotta beat the rush hour and-" Judy said.

"Uh, I don't think we have to worry about traffic" Nathan said.

"ITS NIGHT?!" Judy shouted.


	5. Chapter 5

A Son of his own Chapter 5: Mr Big

Tundratown Limo service, 11:00AM

Nathan, Nick and Judy drove to Tundratown, where the snow covered everything and the dark made it look colder and a hint of creepiness with the streetlights, they reached the metal gates to the Limo service but Judy was distraught to see it was locked.

"Closed? Great" Judy said as she put her paws on her hips.

"And I will bet you don't have a warrant to get in" Nick said "Oh darn it, it's a bummer."

Nathan was a bit tired and didn't pay attention to the feud.

"Nick! Save your jokes, I'm not happy" Judy said.

Nick saw Nathan leaning against his leg.

"Hey bud, wake up" Nick said as he shook his leg and Nathan woke up.

"I should send you both to rehab school had I not made a deal" Judy said.

"It's not our fault the world hates foxes, we can't do much so we have to do drastic things to survive" Nathan said.

"I didn't ask you, and what's wrong with you? Does seeing me fail somehow make you feel better about your sad miserable life?" Judy asked.

"It does 100 percent" Nick said "So, since you're sans warrant, I guess we are done?"

Judy groaned and took out the carrot pen and said "Fine, we are done, here's your pen."

Nick grinned but before he could grab it, Judy threw it into the air and across the wire fence.

"First off, you throw like a bunny and second, you're a pretty sore loser. So long Officer Fluff, so sad this is over, wish I could've helped more and-" Nick said before he realised Judy was already on the other side by digging a hole under the fence and was holding the pen.

"The thing is, you don't need a warrant if you have probable cause and I think I saw a shifty low life climbing the fence, so your doing great, c'mon!" Judy said happily and Nick showed a look of anger.

"Twice in one day, and I thought we were finished helping" Nathan said sadly as he was on the other side of the fence.

"Stay there and keep a lookout okay? Let me know if someone is coming" Nick said as he walked to a limousine.

Nathan watched as his dad Nick and a bunny called Judy get into a white limousine that had the same number, just as he turned around to make a snowball, he bumped into a leg.

He landed on his bottom and looked at two angry looking Polar Bears wearing fancy suits.

He didn't say anything as the Polar Bears cold stares pierced his soul, just as he was about to get up, one of the Polar Bears grabbed him furiously before he could scream.

He was carried roughly to the back of a car and was tossed inside very painfully, the Polar Bear that tossed him in locked the door and left Nathan in there slightly crying.

The force of the landing sprained his left arm, he tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge because of how small he was.

It wasn't long before the Polar Bears returned with Nick and Judy within their grasp and next thing they knew was that they were sandwiched into the car with Nick, Judy and Nathan between the two Polar Bears who were busy typing away at their phones as Rat Pack music played in the background.

"Nathan, you okay?" Nick whispered, Nathan was sitting on Nick's hip.

"Yeah, but where are we going?" Nathan whispered.

"Back to a place I wish I could forget, we are being taken to Mr Big's house" Nick whispered.

"Who's Mr Big?" Nathan whispered.

"He's the most feared crime boss in Tundratown and he doesn't like Nick ,what did you do to make Mr Big so mad at you?" Judy whispered.

"I, uh, I may have sold him a very expensive wall rug that was made of the fur of a Skunks, butt" Nick whispered.

"How did you make it?" Nathan whispered.

"You do not want to know" Nick whispered.

The trio stayed quiet as they were escorted into a compound and led them into a fancy, creepy office you would see from a Godfather film. They remained still as three Polar Bears entered the room and one of them stood behind the dark wooden desk and opened his paws to reveal a small Arctic Shrew in a small chair, Judy and Nathan were surprised by how "small" he was.

Nick started talking but Mr Big showed his rings which Nick had to kiss,he explained further but Mr Big didn't seem interested until he saw a child in his office.

"Who is this?" Mr Big asked.

"Our friend Nathan who is helping us find Mr Otterton" Judy explained before Nick could explain.

Mr Big looked at Nathan and said "Take the young fox away, I want this chat private."

With that, Nathan was grabbed by a Polar Bear and led him out of the room. Nick was worried that Mr Big was going to something horrible to him but was worried more for his life as he knew Mr Big had something nasty planned for him.

His fears were confirmed as Me Big ordered them to be iced. Nick was now worried about Nathan more than himself now that he was about to die, but before he and Judy were frozen to death, Mr Bigs daughter Fru Fru entered the room and scolded her dad about not icing anyone at her wedding but he refused to listen, but she then realised that Judy was the bunny who saved her and told her dad she was the one who saved her from a giant doughnut prop.

Shortly after some thank you's and kisses, Nick and Judy were led to another room, the room where Fru Fru's wedding was taking place and among them was Nathan, who was happily playing with the guests by dancing with them with his paws. Nick felt relaxed to see his son was unharmed and was happier that he was still alive and not a frozen corpse in icy water.

Later, Nick, Judy and Nathan had some wedding cake with Mr Big, even if it was a tad bit tiny but they dealt with it.

"Otterton is my florist, he is like a part of the family, he said he had something important he wanted to discuss, that's why I sent him that car to pick him up, but he never arrived" Mr Big explained.

"Because he was attacked" Judy said.

"No, he attacked" Mr Big said, surprising the trio.

"Otterton?" Judy asked.

"Otterton, he went crazy, ripped up the car, scared my driver half to death, and vanished into the night" Mr Big said.

"Were his eyes red?" Nathan asked.

Mr Big turned around to look at Nathan.

"Yes, he did, how did you know my child?" Mr Big asked as he placed his tiny paw on Nathan's.

"Because, I've witnessed this kind of thing before" Nathan said.

Nick, Judy and Mr Big froze when Nathan said that, he knew what must've happened to Otterton.

"Really? How?" Mr Big asked.

"It's, personal, but I'll tell you for the sake of finding Otterton, before I found Nick, my parents, they didn't love me, all they did was beat me and beat me, but one day, my old dad, he went crazy like you said with Otterton, he ripped up the hallways, and my mother didn't care, he even tried to, eat me" Nathan said as he shedded a tear.

Nick placed his paw on Nathan's shoulder.

"You've seen this before? What do you think causes it?" Nick asked.

"To me, I think maybe Mr Otterton has a grudge match or something bad happened and he went brain dead, but I can't clarify, all I remember is a distinctive smell" Nathan said.

"The limo did smell funny afterwards, like, a mixture of honey and cinnamon" Mr Big said.

"That's it, so whatever made my old dad go crazy must've gotten to Otterton somehow" Nathan said.

"I thank you for filling some unanswered questions child" Mr Big said.

"But, Otterton is a sweet little Otter!" Judy said.

"My child, we may be evolved, but deep down, we are still animals" Mr Big said "You want to find Otterton, talk to the driver of the car, his name is Manchas, only he can tell you more."

They bid the crime boss farewell and were escorted out by the Polar Bear guards who led them back to the lot, leaving them in the snow before heading back to the mansion.

"No rest for the weary huh? Guess it's going to be a long night" Nick said.

"But I'm getting tired" Nathan said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Don't worry, nothing a couple of soda's can't fix, so Judy, on the way can we stop by a vending machine or a convenience store?" Nick said.

"Sure, but no long distractions like last time" Judy said with a frown.

"I promise, besides, I'm parched" Nick said.

After getting some lemon and lime soda's, they eventually left the frozen world of Tundratown and into the dark and rainy rainforest district.


	6. Chapter 6

A Son of his own Chapter 6: Chased

Rainforest District, Bridge at Vine and Tujunga, 3:00AM

The trio soon arrived at the bridge in the dark and rainy Rainforest District that led to Mr Manchas's home, Judy, Nathan and Nick got out and stretched their legs, they began making their way across the bridge, water from the sprinkler system poured onto everyone below from the canopy of the forest as the trio made their way across the suspension bridge. The air was warm and damp and the smell was filled with many exotic flowers and other plants. Nathan slowly looked over the edge and gulped when he saw how high they were, he held against his father's left leg and looked ahead. When they got there, Judy was the first to reach the door while the two foxes stayed back to shake the water out of their fur. Judy rang the doorbell covered in vines and called Manchas's name.

"Mr Manchas? Judy Hopps ZPD, we jsut wnat to know what happened to Emmitt Otterton" Judy said.

The door slowly opened with a chain that prevented it from going further and a black jaguar wearing black pants and a white tank top slowly peeked out.

"You should be asking, what happened to me!" Manchas said as he showed them his right eye which was closed and covered in claw marks.

"Whoa, a teensy Otter did that?" Nick said with surprise.

Nathan just stared at the claw marks, the type he would've gotten from his angry and ravenous dad.

"What happened?" Judy asked.

"He... was an animal!" Manchas explained from behind the door "Down on all fours... he was a savage!"

He explained how the limo was ripped up on the back with the seats covered in deep claw marks and how eventually he was attacked by Otterton and swerved the limo off the road before finally stopping it and howe jumped out as quickly as he could but receiving the bad scar.

The last he saw of the otter was the little creature snarling at him before jumping off the limo and disappearing into the night.

"There was no warning, he just kept yelling about the Nighthowlers, over and over the Nighthowlers!" Manchas said.

Nathan had heard that word before, but he couldn't remember what it was.

"Oh, so you know about the Nighthowlers too? Good good good because the Nighthowlers are what we are here to talk about" Nick said.

"So just open the door and tell us what you know, and we'll tell you what we know, okay?" Judy said.

"Please sir, the lives of many innocent mammals are at stake" Nathan said.

Manchas couldn't say no to a young child and said "Okay" before closing the door and removing the chain.

"Clever fox" Judy said.

Nick smiled and looked down at his son who was leaning against him.

"Hey, you okay?" Nick asked as he rubbed Nathan's head.

"Yeah, just a little fatigued is all" Nathan lied.

Just as the trio were about to walk in, they heard a glass breaking, a pound off the floor and a scream of pain.

"Mr Manchas?" Judy said as she slowly opened the door to see Manchas pounding the wooden floor.

Nathan felt his stomach churn, he remembered now, he was going savage.

"He's gone! He's going to chase us!" Nathan yelled trying to pull Nick away.

Manchas looked at the trio with a very angry look on his face, he had his eye back now.

He was paying his attention to Nathan, an easy target.

"Run, run!" Judy yelled as the trio ran away back to the bridge.

"What's wrong with him?!" Nick shouted.

"I don't know!" Judy shouted back.

They ran across the bridge as fast as their legs could take them as Manchas jumped onto the bridge, Nathan felt odd as he felt himself fly into the air for a moment before landing back down.

Nathan felt his heartbeat rising as he heard the black panther stomping across the bridge.

Manchas was catching up, they had to jump off.

"Jump!" Judy yelled as the trio jumped off.

Nathan felt the wind knocked out of him as he hit the big hard branch at the bottom, but he couldn't rest yet as Manchas jumped off after them, his eyes set on Nathan.

They then rushed into a log where Judy yelled "Heads down!" as Manchas started slamming his paws into the log to get the crawlers.

As Nathan crawled, one of the paws smashing through grabbed him.

"Ah! Dad!" Nathan shouted as he tried to pry Manchas's hard grip but it was useless.

"Nathan! Let my son go!" Nick yelled as he punched Manchas's fist to make him let go and it did.

Nathan couldn't see properly as he was impaled by one of Manchas's sharp claws when he had a grip on him, he started bleeding around the top of his head.

Nick noticed this and scooped Nathan into his arms and started applying pressure to the head wound.

"Nathan! Can you hear me?!" Nick shouted.

Nathan thought he was underwater as Nick's voice sounded muffled.

"Why are you twirling? And why do I sound funny?" Nathan said as he noticed his voice sounded deeper than usual.

He was hallucinating and his ears were ringing.

Judy had called for help from her walkie-talkie as she crawled through the log but lost it as she nearly slipped off a branch and dropped it.

They rushed through work bushes before coming across a sky tram platform.

"There! Head for the sky tram!" Judy yelled as the trio ran into the clearing.

Nick started slipping and Nathan fell from his grip, luckily Nathan slided to the rocks that were at the start of the platform, bad thing is that Manchas had his eyes set on him.

"Get away from him!" Nick yelled but Manchas roared and swiped his paws at Nick which made him back up.

Nick watched in horror as Manchas slowly approached Nathan.

Nathan looked up and saw a very scary face in front of him.

Green eyes staring straight into his soul, sharp fangs baring as saliva foamed from his mouth, Nathan shut his eyes and waited for the inevitable.

But Nick grabbed a wooden plank and smashed it across Manchas's head.

The wood broke into little bits, some splinters getting stuck on Manchas's head.

Manchas now looked at Nick, very angry and jumped at him.

But Judy cuffed Manchas's leg before he could strike Nick with a bite.

Nick looked at Manchas who was now lying on his belly with his right leg cuffed to a light pole.

Judy was standing by the pole, pointing Nick to get Nathan.

He did just that and as he did, Manchas got up and tried to swipe Nick.

Nick instinctively jumped and ran into Judy, knocking her off the platform and himself along with Nathan.

Judy grabbed onto a thick and started holding onto it with Nick holding onto her paw tightly as he did with Nathan.

"Whatever you do, don't let go!" Nick shouted as Judy swung to the other side of the canopy.

"I'm going to let go!" Judy shouted.

"What?!" Nick and Nathan shouted as Judy started counting down.

She then let go and trio screamed as they fell towards a net of vines.

They hit the vines and get tangled in them, they look up and saw that Manchas was furious that his prey escaped.

"Carrots, you saved me and Nathan's lives!" Nick thanked.

"Well, that's what we do at the ZPD ah!" Judy said before the vines snapped and the trio started falling.

They hit multiple big leaves and other vines before falling through the canopy and about to hit the road below.

But some vines managed to tangle them together, preventing them from hitting the road.

Nathan slowly untangled and fell to the road but landed on his bottom.

Nick slowly laughed as Police cars pulled up in front of them.

Chief Bogo got out and showed a look of anger as he stared down the trio.

"Well this should be good" Chief Bogo said as he folded his arms and grunted.


	7. Chapter 7

A Son of his own Chapter 7: Is he not enough?

Rainforest District, Near the sky trams, 4:30AM

After being untied by the police, Nick requested a medic to help patch up his sons head injury after Manchas nearly got him.

Luckily one of the Officers who was a tiger had a first aid kit and helped clean Nathan's injury.

"And, there we go, make sure to change the bandages once a week until he heals okay?" the tiger said.

"Thank you, and I will" Nick said as he scooped his son into his arms.

After that, Judy started leading the other officers up to the sky tram so they could the savage Manchas for themselves as she said "I thought this was a missing mammal case but it's way bigger, I believe that Otterton and this jaguar, they, they went savage sir."

"Savage? This isn't the stone age Hopps, animals don't go savage" Chief Bogo said.

"I thought so too, till I saw this" Judy said as she moved some bushes out of the way to show the sky tram platform, only to realise that Manchas was nowhere to be seen.

"The cuffs were gone too, and the broken wooden plank was gone too, the blood was cleaned up and and there was no sign of a fight.

"What?! He was right here!" Judy said as she saw that Manchas was gone.

"The savage jaguar?" Bogo said sarcastically.

"Sir I know what I saw! He almost killed us!" Judy said.

"Or any large predators look savage to you rabbits, let's go!" Chief Bogo said and everyone turned around.

"No, sir! I have witnesses, Nick! Nathan!" Judy said to get the foxes attention.

Nick was holding Nathan close and Nathan slowly opened his eyes and let out a little squeak of pain.

"What? You think I am going to listen to foxes?" Chief Bogo said.

"Don't, start" Nathan tried to say but miserably failed.

"Sir, they are both key witnesses and-" Judy said before getting interrupted.

"Two days to find the Otter, that was the deal, badge" Chief Bogo said as he left out his hoof.

Judy, Nick and Nathan were silenced by those words, but they hadn't even gotten close to completing the case.

"But sir I-" Judy said.

"Badge!" Chief Bogo shouted.

Judy started to slowly remove her badge but Nick wouldn't put up with this.

"No" Nick said.

"What did you say fox?" Chief Bogo said.

"He said no" Nathan said.

"Look at my son, is he not enough evidence? Are his injuries not enough to show you that we were attacked?" Nick asked.

"Look, you gave her a clown vest, a three wheeled joke mobile and 2 days to solve a case you haven't solved in 2 weeks? Yeah, no wonder she needed to get help from two foxes, none of you were going to help her, were you?" Nick said as he stood beside Judy.

"Hold-" Chief Bogo said.

"The thing is, you gave her 48 hours and she still has, Nathan?" Nick said.

"10 hours" Nathan said.

"So if you don't mind, we have a very big lead to follow and, the case to crack, good day" Nick said as he started walking to a sky tram and Judy followed.

The trio hopped into the sky tram and the tram slowly made its way up the steel wire and towards downtown.

"Thank you" Judy said softly.

"Never let them see that they get to you" Nick said.

"And don't let them push you around because you're a rabbit" Nathan said.

"So, things do get you?" Judy asked.

"No, not anymore" Nick said.

"What happened? Someone crush your dreams?" Judy asked.

"A long time ago, when I was 8 or 9, I wanted to be a junior ranger scout, so my mother scrapped up enough money to buy me a uniform, I was so proud, but as I got to initiation, the other scouts, they, muzzled me, and mocked me just because I was a fox, I ran away and I cried the day away, my optimistic side died that day, but then, Nathan showed up and he, made me feel happy again" Nick said as he rocked Nathan in his arms.

"So what happened after the incident?" Judy asked.

"I learned two things they day, one, I was never going to let anyone saw that they got to me" Nick said.

"And two?" Judy asked.

"If the world is only going to see a fox as shifty and untrustworthy, there is no point in trying to be anything else" Nick said.

"Nick, you are so much more than that" Judy said as she placed her paw on Nick's.

He shifted over and looked down.

"Boy look at all that traffic, how about we hit Chuck at Traffic Central Chuck how are things looking in the Jam cams?" Nick said.

"Nick, I'm glad you told me" Judy said.

"The Jam Cams" Nick said as he now noticed the cameras on the tram poles.

"Seriously, it's okay" Judy said.

"No no shh Shh, there are traffic cams everywhere! All over the canopy! Whatever happened to Manchas-" Nick said.

"The traffic cams would've caught it!" Judy said.

"Yeah however, if you didn't have access to the system before, I doubt Chief Buffalo butt would let you in now" Nick said.

"Yeah, but I have a friend at city hall who might!" Judy said.

"Who? Mayor Lionheart?" Nathan asked.

"No, I wish but Assistant Dawn Bellwether, she can help us" Judy said as the sky tram slowly made its way to Downtown.


	8. Chapter 8

A Son of his own Chapter 8: Following the tracks

The sun has fully risen over the city of Zootopia and the city was full of action.

The trio hopped off the sky tram once it reached the tram station in Downtown.

The skyscrapers of Downtown looked a lot bigger up close and it was a breath taking experience.

They left the station and from there they would have to get to City Hall.

There was only one problem.

"Ah! I've no money for a Taxi!" Judy said once she realised she had no money with her.

"Neither do I" Nick said as he searched his pockets.

"Sigh, I do" Nathan said.

"You do? How much?" Nick asked.

"About enough to take a tram ride to the watering hole where City Hall" Nathan said pointing to a single carriage tram on a railway near them, it was currently waiting for more passengers.

"Let's go!" Judy said as she started running to the tram.

"I'm glad you're with me on this little adventure" Nick said as he walked with Nathan to the tram.

"I know, and I'm glad I found you" Nathan said.

"And I'm glad you found me, let's crack this case shall we?" Nick said.

"Let's" Nathan said as he and Nick hopped into the red tram.

Judy paid the tram driver the amount of money required and the tram started to make its way to the watering hole.

Nathan looked out at the many buildings and trees on the way, as he looked, he saw something odd.

He saw a, suspicious looking ram walking up some steps, he looked innocent enough.

Nathan decided to leave him alone and wait until the tram arrived.

Nick looked at Nathan and smiled, he never knew being a Dad was this fun, especially since Nathan was well behaved and calm, but to see his son injured, made him feel broken inside.

Nick gently patted Nathans head and looked on.

The tram eventually arrived near the watering hole and the trio jumped out and marched forth towards City Hall.

It was a White tower that had a great view of the city below, but they weren't there to see the Mayor.

They entered the tower and took the elevator to around the top floor.

They arrived just in time to see Assistant Mayor Dawn Bellwether get her face hit by a large wooden door and blue folders along with papers flying everywhere.

Judy rushed to the sheep and helped her pick up the documents and asked for her help while Nick and Nathan looked at them.

The trio followed Bellwether to her office which was a cramped boiler room full of document shelves and a computer with some cups, a phone and some pictures.

They were gathered at the computer as Bellwether typed in access codes to get into the Security Canada's while Nick paid his attention to the wool on Dawns head and started stroking it with a big smile on his face.

"So fluffy!" Nick whispered.

"Hey!" Judy whispered as she raised her ears while Nathan looked on.

"Sheep would never let me get this close!" Nick whispered as he pressed harder.

"You can't touch another sheep's wool!" Judy whispered.

"It's like cotton candy!" Nick whispered as he stroked the wool which made Nathan giggle a little.

"Stop it!" Judy whispered as she slapped Nick's paw but messed up Dawns wool and tried to fix it before she turned around and asked "Where to?" and acted as if nothing had happened.

"Uh Rainforest District, Vine and Tujunga" Judy said while trying to get a hold of herself and shooting a glare at Nick and he just smiled.

"There, traffic cams through the whole city! This is actually very exciting! I mean, I never get to do anything this important" Dawn said as she readjusted her glasses.

"But you're the Assistant Mayor of Zootopia" Nathan said.

"Oh I'm more of a glorified secretary young fox, I think Mayor Lionheart only wanted the Sheep vote, but he gave that nice mug" Dawn said as she pointed to a mug that said worlds greatest dad but was scribbled out in red marker to say Assistant Mayor.

"Oh" Judy said once she saw the mug.

"Feels good to be appreciated" Dawn said.

The phone beeped and "Smellwether!" roared from the phone which scared Nathan.

"Oh, that's just a nickname Lionheart likes to use, I called him Lionfart once but he didn't like that, let me tell you it was not a good day for me yes sir?" Dawn said.

"I thought I told you to cancel my afternoon" Lionheart said.

"Oh dear, I have to go, let me know what you find, it was an honour to be here with you-" Dawn said.

"While we're still young Smellwether!" Lionheart said.

And with that, Dawn quickly rushed out the door and the trio were left to the computer.

"Do you think when she goes to sleep she counts herself?" Nick said as Nathan giggled at that joke.

Judy shushed him as Nathan giggled, she got down to business and sat in the sheep's chair and found the footage she was looking for. She played the footage of Manchas chasing the trio and cornering Nathan until he got cuffed to a lamppost where they left him until a black van showed. They watched as 2 timber wolves got out of the van and one of them was holding a net gun.

"Who are these guys?" Judy said as she watched the wolves carefully approach Manchas.

"Sigh, Timber wolves, look at these dumb dumbs" Nick said.

They watched and saw that the Timber wolves netted Manchas with the net gun.

"I bet you Nicole one of them is going to howl, and there it is" Nick said as the wolves pointed their heads into the sky and howled but it couldn't be heard.

"I mean, what is it with wolves and the howling?" Nick said as he watched before Judy realised something.

"Nighthowlers! That's what Manchas was afraid of, wolves! If they took Manchas" Judy said as she pieced the puzzle.

"I bet they took Otterton too!" Nick said.

Nathan didn't agree with Judy''s theory, sure Wolves howled when they wanted to bug them being the Nighthowlers didn't add up to him.

They followed the cameras that showed where the van was going until it reached a tunnel and didn't come out the other side, Nick said that the van went through a maintenance tunnel and came out onto another road, Judy said he would make a good cop but Nick said "How dare you" and watched as the van went under an underpass.

"Where does that road go?" Judy said.

"Cliffside Asylum" Nathan said.

"I heard about that place before it was shut down, many believe it was closed because the patients escaped but would fall to their death because of where it was built but I don't know" Nick said.

"That's where we have to go" Judy said as she jumped off the seat and ran out of the office and ran to the elevator.

"Dad?" Nathan said as he and Nick walked to the elevator.

"Yes Nathan?" Nick said.

"I'm scared" Nathan said as he hugged Nick's leg.

"I'm scared too, but when this is over, we'll go to that water park you like, sound like a deal?" Nick said.

"It's a deal" Nathan said as they walked into the elevator.


	9. Chapter 9

A Son of his own Chapter 9: Cliffside Asylum bust

The trio soon arrived at Cliffside Asylum and as Nick said, it was built near the edge of a waterfall. The building stood in the dark and gloomy area and the trio got goosebumps by looking at it but they moved on and snuck up behind a small guard post and spotted two wolves on patrol.

Nick started doing crazy hand gestures both Judy and Nathan didn't understand, Nathan was about to open his mouth but Nick placed his paw over it and whispered "In other words, follow me as we sneak past them and don't make a sound."

Nick stood up and started to tip toe past the guards, but before he could sneak pass safely, one of the wolves caught his scent, he felt his spine shiver as the wolf came closer and closer.

Just when he thought it was all over, Judy started howling and Nathan followed along with her.

The wolf howled back in response and caught the attention of the other guard who can over and said "Gary! Stop it! You're going to start a howl!"

"I didn't start it!" Gary yelled in response but they both ended up howling and soon the majority of guards guarding the Asylum joined in and became distracted.

Nick, Judy and Nathan run across the bridge as fast as they could and Nick asked "Who's idea was that?"

"It was Judy's" Nathan said as he pointed at Judy.

"Clever bunny" Nick said.

"So how do we get in?" Nathan asked as the reached the end of the bridge.

"I have an idea" Judy said as she spotted a large pipe not far from where they were.

They climbed through the pipe and entered the building. The first room they entered was a wreck, broken items, piled up junk and Nathan felt like an insane mammal or doctor would appear and scare them. Noticing a door, the went through and into another room but it was filled with state of the art equipment, x-rays, computer monitors, test tubes, a patients bed and boxes of syringes.

As Judy recorded everything with her phone light on, Nick pointed at some large claw marks on the floor and a savage tiger tried pouncing them but the glass cage prevented him from doing so, the trio looked in horror as they saw an entire hallway filled with cells containing many savage mammals including Manchas, they walked until they reached s cell with broken glasses inside.

Just shined her light and a savage otter wearing pants growled and shimmered under the bed to avoid the light.

"That's him! We found our otter!" Judy said.

"And he could use a bath too!" Nathan said as he covered his nose.

"Mr Otterton, my name is Judy Hopps, your wife sent me to find you, we're going to get you out-" Judy said before Otterton pounced on the glass which made the trio back up in fright.

"Or not, guess he's in no hurry to get back home to the Mrs" Nick said.

Suddenly, they hear the door opening and quickly make their way to an open cell and hide inside to avoid detection, to their surprise, it was Mayor Lionheart and a honey badger doctor talking about the current situatio, unaware Judy was recording them. Just then, Judy''s phone started to ring which alerted the Mayor and the doctor, the doctor then called security and the entire room went into lockdown and the cell the trio were hiding in quickly shut as wolves came to the door.

As they tried very hard to pry the door open, Nick, Judy and Nathan knew that they were busted and Nick cried "We're dead! I'm dead! You're dead! Everyone's dead!"

"Can you two swim?" Judy asked as she placed her phone into a plastic bag.

"What? Yeah we can swim why?" Nick said.

Judy and Nick hopped and flushed it, but before Nathan could get in, the wolves spotted him.

They opened the door and shot him with their taser pistols while Nick and Judy flew through the water pipes.

Nathan fell off toilet and froze on the floor as he felt the electricity surge through his body.

Outside, Nick and Judy slid out of the pipes and fell over the waterfall and into the deep water below. Nick was the first one to reach the surface and looked around started screaming "Carrots?! Nathan?! Judy?! Son?!"

pJudy resurfaced and held the phone in her paw and said "We gotta tell Bogo!"

Nick was glad that Judy was safe but quickly noticed Nathan wasn't with them and shouted "Where's Nathan?!"

"Oh no! He must still be in there!" Judy exclaimed as she looked up to the Asylum.

"We have to get him out! If anything happens to him, I will never forgive myself" Nick said as he started crying.

"Don't worry, we'll get him out of there, and when we get more officers, we'll put that lion behind bars!" Judy said as they swam back to the shore.

Nick thought about Nathan getting hurt and his hear turned to anger as he snarled "If that oversized cat lays a claw on my son, he's going to wish he was already arrested by the time I'm done with him!"

Meanwhile in the Asylum...

Nathan was sitting in a glass containment cell while bluntly staring at Mayor Lionheart who came to talk with the "only" intruder the wolves found. The wolves removed his shirt and pants, only leaving him in his vest and boxers just incase he was carrying something and held them outside the cell tauntingly as Mayor Lionheart said "Don't take any of this personally child, but I can't have you telling everyone what you have seen here, it's only a temporary stay until we can figure out what's happening."

"I understand, but I would be happier if I hadn't been slashed on the head, and to make it worse, being shocked by your guards, if that doesn't satisfy you, then I don't know what will" Nathan said.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but you must stay here until we figure out what's happening, are you sure he's the only one?" Lionheart said, pointing his attention to the wolves.

"He was the only one in the cell, based off what we smelt, how a child sneaked in is my question" Gary said.

"Says the wolf who's prone to howling and likes to taze kids" Nathan said.

"Watch your mouth fox, I howled because someone else was" Gary said sounding ticked off.

"Don't tell me what to do" Nathan said.

"Make sure he doesn't get out, it's bad enough we're hiding savage animals from the public" Lionheart said as he walked off with everyone.

Nathan's anger became fear and worry as he didn't know how long he was going to be stuck in that fell, he started gently crying and the doctor couldn't help but show sympathy for the young fox. She ruffled through some work boxes until she found some crayons and candy bars.

"I am so sorry about them, they're not nice mammals, I wish I could help you, but take these, I am very sorry" the doctor said as she pushed the crayons and candy bars through the breathing holes of the cell.

Nathan slowly cried as the badger left the cell room completely and the only things to keep Nathan company were savage predators.

As Nathan opened a candy bar while sniffling, he heard whining from the other side of the room.

Nathan looked across and saw a savage wolf pressing against the glass when he saw the candy bar, Nathan felt so sorry he couldn't share with the wolf.

"Maybe it's best I don't eat anything, incase I agitate anyone here" Nathan said as he placed the bar on the floor.

He felt uncomfortable as he saw that from the other side of the room, all the savage predators were staring at him.

"Why is everyone staring at me?" Nathan said to himself.

Some of the predators started banging against the glass, the cell that the wolf was in started cracking as he charged into it.

"If that wolf gets out, he better be more interested in the candy bars than me!" Nathan said as he started to panic.

Nathan got caught, can Nick and Judy get to the Asylum on time? Or will Nathan have to escape himself? Found out in the next chapter! 


	10. Chapter 10

A Son of his own Chapter 10: He wanted your candy bars?

Nathan hopped up to the bed as the savage wolf broke out of his glass cell, the alarms weren't going off for some reason.

He walked over the the glass of Nathans cell and preened against the glass.

Nathan stared at the wolf, the wolf didn't want him.

He wanted the candy bars.

The wolf was whining and pressing his paws against the glass while staring at the bars.

"What's gotten into him?" Nathan thought as he watched the wolf look at the candy bars.

The wolf then looked at Nathan and gave him a begging face, he really wanted the candy bars.

Nathan couldn't resist the eyes of the begging wolf, he walked over to the glass carefully and the wolf started wagging his tail and licking his nose as Nathan got closer.

Nathan unwrapped the candy bars and pushed them through the holes in the glass of the cell and the wolf happily chewed into them.

The wolf then licked his lips of the chocolate and looked at Nathan with a happy look on his face.

Nathan smiled back but then the wolf looked down in sadness.

Nathan walked up to the glass and the wolf looked at him with an upset look on his face, he wanted to be with Nathan but the glass wouldn't let him and he was too sore to charge into it again.

Nathan then stuck his arm through the hole of the cell and the wolf immediately jumped to him.

He curiously sniffed and licked Nathan's paw and looked at him with happiness again.

This wolf didn't want to hurt Nathan, he just wanted a new friend.

Meanwhile outside...

After getting out of the water and shaking themselves dry, Nick and Judy made their way down a path that led to a road while Judy called the ZPD. After a while, Chief Bogo and some other Officers arrived on the road, one stopped for Nick and Judy and they followed the other squad cars to the Asylum, Nick had his arms crossed and impatiently tapped his fingers against his left arm while Judy sat behind him and looked at him with a worried look.

"Nick, we'll get Nathan back, I promise" Judy said as she placed her paw on Nick's shoulder.

"I swear Judy, if something happened to Nathan" Nick said as he gritted his teeth.

Judy squeezed Nick's shoulder as she saw Cliffside Asylum in front of them, Nick looked up and his tail was twitching with anticipation.

The ZPD officers arrived and managed to arrest the wolf guards guarding the entrance to the Asylum, Mayor Lionheart was also arrested along with the honey badger doctor and as they were being led out by Chief Bogo, Nick stood in front of Lionheart with a glare in his face.

"Alright Lion, start talking! What did you do with him?" Nick asked impatiently.

"I-I don't know who you mean" Lionheart said.

"Oh yes you do, a fox, 6 years old, only comes to around my hips, orange and black or grey fur, blue eyes, where is he and if you hurt him, I will not be a happy fox!" Nick shouted.

Before Lionheart could deny any knowledge of a young fox that matched Nick's description, the honey badger spoke up.

"I know where that fox is, follow me" the doctor said.

Leaving the mayor in the hooves of Chief Bogo, Nick and Judy were lead by the doctor to the room that contained the savage animals, once they arrived to the hallway, Judy's ears perked up.

"What's wrong carrots?" Nick asked.

"I can hear laughter" Judy said.

"Laughter?" Nick said.

"Let's get inside and find out" the doctor said as she opened the door.

But what they saw next shocked them.

A savage wolf was out of his cell, he was at Nathan's cell happily preening against the glass while the other predators seemed to be calm at the sound of Nathans laughter.

"This is fascinating" the doctor said.

The wolf looked at the trio and didn't seem to mind their company, he looked curiously as they got closer.

"Hey big guy, we don't want to hurt you" Nick said as Judy and the doctor carefully walked past the wolf who was sitting down.

"Dad!" Nathan said as he saw his father in front the cell.

"Nathan! Are you alright?" Nick asked.

"I'm a bit shaken, but I'm okay" Nathan said.

"Why is that wolf acting funny?" the doctor asked.

"He saw the candy bars you gave me and he broke out of his cell, he walked over and whined at me to give them to him" Nathan said.

"He wanted your candy bars?" Judy asked.

"Yeah, I'm as surprised as you are" Nathan said.

"So how do we get him out?" Judy asked.

"Allow me" the doctor said as she typed on the keypad to open the door, when the door opened, Nick rushed in and gave Nathan a big hug while he slightly cried tears of joy, once he let go, he checked Nathan for scratches and found two bad looking taser marks.

"Oh Nathan, I'm so sorry" Nick said as he hugged Nathan again.

The other predators didn't seem to care that fresh prey was in the hallway, they were either to busy licking themselves or having a nap.

pOnce they were out of the cell, they looked at the honey badger who hung her head down in shame.

"I'm sorry about the way we treated you" the honey badger said sadly.

Nathan smiled and said "It's fine, at least you helped Nick and Judy find me" Nathan said.

The wolf gradually walked over and rubbed against Nathan.

"I can't believe you managed to calm down these predators" the honey badger said as she rubbed the wolfs stomach.

"Hey Nathan, guess he likes you" Nick said as he smirked.

"I thought he wanted to eat me but he just wanted the candy" Nathan said as he stroked the Wolfs head.

"Yeah, well thank you miss?" Judy said as she left a paw out for the doctor to shake.

"Doctor Madge Honey Badger and I'm so glad your friend calmed down these predators, they went absolutely crazy until he showed up" Madge said.

"Anyways, I'll make sure your parole in prison is shortened for what you have done today" Judy said.

"Yeah, thank you" Nick said.

"Your welcome" Madge said.

"Maybe now that these predators are calm, it should be easier to get them out of here" Judy said as she looked at a sleeping tiger gently purring.

The wolf started whining when Nathan started to leave.

"I hate to leave too, but keep this as a memory of me" Nathan said as he placed a red ribbon on the Wolfs leg who excitedly wagged his tail and nuzzled Nathan.

The four made it out of the Asylum, Judy told Chief Bogo that the predators are calm and happy so they will be easier to handle.

Nick led Nathan to the back of a police car and they both hopped inside, when Nathan closed the door, he let out a yawn and rubbed his eyes.

Judy got in when Nathan yawned again and asked "How are you feeling Nathan?"

"Sleepy" Nathan said tiredly.

"We're going to head back home, can you get someone to drive us there?" Nick asked.

"Let me ask Bogo" Judy said.

Soon Judy, who agreed to escort Nick and Nathan back home, Nick and Nathan were being brought home by Officer McHorn and once they arrived they hopped into the elevator and arrived at Nick's door, when he opened it, Nathan went in first while Nick stayed outside to talk to Judy.

"Thanks again carrots" Nick said.

"Your welcome" Judy said "But I should be thanking you and your son".

"Hey, I agreed to help, even if I acted like a jerk the whole time" Nick said.

"No more than I was" Judy said as she scratched her head uneasily "But tomorrow, there's going to be a press conference at the ZPD to talk about the case and I was wondering if you and Nathan would come and give me some support".

"Alright, we'll come and be your support" Nick said as he saw Nathan take of his clothes and collapse on the couch "If you don't mind, I'm going to bed".

"Goodnight Nick" Judy said as she walked off.

"Goodnight Judy" Nick said as he closed the door.

Nick removed his clothes and was only in his boxers, walked over to Nathan who was happily sleeping and scooped him into his arms and walked to the bedroom, looking at Nathan's sleeping face, Nick smiled happily as he climbed into the soft bed.

"I'm so sorry about everything Nathan, but I'm glad we got out of this alive" Nick said as he let sleep take over and his journey into dreamland started.


	11. Chapter 11

A Son of his own Chapter 11: Press conference chaos

An Easter egg is in this chapter for a story I might do in the future, if you spot it, send your PM and let me know if you want me to do it or not.

Nicks apartment, Savannah Central, 9:00AM

Nick had Nathan close to him, he had his fluffy tail covering him and they both slept peacefully.

Nick then began to slowly open his eyes, he looked down and saw his son against his chest while his arms and tail covered him, nearly hiding him.

Nick smiled and gently licked Nathan's head instinctively.

Nathan then opened his eyes and let out a soft yawn.

"Good morning Nathan, sleep well?" Nick said as he kissed Nathan's head.

"Yeah, some time we had together right?" Nathan said as he preened against his dad's chest.

"Yeah, but, you got clawed and tased, I wish it was me" Nick said with sympathy.

"Well, it's not the first time I got clawed" Nathan said.

"Yeah, but let's put the past away and move on shall we? I've some pizza in the fridge we can have for breakfast, sound like a deal?" Nick said as he undone the covers.

"Yeah, I've never had pizza for breakfast before" Nathan said as he and Nick hopped out of the bed and got dressed.

Nick was in his usual clothing, a green Hawaiian shirt with palm leaves, a red and blue tie with grey slacks while Nathan wore a blue shirt with white pants.

They both walked to the kitchen and Nick got some pizza out of the fridge, put it in the cooker and let it cook the pizza.

Nathan sat down on the couch and turned in the TV to see news of the solved missing mammals case.

"According to ZPD officials, new ZPD Officer Judy Hopps and 2 witnesses solved the missing mammals case yesterday, careful planning and strategic leads gave these three mammals the upper paw in solving this case, there'll be a press conference today at the ZPD at 10:00AM, in other news, space telescopes have reported sightings of strange looking satellites floating around Jupiter and its moon Europa, scientists are still discussing if this is either alien contact or simply space debris" the ZNN news report said.

Nathan switched it to another channel and a show about Morning cooking and baking was on and it was being hosted by a Tigress.

Nick through two pizza slices to the table and set them and the two foxes started munching on the pepperoni and cheese pizza.

While Nick munched on his pizza, he looked at Nathan's bandages and saw that the wound inflicted was healed up.

"Son, hold still for a moment" Nick said as he attempted to take the bloody bandage off.

Nick removed the bandage and Nathan shedded a few tears when he did.

Nick noticed this and quickly wiped the tears away with his padded fingers.

"You alright?" Nick asked gently as he rubbed the back of Nick's head.

"Yeah, ish" Nathan said gently.

Nick started to get that feeling again, a feeling he couldn't describe, it was happiness, comfort, caring, warmth, all in the same basket.

"Let's finish our pizza, get our teeth brushed and comb our hair shall we?" Nick said as he and Nathan finished their pizza and walked to the bathroom.

The both washed their faces, brushed their teeth and combed their head fur, they looked ready for action.

"Well, the conference doesn't start for a while, what do you wanna do?" Nathan said.

"Nothing I can think of, I'm still a little exhausted after that case we done" Nick said as he and Nathan walked into the living room.

"Well, I'm starting to feel, a little, sleepy" Nathan said as he nearly fell onto the floor but Nick catched him before he faceplanted.

"I guess we'll nap the time away, nothing wrong with that" Nick said as he lay down on the couch, set an alarm on his phone and fell asleep with Nathan at his side.

1 and a half hours later...

Nicks phone started to vibrate and the two foxes woke up in fright.

"It's 10:30, we better get going" Nick said as he got up.

Nathan got up and the two foxes left the apartment building and walked to the Precinct 1 building.

As they reached the Precinct 1 building, they noticed the amount of news vans parked outside the Precinct 1.

Ranging from tall cars for giraffes to smaller vehicles for beavers and mice.

They had the news logos like ZNN, 9 news now, Channel 5 and Good Morning Zootopia.

Nick and Nathan walked inside and Judy was waiting for them at the reception desk as news reporters and camera mammals looked and waited at the podium.

"Oh hey guys!" Judy said as she ran over to the two foxes.

"Hey carrots, what's been happening?" Nick asked as he walked with Nathan to Judy.

"Not much, just more and more news reporters walking in, how's Nathan doing?" Judy said as she looked at Nathan and noticed his missing bandages.

"He's holding in there, he's still a bit fatigued but he'll be fine" Nick said.

Just as Judy was about to walk up to the podium, snarling was heard.

One of the news reporters who was a lion started snarling and going on all fours.

"RUN! HE'S GONE SAVAGE!" voices throughout the entire Precinct shouted as the lion started roaring.

Judy immediately realised this and ran off to set off the alarms.

Everyone started running as the lion attempted to attack the news reporters but knocked over some microphone boxes which made an ear piercing sound that caused him to run out of the building.

Just as Nick grabbed Nathan's paw and turned around, they both saw a familiar face.

Somehow, Manchas got out of his cage from the back and a metal chain collar was hanging from his neck, he didn't look happy to see Nick and Nathan.

"Dad?" Nathan said with a scared tone.

"Don't, make eye contact" Nick said as he slowly backed up.

Manchas snarled as he kept into the air and Nick and Nathan ran as fast as they could before Nathan tripped and scraped his padded feet, leaving him crying in pain. Nick rushed over to help him but Manchas knocked his over to the wall, knocking him out cold.

"Dad!" Nathan cried as he came face to face with Manchas again who snarled angrily as he came closer to Nathan, Nathan closed his eyes and waited for what was imminent.

But then he heard an aggressive growl and a sharp of pain.

Nathan opened his eyes and saw that it was the savage wolf from Cliffside Asylum that made friends with him, he launched at Manchas and knocked him out.

He then rushed over to Nathan and gently sniffed him.

But then he grabbed Nathan by the scruff of his neck and started dragging him out of the Precinct, he didn't try to fight it.

Chief Bogo and Judy ran into the reception room which was an absolute mess of smashed furniture and paper and saw Nathan being dragged away by the savage wolf.

"Nathan!" Judy shouted as Chief Bogo took out his tranquilizer pistol and aimed it at the wolf.

"No! You might hit Nathan!" Judy said, trying to prevent the Chief from shooting the wolf.

Chief Bogo fired anyways and missed the wolf and Nathan, he let out a silent curse and ran back into the room he came from.

Nathan tried to grab the door knob but ended up ripping it off as the wolf refused to let his prisoner go and charged out of the building.

Just ran over to Nick and shouted "Nick! Nick! Wake up!"

Nick moaned as he opened his eyes and asked "What happened?"

"I have no clue" Judy said.

Nick looked around and saw that Nathan was nowhere to be seen.

"Nathan?! Where's Nathan?!" Nick shouted.

"Gone, the same wolf at the Asylum took him away" Judy said.

Nick and Judy rushed to the front door and looked at the outside if the Precinct but Nathan and the wolf were nowhere to be seen, the only clue they had was Nathan's ripped shirt which hung on the door knob as Nick took it off and felt his heart break with sadness as he had no idea where his son was.

"Nathan, please stay safe" Nick said as he shedded a tear.


	12. Chapter 12

A Son of his own Chapter 12: Investigations

Precinct 1 Reception, Savannah Central, 11:05AM

The entire reception room was a mess, broken glass littered the floor, smashed vases and broken microphone equipment littered the floor.

Nick stood at the Reception desk with Judy as he held Nathans ripped shirt in his paws and gently cried.

"Nick, we'll find Nathan, I know we will" Judy said as she placed her paw on Nick's shoulder as he slowly cried.

"I know, but where is he?" Nick said as he looked at the ripped up shirt with small pieces of blood.

"I don't know, but we'll find out soon when my friend Clawhauser is done searching the surveillance cameras" Judy said as she took out her phone.

Nick wouldn't take his eyes off Nathan's shirt, Nathan meant so much to him.

"Judy! You might want to look at this!" a voice shouted from afar.

Nick and Judy looked in the direction of the voice and saw Clawhauser waving at them from a dark blue door.

Nick and Judy rushed to Clawhauser to see what he had to say.

"What is it Clawhauser?" Judy asked as she and Nick ran over to the cheetah.

"I think I may have found out what made that lion savage, watch closely" Clawhauser said as he walked over to a bunch of moniters and pressed the replay button in slow motion.

"Watch here and see what happens" Clawhauser said as he pointed at the glass door on the surveillance screen./p

It showed the front entrance to the Precinct and a view of the entire reception room which was filled with mammals of all kinds./p

They watched closely and saw a shady looking figure walk through the door holding a weird looking pistol at the News reporters./p

They saw that he fired a blue pellet at a lion reporter and caused him to go savage, they watched as he shredded the place into pieces and tried attacking other reporters but luckily missed before knocking over microphone boxes./p

"Wait, someone darted him?" Judy said as they replayed the tape./p

"Yeah, I got so confused when I saw that, I don't know any drugs that makes you go loco" Clawhauser said as hs replayed the video again.

The figure that darted the lion was wearing a dark coat so they couldn't see who it was.

"Whoever that mammal was, when we find him, I'll show him what's on my mind" Nick said as he snarled slightly.

"I know Nick, but right now, let's investigate the door to see if we can find any clues, Clawhauser, keep searching the tapes incase we missed something" Judy said as she and Nick ran back out the reception room.

They ran to the swinging doors that allowed mammals of all sizes to enter, they looked around at the door that the suspicious figure walked through but couldn't find anything.

"There's nothing here, how could the figure have gotten away without a clue?" Judy said as she looked through a magnifying glass.

"Whoever is doing this, they know what they are doing" Nick said as he looked around and sniffed.

They both looked carefully but as he looked, Nick saw something worth looking at.

"This guy chose the wrong day to shed, carrots!" Nick said as he picked up a tuft of wool.

Judy ran over to Nick and saw the wool he was holding.

"Well, whoever this is, he or she is a sheep" Judy said as she looked at the wool.

"Let's take it to that lab and do your magic on it" Nick said as he smirked.

"Ha ha, let's go" Judy said as she fake laughed.

Meanwhile elsewhere...

Nathan didn't know how long it was before the savage wolf dragged him into an abandoned building near downtown Zootopia.

Carefully walking into an empty cement room, the savage wolf set Nathan onto the floor.

Nathan pressed himself against the wall as he was afraid that the wolf would attack but the wolf didn't show any signs of anger.

The wolf walked over to Nathan and gently nuzzled and licked his face like he was a member of his pack.

Nathan calmed down after being licked so gently but was still a bit tensed by what happened.

The wolf noticed this and sat down in on front of Nathan and placed his left on Nathan's small shoulder.

Nathan looked up with tears in his eyes and hugged the Wolfs chest who in turn started licking the back of Nathans head.

Nathan now didn't have to be afraid anymore, he was safe and sound with his friend, even if he was a savage.

The wolf then dragged Nathan to the center of the room and started licking Nathan's face before curling into a ball around him.

Nathan pressed gently into the Wolfs soft and smooth fur who returned the favour by nuzzling Nathan and shielding him with his tail.

"I can't wait to tell everyone about this" Nathan said as he fell asleep as did the wolf.


	13. Chapter 13

A Son of his own Chapter 13: My savage friend

Abandoned building, Downtown Zootopia, 10:00AM

Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while as I am recovering from a pepper spray attack.

It was the next day after the surprise attack at the press conference which left Nick slightly injured and Nathan missing.

While Nick and Judy investigated, little did they know how Nathan was doing.

As Downtown roared with cars and the voices of many mammals, in one abandoned building is an unlikely duo.

In a concrete room with only a light bulb as it's only source of light since the windows were boarded up with wooden planks, a ball of grey fur was lying on the floor.

It was a wolf wrapped up in a ball, however, he was in a savage state.

But he had company.

A little red ball of fur was wrapped up in a ball too, the wolf covered him with his body to keep him warm from the cold air.

The wolf gently snored and made sure Nathan was well wrapped up and snuggled into his belly which moved up and down as the wolf breathed.

Nathan gently rubbed against the wolfs soft fur, he felt like he was asleep with Nick again.

Nathan was the first to wake up, he slowly opened his eyes and saw that he was covered in grey and soft fur.

He gently preen against it and tried to find a way out of the furry cushion.

Nathan's reckless moving also woke up the wolf, the wolf yawned and looked at Nathan with his amber eyes.

Nathan looked back and saw the wisdom and kindness in his eyes, but he felt the need to stretch first.

He stood up and gently walked out onto the cold cement floor and stretched while yawning.

The wolf decided to get up too and done the downward dog and upward dog stretch alongside Nathan.

"Hey there Mr Wolf, thank you for getting me out of that situation" Nathan said as he reached his paw out to stroke the wolfs head.

The wolf backed up nervously and whined as Nathan approached him.

Nathan then placed his paw down and the wolf approached him again and sniffed him.

He whined as he looked at Nathan, hoping to get a treat.

"Sorry, don't have anything for you" Nathan said.

The wolf just sat down and licked himself while Nathan stood around and looked up at the ceiling.

Nathan then started to shed tears as he sat down, thinking about Nick, if he would ever get to see him again.

The wolf noticed this and approached Nathan gently.

He looked at him with sadness and started to nuzzle him affectionately.

He licked Nathan's tears off and made sure Nathan's face was clean of dirt.

Nathan then hugged the Wolfs chest and cried into him.

The wolf pointed his head down and gently licked him as he felt tears dripping down his chest by the little fox he was protecting.

Nathan just stayed at the wolf and cried while saying "Daddy" as he sniffled.

The wolf could feel his sadness, he was savage but he knew emotions, he may not look like he does but he knows.

He just nuzzled Nathan's head and shoulders as he sat down and let the little fox cry into him.

As the day passes on, Nick and Judy have a lead to follow...

Can Nick find Nathan? Or will Nathan and his savage friend find him first? Find out soon! Also I am very sorry as I got attacked with pepper spray and my eyes are so sore right now:-(


	14. Chapter 14

A Son of his own Chapter 14: A new lead

Precinct 1, waiting rooms, Savannah Central, 2:00PM

Since Nick wasn't allowed in the Forensics lab since he wasn't a police officer, Judy told him to wait in the waiting rooms and he did just that.

He sat and waited patiently for Judy to arrive.

The waiting room wasn't anything special, a bunch of chairs and couches, poorly painted walls, a dim light, a scratched table and a small flat screen TV.

A ZNN news report was on, talking about the attack on the conference at the Precinct.

"Before the conference at the Precinct 1 building in Savannah Central could start, a lion reporter went savage for reasons unknown, the conference was to discuss the Missing mammals case but has been cancelled due to the attack, thankfully no one was severely injured and ZPD are currently investigating as we speak" the report said.

Nick didn't pay any attention to the report, instead, he was letting his thoughts take over to pass the time.

As he searched his brain, he found a memory that he would never forget.

The day when Nathan found him under the bridge.

He could remember it so clear, the moment Nathan got frightened, the moment he tried to run but tripped snd sprained his ankle, picking him up and cuddling him underneath the bridge, bringing him to his apartment and treating him as a Dad would, his life became so much happier after that day, the day when he found himself a son of his own.

He smiled as he looked up, he could remember the times he and Nathan had before mammals started to become missing, cooking for him, cleaning him, shopping with him, sleeping with him, cuddling with him, playing games with him and doing other family things.

His train of thoughts was interrupted as Judy charged through the door.

"Nick! We have our suspect!" Judy yelled as she jumped up and down with a beige paper file in her paw.

"Really? Who?" Nixk asked as he stood up.

"A ram named Woolter White, a well known criminal wanted for drug trafficking" Judy said as she showed him the file.

It had a picture of a grizzled looking ram, he had white wool as his name says so, it also had his age, height, weight, eye colour, description, crimes committed and date of birth.

"He's a nasty looking guy, where was he last spotted?" Nick asked.

"Somewhere in the slums of South Savannah Central, he was spotted getting a bag of a weasel I busted a matter of time ago" Judy said as she showed Nick a picture of Duke Weaselton.

"Yeah, that's Weaselton alright, bootleg dealer and God knows what else he does, but why would Mr White buy something from him?" Nick said as he scratched his head.

"Let's find out shall we?" Judy said as she held her paw out.

"Let's" Nick said as he grabbed the paw and the duo ran out the door and eventually out of the Precinct.

Meanwhile in South Savannah Central...

A day before the discovery, when the dark of night took over, a strange duo emerged and wandered around the less civilised parts of the city.

This duo was none other than Nathan and his savage wolf friend.

They carefully sneaked through alleyways to avoid getting spotted but as Nathan studied the wolf, he noticed something odd about the wolf.

The wolf didn't look like an adult, he looked like a kid, around 10 years old.

The wolf that was defending Nathan was a kid, just like him.

That is true friendship isn't it?

The duo made their way down a park walkway and the wolf stopped at the nearby pond for a drink.

Nathan was slowly falling asleep but the sound of his friend drinking some water woke him up as the wolf had to bend his neck to get a drink and therefore Nathan nearly fell off into the water but luckily landed right next to the wolf.

Nathan stood up and waited for his savage friend to finish drinking.

As Nathan looked around, he started to hear a funny sound.

It was an ultrasonic sound only canids could hear, Nathan started covering his ears and cried and screamed.

The wolf took notice and put his maw on Nathan's little scruff and started to run away from the sound, while it was hurting him, he only cared about getting Nathan away and unharmed.

Nathan felt the air rush through his fur as the wolf ran as fast as he could with Nathan in his mouth.

They eventually got out of the park and the wolf set Nathan on the ground.

He looked at Nathan with sadness and affection as he knew he was hurt.

But before he could comfort him, a dart flew into his leg filled with a dark substance, he let out a whine and collapsed onto the ground unconscious.

"No!" Nathan screamed as he ran to the wolf and shook him but the wolf didn't respond.

He was still breathing but he couldn't wake up, he had been tranquilized.

Nathan then heard voices from afar, saying that they captured another savage animal.

Nathan quickly hid behind a bush and waited it out.

He saw his wolf friend being put into a cage by mammals wearing hazmat suits, luckily they didn't see Nathan.

"Can't believe a child went savage, what now?" a voice said.

"We take him to the hospital and we get him checked up like the rest of them, let's go before someone sees us" another voice said.

Nathan watched his friend get taken away right in front of him.

He was now alone.

But maybe, just maybe, if he tries, he may find his father...

This is the best I can do for now, I will try my best to make these chapters longer, this story isn't dying on me!


	15. Chapter 15

A Son of his own Chapter 15: Lost and Nightmares

Brick Bridge, Savannah Central, 9:00PM

The moon was slowly being covered by ominous looking clouds as the cold of night took over.

Most mammals were indoors, all snuggled up and warm next to their stoves.

All but one, a young fox with only a pair of slightly ripped trousers and no shirt shivered in the cold fog that was starting to appear.

He walked down the cold pavement and orange street lights glowed eerily in the fog.

He was lost, he didn't know where to go.

But as he walked, he spotted a familiar road.

It was slightly cracked with some glass shards, a few skid marks, a bunch of ripped up clothes.

It was the road to the bridge, the brick bridge where he found his Dad 2 months ago.

"Maybe I should stay here and maybe he'll find me" Nathan said to himself as he started to walk down the road.

He was starting to get so many memories from the past, most them were happy ones.

He remembered when he walked down into the bridge, only to see it was already occupied by another fox which scared him and caused him to fall into the water.

He remembered the words "What are you doing here kid? Shouldn't you be with your parents?" which came from the very fox that became his new dad.

He remembered when he saw Nick for the first time, and boy was he scared of his appearance, only in green boxers, the orange and creamy fur glowing in the moonlight, his sharp green eyes, it was unforgettable.

He then ran but tripped and sprained his ankle, he remembered seeing Nick approaching him while telling him to stay away but he wouldn't listen.

Then Nick picked him up and took him under the bridge, he could still feel his father's warm arms.

He remembered Nick cuddling him and making sure he was warm from the cold, how he ever so wanted to be with him again, with his father instead of being out alone again.

As Nathan walked down the road, he then saw the very bridge that granted him his wish when he wished at the shooting star.

The old brick bridge over a small stream of water and plants, the bridge that kept another fox under it that would become his father.

The bridge that granted him a better life.

Nathan shedded some tears as he thought of all the memories back then, when he found Nick, when he became his new son.

When he found a father that truly loved and cared for him.

Nathan then slowly made his way underneath the bridge.

It looked the same as it was left, a few pieces of litter, grass, a musky smell, some flowers and trees.

"This is where it all began Nathan, when I found a Dad who actually loves me" Nathan said as he walked under the bridge and sat down.

He listened to the sound of silence, the music of life.

Sleep began to take over, Nathan then slowly curled up into a ball to keep warm and eventually fell asleep.

Little did he know that this sleep would bring a nightmare.

Nightmare

Nathan slowly opened his eyes, he squinted as he saw yellow lights and eventually opened his yes to take in the lights.

He was in a room with grey walls with some wooden supports and boxes, a funny smell lay in the air.

Nathan remembered that this was the basement, when something horrible occured.

When his old Dad tried to eat him because he told someone about the things his parents done to him.

He stood up, he was wearing his favourite blue shirt with white stripes and a pair of green shorts.

He then heard the door open and pawsteps made the wooden stairs creek.

"We told you not to do it" a voice said, it didn't sound happy.

Nathan immediately recognised the voice, it was his old Dad's voice.

He eventually saw the monster that ruined his life, his eyes were blue, his fur was orange with spots of black fur, he wasn't wearing anything but his private parts were hidden, he was holding a dark blue pellet which had a funny smell.

"But you went and told someone, time to show you what true pain feels like" Nathan's old Dad said as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"You're not my dad!" Nathan shouted.

"You're right, but tell me, do you think your new dad Nick Wilde loved you? Do you think he cares about you?" Nathan's old Dad asked as he slowly made his way to Nathan.

Nathan froze with confusion, this memory did not have his Dad talk about Nick.

"He does! He loves me more than you do!" Nathan shouted back in defence.

"Typical answer, as time passes by, he'll turn on you, and he will hurt you very badly" Nathan's old Dad said as he raised the pellet up to his mouth.

"No he won't! He would never hurt me!" Nathan shouted back.

"Uh huh, and if he is your Dad, why hasn't he found you yet? Heck, he isn't even looking for you" Nathan's old Dad said.

And then he placed the pellet in his mouth and it burst, blue liquid flew everywhere and painted the walls slightly.

"So, this is what Nighthowlers feel like, I like it already!" Nathan's old Dad said happily as he collapsed onto the ground and started growling.

"Nighthowlers? Nighthowlers! That's what's making everyone go crazy! I have to tell Dad and Mom! Wait, Judy isn't my mother" Nathan thought and slightly blushed at his mistake.

Nathan watched in horror as bloodlust showed in his old Dad's eyes, his growling was getting more and more aggressive.

Then his old Dad looked up at him, and he did not look happy.

He put his tail up in the air and put himself in a pouncing position as he bared his sharp fangs and saliva foaming in his mouth.

Nathan slowly backed up but tripped over a small plank of wood and his old Dad Pou red into the air.

Nathan didn't have time to react and felt his old Dad's sharp claws din into his body.

He screamed out in pain and tried to pry him off but the savage fox was too strong, he wouldn't let go.

Nathan kept hitting his old Dad's muzzle but it just made the savage fox angrier and growl more louder.

Then the fox done the unspeakable.

He sank his sharps fangs into Nathan's stomach and back, Nathan was pinned.

Nathan screamed in pain and cried as blood started jutting out of his body where the savage fox was digging into him with his fangs.

"Get! Off!" Nathan screamed as he repeatedly hit his old Dad in the face but it wasn't doing anything.

Nathan felt like he was about to die, he felt his body limp as his old Dad knawed on him.

Bit you can always escape a nightmare.

You must have to wake up.

End of Nightmare

Nathan woke up with a scream as he jumped from he slept and started crying.

That memory was one of the most horrible things he ever felt, teeth piercing his body, claws scratching him, growling deafening his ears.

That nightmare made millions of questions flow through his brain as he cried, does Nick actually love him.

"Yes, he does love me! He kept me for 2 months and counting!" Nathan thought as he cried.

He looked around and sniffled, he was still under the brick bridge but it was still dark.

"Maybe we shouldn't go to sleep tonight, when it's morning, we find Daddy and we'll be happy again" Nathan said as he lay down and looked up at the starless sky.


	16. Chapter 16

A Son of his own Chapter 16: Reunion

Savannah Central, 2 hours after Chapter 15

Nick and Judy gradually walked down a Savannah Central street on their way to find a certain weasel Judy busted a few days back who was running a bootleg stall in a rather run down part of the town.

Just as they were about to turn off onto the next street, Judy stopped as her ears picked up a sound she would never want to hear.

Growling.

She turned around as did Nick and they both noticed an adult male tiger banging the stone ground with his fists while most onlookers backed up carefully.

Some tried approaching the tiger, only to realise he had gone savage!

The onlookers screamed and stated running indoors in hopes of getting away from the tiger.

Now it was Nick and Judy who were only on the street, with the tiger.

The tiger sniffed the air and turned around to face the bunny and fox.

He is his eyes set and waited for the duo to make a move.

"Judy? What do we do?" Nick asked in a panicked state.

"Run!" Judy yelled as she grabbed Nick's paw and started running as fast as she her legs could take her and nearly making Nick trip over multiple times.

She shouldn't have ran, now she and Nick were being chased by a tiger.

Judy could hear the tiger running after them in a savage state, he wasn't going to let them get away that easily.

The duo ran through a market Street that was rather too busy and soon everyone was screaming and tripping over each other as the savage tiger rushed through the market for 2 meals and 2 only, he didn't care about the other onlookers.

He only wanted the bunny and the fox.

"Judy! He's gaining on us!" Nick yelled as he ran as fast as he could but he was starting to get exhausted.

"I know! Hang on!" Judy yelled as she and Nick came across a small river.

They carefully jumped over some conviently placed rocks and boats but that wasn't enough to slow down the ravenous tiger.

The tiger practically leaped over the small river and was quickly gaining ground.

Nick then pulled out a dumpster as he and Judy ran into an alleyway, thankfully it slowed down the tiger but it would only last for so long.

But then Nick and Judy made a grave mistake.

They ran into a dead end.

Before they could turn around and escape, the tiger was blocking the only exit and was slowly making its way to its trapped prey.

"We're dead for real now!" Nick yelled as he started crying.

But then the tiger stopped, it wasn't stopping because Nick was crying.

The tiger smelt something far more tastier than meat.

Candy.

Licking his lips, he gradually turned around and left Nick and Judy in the alleyway with baffled looks on their faces.

"What? Did he just spare us?" Judy asked with surprise.

"But why?" Nick said with surprise too.

The duo decided to investigate the matter at paw and left the alleyway.

What they saw next made their mouths drop to the ground.

A little fox child was rubbing the savage tigers face like he was a pet and gave him a strawberry drop.

And that little fox was none other than Nathan himself, standing and staring right at death.

"Nathan?! Get away from that tiger!" Nick shouted as he saw how dangerously close Nathan was to the tiger.

Nathan showed a look of sadness but was immediately happy again as the tiger started licking his face like he was a newborn cub and started giggling.

Nick and Judy were so confused right now, why was this tiger acting so affectionately to Nathan?

"Why isn't he attacking you?" Judy said as she carefully approached Nathan and his new friend.

"As it turns out, these savage animals actually really like candy and they want to be loved" Nathan said as he gently rubbed the tigers lower jaw which made the tiger purr a bit.

"Nathan!" Nick shouted with joy as he ran to Nathan.

"Dad!" Nathan shouted back as he ran to his Dad.

They were then reunited in a big tight hug, Nick cried with joy as he was so happy to see Nathan alive and well.

"Are you hurt? And where's that wolf?" Nick asked as he searched Nathan for scratches.

"I'm fine, and the wolf, he got captured and is in the hospital" Nathan said as he shedded a tear.

But his new friend was there to cheer him up and licked the back of his head.

"Wow, he really likes you" Judy said as she stroked the tigers head and he didn't seem to mind.

"Yeah, but I have something to tell you guys, these predators aren't going savage by natural causes" Nathan said.

"What's making them go savage?" Judy asked as she took out a notebook and a carrot pen.

"A blue flower called Nighthowler, I had a nightmare last night of a bad memory of my old father nearly eating me and I saw him holding a blue pellet in his paws, he ate it and he went completely nuts, and the smell gives it away" Nathan said.

"Now that Nathan says it, there is a funny smell off the tiger" Nick said as he sniffed the air.

"Yeah, there is" Judy said as she soon noticed the revelation.

"But I don't know who is shooting these predators, if you look closely, you can see a little mark on his chest" Nathan said as he rubbed the tigers tummy to make him sit down so they could get a better look at the tigers chest.

There was in fact a slight pellet mark on his chest.

"He's right! There is a mark! With some blue stuff on it" Judy said as she went to get a sample.

"Don't touch it!" Nathan yelled.

Judy jumped back as the tiger slightly snarled at her to back off but calmed down.

"If you even touch the Nighthowler, you'll go savage yourself, the tiger growled so you wouldn't go nuts" Nathan said.

"Oh, right, well thanks for the heads up" Judy said.

Nick was so happy to see Nathan was safe and sound, and he was more happy to see that he can tame savage mammals.

"You better get a shirt on, luckily I have your shirt but it's still ripped up" Nick said sadly Ashe held out the shirt.

"It's better than nothing, let's get moving" Judy said.

"Where are we going?" Nathan asked.

"To see a certain weasel, and since no one I around because of Mr Tiger, can you take him with you in case Mr Weaselton is stubborn?" Nick said as the group started walking.

"Are you sure about that Nick? What if someone sees the tiger?" Judy said.

"Everyone is indoors tight now, I doubt they'll step outside anytime soon" Nick said.

"Okay, but Nathan, can you keep him calm?" Judy asked.

"Yes, just don't make sudden movements" Nathan said.

"Okay, let's meet Mr Weaselton, and it he is stubborn, Mr Tiger is going to have weasel for dinner" Judy said as the group walked off in search of Duke Weaselton.


	17. Chapter 17

A Son of his own Chapter 17: Answer us or become dinner

South Savannah Central, 11:00AM

It didn't take long for Nick and Judy to find Duke Weaselton offering famous movies no one seems to be interested in buying, Nathan and his new tiger friend meanwhile snuck around into an alleyway behind Dukes stall.

Luckily, not many mammals were around so they wouldn't see the savage tiger but luckily Nathan could keep him calm.

The tiger was so tame your want to pet him and cuddle him.

Now that the plan was set, Nick and Judy went in to move onto their target.

"Well hello! Step right up!" Duke called as a female Armadillo walked up to his stall to look at what movies he had on his desk "Anything you need, I got all your favourite movies! I even got movies that haven't been released yet!"

The female Armadillo wasn't interested and started walking away but Duke kept on persuading to get her attention back.

"The movies are 50% off! 20! Make me an offer! C'mon!" Duke said as the Armadillo walked away and Nick and Judy approached the stall.

"Well well, look what we have here, the Duke of Bootleg" Nick said as he and Judy walked up to the stall with serious looks on their faces.

"What's it to you Wilde, shouldn't you be melting down a pawpsicle or something?" Duke said as he stared at Nick and smirked when he saw Judy "Hey! If it isn't Flopsy the Copsy!"

"We both know those weren't moldy onions I caught you stealing, what were you going to do with those Nighthowlers Weselton?" Judy said as she crossed her arms and cut straight to business.

"It's Weasolton, Duke Weaselton" he corrected with annoyance and smirked as he held a toothpick in his fingers "And I ain't talking rabbit, and there's nothing you can do to make me" he continued as he threw the toothpick at Judy's face to prove his point.

Nick and Judy looked and at each other and smirked at Duke.

"What are you two planning?" Duke asked in a serious tone as he noticed the smirks.

"Oh just wait, Nathan!" Nick shouted and Nathan appeared around the corner and waved.

"What, you think I'm scared of a kid?" Duke said as he laughed.

"No, but you might be scared of my friend" Nathan said as he whistled to call his tiger who soon appeared around the corner and growled very aggressively at Duke.

"Ah! Why isn't he attacking you?!" Duke shouted as he screamed like a little girl and nearly knocked over his stall as the tiger slowly closed in on him.

"I tamed him myself, now, my Dad and Judy asked you a simple question, so answer truthfully, else my friend here will have Weasel for dinner tonight" Nathan said as his tiger growled at Duke.

"I would be honest Dukey, I wouldn't want my face to be mauled off now would I?" Nick said as he petted the tiger on his head which he loved.

"He's tame, but he can tell the difference between a good mammal and a bad mammal" Judy said as the tiger walked closer to Duke and placed himself in a pouncing position.

"Ah! Okay okay! I'll talk I'll talk!" Duke screamed and Nathan whistled to call his Tiger back to him and gave him a strawberry sweet for a job well done along with some rubbing which made the tiger purr.

"I stole those Nighthowlers so I could sell them! They offered me what I couldn't refuse, money" Duke said as he breathed fast and panicked slightly at the sight of the tiger.

"And to whom did you sell them?" Judy asked.

"A ram named Doug, we've a drop spot not far from here in an abandoned train station but be careful, Doug is the opposite of friendly, he's unfriendly" Duke said as he warned the group at the end.

After getting the information they needed, Nathan ordered Duke to run away and sell somewhere else before he would command his savage tiger friend to chase him and eat him.

Duke did just that and ran away with his bootleg stall as fast as he could while screaming.

"Nathan, great job!" Nick said as he approached Nathan and his Tiger.

"It was nothing really, it's not that hard when you give him candy" Nathan said as he kept rubbing his Tiger.

"Okay, there is an abandoned train station not far from here so, Nathan, does your Tiger mind if we ride him there?" Judy said as she wrote down on a notepad of what Duke told them.

"Not at all, right buddy?" Nathan said as he rubbed the Tigers front leg which made the Tiger lick Nathan's head.

Nathan giggled as he felt the rough tongue rub against his head and Nick couldn't help but laugh too.

The Tiger then sat down on his hind legs and then his front legs, inviting the trio to sit on his back and ride him.

Nathan got on first, then Nick carefully got on behind him and so did Judy.

Nathan patted the Tiger on the back of his head which made the Tiger stand up and started marching foward.

Luckily no one was on the streets as the citizens were afraid of another savage attack so as long as no one looked out their windows, the group walked in the clear.

The hip and shoulder bones of the Tiger jutted up and down as did the trio riding him which was funny because Nick nearly kept falling off.

Judy meanwhile was thinking about Nathan's statement on Nighthowlers, the very thing that's making predators go savage.

"If I had said that it was because of their biology like the Badger back at Cliffside said, then I would've made things worse for prey and predators" Judy thought as she realised the revelation.

"I, I would've lost...him" Judy whispered under her breath.

She cut that thought out her mind and shut her eyes while biting her lips.

Nick noticed the way Judy was acting and decided to talk to her.

"Hey Judy? You alright?" Nick asked as he faced her.

"I'm fine" Judy said.

"You are not fine, I can tell, what's wrong?" Nick asked.

"It's, it's nothing you need to know" Judy said.

Nick gave her a look of inquisition but decided not to question her further.

Nathan kept rubbing the tigers head to point out which direction to go and it worked.

The Tiger happily purred as it felt it's passengers massage it's back which it enjoyed.

Hard to believe but it's true.

Wandering through many empty streets, our heroes have finally arrived at their destination...

I hope you liked this chapter and I hope you are having a great Christmas and that you get wonderful presents and that you have a nice time with your families! Merry Christmas!


	18. Chapter 18

A Son of his own Chapter 18: Till we meet again and the train chase

I do not own Zootopia or Breaking Bad just so we are clear!

Abandoned Train Station, Savannah Central, 11:30AM

Casually marching through empty streets and alleyway, our trio ride on the back of a savage tiger that Nathan tamed.

Eventually coming up to a vacant Brock warehouse surrounded by yellow and orange leaves, a green subway entrance was in the vicinity.

They had reached their destination.

But what about the Tiger? They couldn't take him with them, he'd get in the way and blow their cover.

The trio then hop off the Tigers back and Nathan looks up at him with sadness.

"I guess this is where we part ways my savage friend" Nathan said as his eyes filled with tears as he rubbed the Tigers chin.

The Tiger immediately knew Nathan was sad and decided to cheer him up.

He then licked the tears off of Nathan's face which made Nathan giggle a bit.

But as Nathan was about to turn around, his nose caught a familiar scent.

It was emerging from the vacant brick warehouse.

"Dad, Judy, wait up! I have something to do!" Nathan yelled as Nick and Judy nearly walked around the corner.

"Be quick, time is of the essence" Nick said as he put his back against the brick wall and Judy took out her phone.

Nathan smiled and looked for a way into the vacant warehouse.

Spotting a rusty metal door that was still open, he opened it and coughed from the dusty air as he walked in.

Searching the room filled with broken wooden planks and plastic rubbish, Nathan eventually found what he was looking for.

A massive blue box containing a fine selection of Tundratown Iceberg fish.

This'll at least keep the savage Tiger's hunger for meat sated until he could be cured if they found a vaccine for Nighthowlers.

Opening the box, an ice cloud escaped from the box, covering Nathan's face in dry ice.

The Tiger walked in after Nathan out of curiosity and soon picked up the smell of many fish.

He immediately ran at the box on all fours and started gorging into the fish.

"Till we meet again, if you get cured, I'll visit you in the hospital" Nathan said as he rubbed behind the Tiger's ears which made him purr.

Nathan cried as he walked away and shut the iron door behind slightly but enough so that the Tiger wouldn't escape.

He left the brick warehouse and joined up with Nick and Judy.

"What were you doing?" Nick asked as he folded his arms.

"Nothing you need to know" Nathan said as he smiled and tried to look innocent.

Nick decided not to push further and move on.

"Okay, let's go guys!" Judy said as she and the 2 foxes ran up to the abandoned subway entrance.

They reached the entrance which was boarded and chained, they walked through the gate which had a hole in it and they rushed down the stairs into the darkness.

"When we get this Doug, he'll get more than a life sentence when he's put with me" Nick said as he gritted his teeth.

If mammals weren't going savage because of Nighthowlers, Nick could've lived a happy life with his son, but then he'd never meet Judy.

Unless she hussled him into a murder case or a drug trafficking case etc.

The trio paused for a moment to let a speeding subway train pass through the poorly kept tunnel filled with rocks and electrical wires as well as the train tracks themselves. They then made their way to a rusty train car covered in graffiti that was abandoned in the subway. The trio climbed in through an open window and what they saw was enough info to prove that Nathan was actually telling the truth about what was causing predators to go savage.

Inside the old train car was two rows of iron grow tables that held already grown Nighthowlers, the trio crawled in and looked at the fully grown evil flowers.

"Wow, the weasel wasn't lying" Judy said as she took out her phone to take photos.

"Yeah, old Doug has cornered the market on Nighthowlers" Nick said as he glared at the photos.

"And these are the very bane that made my old Dad nearly kill me" Nathan said grumpily as he stared down the flowers.

"Don't worry, we'll make sure these flowers are burned and" Judy said before the trio heard a door open from behind.

The trip quickly crawled underneath the iron table that held the Nighthowlers as Doug came into the lab, he wore a yellow hazard suit and was just in the process of placing a gas mask on his face.

He walked over to a large galvanised iron pot filled with Nighthowler extract and picked it up off the floor. The unsuspecting trio watched as Doug poured the contents of the pot into a metal container before throwing the pot onto the floor behind him, he closed the metal container and and turned a knob which allowed the Nighthowler juice to go through some flasks and clear stretching pipes. Doug then placed a small clear rubber ball at the end of the chemistry set and pushed the dark blue liquid into it. He then picked up the ball and looked at it before his phone rang on his desk where a chart map of Zootopia and photos of certain predators which were pinned onto it, they were all the predators Doug made go savage, including Otterton, Manchas and the Tiger Nathan made friends with.

Doug then took off his mask and answered his phone while Nick, Judy and Nathan snuck up underneath the desk to listen to the phone call.

"You got Doug here, what's the mark?" Doug said as he loaded the Nighthowler pellet he made into a gun "Cheetah in Sahara Square, got it"

He cocked the pistol to make sure the pellet was loaded.

"Are you serious? Yeah I know they're fast, I can hit them, listen, I hit a tiny little Otter through the open window of a moving car" Doug said, highlighting his achievements.

Judy started to have an epiphany, she imagined Otterton being shot from afar by Doug who waited for the limo to appear on the road and him getting hit by the blue pellet.

Next, she imagined Manchas unlocking his door, before he too would be shot through an open window by an unsuspecting ram spying on him.

It was all coming together now, Doug was using careful and smart tactics to outsmart his targets.

"Yeah I'll let you know when it's done, or you'll see it on the news, whichever comes first" Doug said as he disassembled his pistol and placed the parts into a briefcase.

Hard knocking was then heard from the back, getting the attention of everyone in the train.

"Hey Doug! Open up! We have your latte!" a rather angry voice shouted from outside.

"Alright, Woolter and Jesse are here now so we're leaving now" Doug said as he hung up and made him way to the door.

Judy then started to crawl from her hiding spot which made Nick and Nathan panic.

"What are you doing?! Get back here! What are you doing?! He's going to see you!" Nick whispered fiercely.

Judy ignored him and looked at Doug down the hallway before looking at the control panel at the engine of the train.

"What are you looking at?! Whatever you're thinking stop thinking it! Carrots! Carrots!" Nick whispered in frustration.

Doug opened the back door and two other rams holding polystyrene cups from Snarlbucks stood outside.

"It better have the extra foam this time-" Doug said before he was kicked out by Judy who kicked him into the other rams and made them spill their lattes.

Not the lattes!

Judy then quickly closed and locked the door with Nick and Nathan crawling out of their hiding spots and Nick was angry.

"What are you doing?! You just trapped us in here!" Nick shouted.

"We need to get this evidence to the ZPD!" Judy stated with determination.

"What? Okay here got it!" Nick said as he closed the briefcase and held it in his paws.

"No! All of it!" Judy exclaimed as she ran to the engine of the train.

"Wait what?!" Nick asked angrily as he and Nathan rushed to Judy who was fiddling with the train controls.

"Oh great, you're a conductor now huh? Hey listen, it would take a miracle to get this rust bucket going!" Nick stated.

At the end of his sentence, the train car started moving.

"You were saying?" Nathan said as he laughed.

"Well hallelujah, call me doubtful" Nick said in defeat and surprise.

He then jumped on the engineers seat with Judy and said "Mission accomplished" and then noticed the string hanging which was the horn and said "Hey, mind if I do a victory toot toot?"

"Okay, one toot toot" Judy said as Nick placed his paw on the string and pulled it down twice, letting out a loud horn.

"Well, I can cross that off the bucket list" Nick said happily.

The group then jumped when they heard a loud thud in the back of the train, Nathan looked through and with no warning, Woolter dropped in and started charging to the front.

Nathan, thinking quick, quickly closed the door and locked it and waited for Woolter to smash into it, slightly cracking the glass.

Nick looked through and smirked while Nathan stuck his tongue out but they quickly ducked down when Woolter started headbutting the door.

"I may want to rescind that victory toot toot" Nick said as he looked at Judy.

"No kidding" Nathan said.

Then the group heard a loud thudding sound from the roof and grew nervous.

"Maybe that's just hail?" Nick predicted as he smiled.

"Underground?" Nathan asked confusingly before

Suddenly, the window of the train was broken by a ram with an eye patch as he vigorously tried to grab Judy.

Nathan wasn't having anymore of this and yelled "Back off" as he jumped and claw the ram in the face.

The ram retaliated by slamming his fist into the little fox and sent him flying into the door behind him, knocking the wind out of him and breaking his arm and leg as he slammed into the wall with his limbs first.

Nathan screeched in pain and Nick quickly ran to Nathan's aid before he noticed Woolter was backed up all the way and started charging at the door, Nick quickly unlocked the door and opened it and yelled "In coming!" before Woolter charged straight through and knocked Jesse straight out of the train along with Judy who was now holding onto the horns of an unconscious Woolter.

"Judy!" Nick yelled as he grabbed Nathan carefully and jumped onto the engineers seat.

"Don't stop keep going!" Judy yelled as Nick was now the master of the controls.

"No no! Please stop!" Jesse yelled as he ran along the train tracks to avoid being run over.

"Do not stop this car!" Judy yelled.

Nick did ad he told and continued manning the controls while tending to his house injured son who valiantly stood up to a fully grown ram.

"Nathan, are you okay?" Nick asked as he fiddled with Nathan's body.

"No, my right arm and leg feel so sore" Nathan said in a crying tone as his eyes filled up.

Nick then heard something grind against the side of the train, he looked out and saw that Jesse's entire stomach wool was gone and attached to the side of the train.

Nick couldn't help but snicker and quickly noticed that Woolter regained consciousness and threw Judy up into the air and onto the roof of the train car. Woolter then smashed the window where Nick was and tried reaching for the controls but couldn't. The shattering glass shocked Nathan who quickly covered himself to protect him from the shrapnel. Suddenly another horn was heard and Nick looked down to see another train charging down the railway line straight towards them, if they didn't switch to another track, they would be derailed along with the other freight train carrying multiple carriages. Judy then popped her head down a small hatch from the back of the train.

"Speed up Nick! Speed up!" Judy ordered.

"But there's another train coming!" Nick protested.

"Trust me! Speed up!" Judy said as she left the hatch.

Nick did as she ordered and sped up the grain even though he didn't know her plan. Nathan braced himself if the trains were to collide. Woolter quickly noticed the other train and begged Nick to stop the train while screaming but Nick ignored him and went with plan. Woolter let out another scream and Judy appeared above him.

"Hey! Need some help?" Judy said as she slid down a little railing and slammed her feet into Woolter before he could answer and sent him flying into the switch that operated the Wig Wags on the train tracks and the single train cart turned onto the other set of tracks just before the freight train could hit them and send them flying. But the train car turned too fast around the corner snd started leaning over on its side as Judy held on outside for dear life while Nick grabbed Nathan and protected him as the train started sliding down the tracks on its side. Sparks were flying in the back which was starting to ignite the fuel tanks and the flowers. The trio quickly turned their attention ahead and saw a red end wall.

"I think that this is our stop!" Nick yelled.

Holding onto Nathan tightly, Nick crawled out of train car and jumped onto the train platform along with Judy. Nathan felt the wind being knocked out of him as he landed onto the cold hard platform with his father and Judy, he felt so defenceless now that he couldn't stand or operate his right arm. The trio watched as the train car slided and eventually crashed into the brick dead end wall with a very audible crash. The trio was silent before Judy spoke up.

"Well...Maybe, maybe some of the evidence survived" Judy said hoping for the best.

That hope was crushed when the train car exploded, destroying the evidence the trio needed to prove the ZPD what was causing the predators to go savage. A metal fuel container flew by the trio and exploded behind them. Nick quickly turned his attention to Nathan who lay on the ground defenceless and slightly crying.

"You alright?" Nick asked as he placed his paw on Nathan's head.

"No, neither is the evidence" Nathan said as he gently cried and pointed to the blown up train car.

"Everything is gone" Judy said in a soft and sad tone "We lost it all"

"Yeah" Nick said as he watched the flames die out and eventually brought the briefcase out which held the gun and serum and said "Oh except for this"

Nick let out a proud laugh while Judy and Nathan look with surprise.

"Oh Nick yes!" Judy shouted as she punched Nick's shoulder hardly.

"Ow" Nick said before he felt Nathan cuddle up to him.

"You're the best Dad!" Nathan said happily while sniffling and Nick have him a light kiss on the head.

"C'mon! We have to get this to the ZPD!" Judy ordered as she took the case from Nick.

Nick grabbed Nathan by around his stomach and scooped him up his arms like he was a baby and started running after Judy.

"Cut through the Natural History Museum!" Judy yelled as she and Nick ran up the stairs.

The trio continued running up the stairs and eventually into the Natural History Museum, thinking that they have already won, but little do they know what threats they will encounter in the museum...


	19. Chapter 19

A Son of his own Chapter 19: Museum chase

As the trio ran up the stairs that led to the Natural History Museum, Nathan was starting to feel weaker as his body was getting more and more weak as he broke his right arm and leg after being ruthlessly boxed by Jesse back on the train which sent him flying.

Nick saw how Nathan was acting and said "Hang in there, we're almost out of here!"

Nathan only let out a little squeal sound.

The trio ran past some historical monuments along with blasts from the past and soon Precinct 1 was in sight from inside the Museum.

"C'mon! It's right there!" Judy shouted as the trio ran by a pit and a voice shouted behind them.

"Judy! Judy!"

It was Dawn Bellwether, along with 2 Ram guards escorting her.

"Mayor Bellwether! We found out what's making the predators go savage! Someone's targeting them with a flower called Nighthowlers!" Judy said as she and Nick with Nathan tucked in his arms tagged along.

"I'm so proud of you Judy! You just did a super job!" Bellwether said as she left her hooves out to take the case.

Judy said about to give Dawn the case but immediately realised something.

"How did you know where to find us?" Judy asked as her tone slowly grew serious.

"I'll be taking that case now-" Dawn said as she went to grab but Judy pulled it back.

"Maybe, Nick, Nathan and I will take this case to the ZPD" Judy said as she and Nick backed up while nodding.

As they turned around, they noticed that the entrance was blocked by another Ram who started cracking his neck.

"Run!" Nick and Judy said in unison.

Nathan slowly opened his eyes as he felt Nick's heart beating faster as he and Judy started running.

"Get them!" Bellwether said and the Ram guards quickly took chase after the trio who ran into a closed enclosure.

Judy looked back to see if they were being chased but she didn't watch where she was going and scraped her leg off an elephant tusk that sat on the floor, causing her to drop the case holding the Nighthowler gun.

Nick immediately stopped in his tracks when he heard Judy cry in pain and saw her clutching her leg.

"Carrots!" Nick exclaimed as he ran over to Judy.

Judy slowly lifted her paws off of her wound and saw how deep it was while letting out a slight hiss, Nick repositioned Nathan and knelt to pick up Judy from around her waist.

"Don't worry, I got you" Nick said as he glanced at the entrance for a second and started running again while holding onto Nathan and Judy, 2 injured victims.

Judy grabbed the handle of the case as Nick ran around a corner behind a pillar and gently set Nathan and Judy onto the floor, Judy leaned against the case while Nathan just cowered on the floor since he was immobile, Nick digged through his pockets to see if he could find anything to cover Judy's wound with.

"Okay, now just relax" Nick said as he unwrapped a red hankerchief which contained some blueberries.

Nick forgot he had stored some blueberries when he bought them a while back, they were still fresh thankfully for him.

"Blueberry?" Nick offered as he held a blueberry with an embarrassed smile.

"Pass" Judy said weakly.

He wrapper the hankerchief around Judy's leg and then turned his attention to Nathan who was curled up in a ball on the floor while quietly crying.

"Nathan? You still with me?" Nick asked as he shook Nathan.

Nathan gently nodded and Dawn soon spoke up.

"Come on out Judy!" Dawn said as she walked into the enclosure.

Judy quickly grabbed the case and shoved it to Nick while he shook Nathan.

"Take the case! Get it to Bogo!" Judy whispered.

Nick pushed the case away and said "I'm not gonna leave you behind, that's not happening"

Judy along with Nathan meant very much to Nick, he wasn't just going to leave Judy for dead.

"But I can't walk" Judy whispered painfully.

"Well think of something" Nick said as he looked at the floor littered with blueberries.

An idea hatched inside his head.

"I hope this works" Nick thought.

Nick quickly turned to look at a prehistoric stuffed bunny holding a spear.

"I have a plan that could put Dawn behind bars" Nick whispered to Judy.

He whispered his plan into Judy's ear before Dawn spoke up again.

"We're on the same team Judy, underestimated, underappreciated, aren't you sick of it?!" Dawn said as she and her guards searched the closed enclosure for the trio.

"Predators, they may be strong and loud, but prey outnumber predators ten to one" Dawn said, making a maths mistake.

"Doesn't she mean 9 to 1?" Nathan weakly whispered.

Nick had to hold in his snickering and placed the stuffed rabbit to a position where you would see it's shadow.

Dawn then noticed the bunny shadow and mistakes it for Judy's, that was when Nick made his move with Nathan and Judy in his arms.

Dawn snapped her fingers which caught the attention of one of her guards who looked and saw the bunny shadow and slowly made his way to it as Dawn continued talking.

"Think about it! 90 percent of the population united against a common enemy! We'll be unstoppable!" Dawn said as the Ram prepared to walk around the corner.

The Ram then jumped around the corner to grab Judy, but instead of seeing a live rabbit, he saw a stuffed prehistoric rabbit holding a spear at him, the guard grunted in confusion before the sound of a metal pipe falling over caught the attention of the guards and Bellwether. They turned around to the source of the sound and saw Nick running with Nathan in his arms and Judy leaning against him to support as they made their way to the exit.

"Over there!" Bellwether shouted.

The ram guard quickly chased against the trio as Nick slided underneath a barricade and started rushing to the exit along with Judy as fast as their legs could take them. Nick quickly looked around and saw that the ram chasing them was quickly gaining ground on his left side. He braced himself as the Ram prepared to charge right into him. Taking the full force of the ram that charged into him, Nick, Nathan and Judy were sent flying into a pit filled with fake plants and fauna. Landing on their sides hard, they looked up and saw that they were indeed trapped in the pit with no means of escaping and Nick immediately realised the case was up on ground level with Dawn Bellwether.

Nick turned his attention to Nathan and Judy, who lay in the ground wrapped up in a ball while holding onto their legs.

"Are you two okay?" Nick asked as he rushed over to the 2 injured animals.

Judy nodded which made Nick with with relief, Nathan on the other paw was not.

Nathan shook his head and Nick placed his paw on Nathan's head and turned his head around to face his.

"Nathan, everything is going to be okay" Nick said.

Nathan didn't respond, he just bluntly stared at his father but gave a slight nod.

"You should have just stuck to being a carrot farmer huh? It is too bad, I did like you" Dawn said in a mocking as she stared at the helpless trio.

"What are you going to do? Kill me?!" Judy shouted in defence as she held onto her leg.

"Oh no, of course not" Dawn said as she stared at Nick deviously "He is"

And with that, Dawn took out the gun from the case and shot Nick.

She shot a pellet at Nick's neck which made him shout in pain as he fell to the ground.

"No!" Judy shouted as she rushed to Nick and placed her paws on his back and said "Oh Nick!"

"And did you thinkI was going to fall to your trick? I don't think so!" Dawn said as she held out a blueberry which made Judy freeze.

She had actually shot Nick with a Nighthowler pellet.

Nick started lightly growling as the serum affected his bloodstream while Dawn took out her phone to call the ZPD.

"Yes, police, there's a savage fox in the Natural History Museum! Officer Hopps is down! Please hurry!" Dawn said as she called 911 as a damsel in distress.

Judy gripped Nick's back and said "No, don't do this Nick fight it!"

"Do you think that I going to work? There is no reversing the effects of Nighthowlers, he won't listen to your commands" Dawn said as she placed her phone in her pocket.

Nick then let out an angry snarl as he scrunched his back up which made Judy back up in terror, she looked into his eyes.

He had gone savage.

But Nick wasn't showing any interest in Judy even though she was his prey, he turned his head to face someone weaker and helpless.

Nathan.


	20. Chapter 20

A Son of his own Chapter 20: The Savage Father

Bellwether shot a Nighthowler pellet at Nick, an actual one.

She didn't fall for the blueberry trick, this isn't looking good.

Judy so riddled with fear backed up into a corner but immediately realised she had nowhere to go.

"So that's it?! Prey fears predators and you stay in power?!" Judy shouted, questioning Bellwethers plans.

"Yeah, pretty much" Bellwether said as she smirked.

"It won't work!" Judy shouted.

"Fear always work, and I'll dart every predator in Zootopia to keep it that way" Bellwether said as Nick growled again.

Judy looked at Nick and he was looking straight at her but looked in another direction.

Nick did give her an odd stare but he didn't look interested in her.

He was interested in someone else, someone who was weaker and helpless.

Nathan.

Judy immediately realised Nick had his raging eyes set on Nathan, and was slowly making his way towards him.

Bellwether watched with anger and confusion.

"What?! You're a fox! Kill the rabbit you dumb animal!" Bellwether shouted which got Nick's attention.

Nick just looked up at Bellwether and growled at her which startled her slightly along with her guards.

Nick was too busy paying attention to Nathan who was defenceless and weak, more than Judy.

Nick slowly approached Nathan on all fours while growling aggressively.

Nathan was trying to move but as unable to thanks to his broken leg and arm which were just becoming more painful.

He started having flashbacks, of his nightmare when his old Dad tried to eat him when he told someone what his parents were doing to him.

And now his new father Nick said going to do the same.

"Savage Fox kills innocent and injured child! That's perfect for a headline!" Bellwether said happily, she was really enjoying what she was seeing.

"You're a monster! Laughing at other mammals pain!" Judy shouted back up at Dawn.

"Oh but there's nothing you can do is there? You have a leg injury yourself while that puny child has a broken arm and leg, this event will cost him an arm and a leg!" Bellwether said as she laughed manically.

Nathan started gently crying as Nick got closer and closer to him.

"Dad" Nathan said weakly.

Nick only growled in response aggressively.

"Don't, please" Nathan said weakly.

Nick only growled again in response as he got closer.

Nick wasn't showing any interest in his natural enemy which is a rabbit, why?

Nathan bluntly faced Nick who was now standing over him.

He twitched as he felt hot breath and fangs gently press against his neck and paws rubbing his sides.

He then felt the fangs sink deeper into his neck, he felt like he was about to die.

Killed by his wish, his new father.

The fox that gave him a better life.

Nathan shut his eyes, waiting for death to take over him.

But it never came.

He felt himself being hoisted off the ground.

Nick was carrying him by the scruff of his neck, like a savage fox would back in the olden days.

Nathan felt a bit weird floating in the air as Nick carried him to the other side of the pit, as far away from Bellwether as possible.

He came to the shelter of a fake bush and took cover behind it, he gently set Nathan down into the ground and curled up into a ball around him and stared at him with a look of worry.

Nick wasn't interested in killing Judy at all, he was not concerned about his son's injuries.

Nathan then felt something wet against his head.

His Dad's tongue.

Nick was cleaning him of the dirt and started gently nuzzling him.

He was being ever so careful to not hurt Nathan by not preening on his broken leg and arm.

He was protecting his cub, by all means possible.

He did throw a few stares at Judy but rather a stare of making sure she didn't sneak up on him.

Judy let out a sigh of relief as Nick paid more attention to Nathan than her while Bellwether looked at them with a angry face.

"What are you doing you stupid fox?! Kill that child!" Bellwether shouted with rage as her plans weren't going as planned.

Nick faced Bellwether when she said that and growled at her while his fur stuck up on his back, making him looking bigger.

"He's not stupid! He's protecting his child!" Judy shouted in retaliation.

"Huh! I should just double the dosage and then he'll end that miserable child's life!" Bellwether shouted in frustration.

"That amount of dosage could kill him! And have you no respect for children?!" Judy yelled as she had grown to like Nathan.

"For prey children, not preds, and I don't care if it kills him" Bellwether said.

"Aaargh!" the both of Bellwethers guards screamed like little girls.

"What is, it?" Bellwether said in an annoyed tone and she immediately realised why her guards screamed and nearly screamed herself.

The Tiger that Nathan befriended was looking straight at them from the Train Station entrance.

"Can we run now?" the guards asked.

"YES!" Bellwether screamed.

The trio of bad sheep scattered and the savage Tiger took chase.

But as he passed the pit, he heard Nathan crying softly.

He looked down into the pit and saw that his Bunny friend was injured and his fox friends were having other problems like Nathan being injured and Nick was just like him now.

The savage Tiger jumped into the pit and walked over to Nick who was licking Nathan.

Nick turned his head and immediately realised it was his friend Mr Savage Tiger so he happily let the Tiger get close as he knew he wouldn't hurt him or Nathan.

He let the Tiger gently nuzzle against Nathan's head which made Nathan purr a bit in comfort.

The Tiger then turned his head to Judy and walked over to her with care.

Judy didn't flinch with fear as she knew the Tiger wouldn't hurt her.

The Tiger was now in front of her and smelt her leg wound and gently licked it clean.

He then carefully picked up Judy with his maw by the back of her shirt and carried her over to where Nick was and as Nick did, put her on the ground and wrapped in a ball around her.

Nathan and Judy had nothing to be afraid of, their savage friends would keep them safe.

"Hopps! Bellwether!" a deep and gruff voice roared from the entrance of the museum.

"Chief Bogo!" Judy shouted.

She heard multiple pawsteps and soon a whole team of professional police officers stood at the edge of the den, all of them shocked with what they saw next.

"Hopps! Report!" Chief Bogo shouted from ground level.

"These 2 predators have gone savage, Mayor Dawn Bellwether has been darting predators all over the city!" Judy shouted as she took out her carrot pen.

"And I'll dart every predator in Zootopia to keep it that way!" the pen said when Judy pressed the recording switch.

"That traitor, we'll make sure she is put behind bars the moment we find her, as for you 3" Chief Bogo said.

"There's 4 of us sir, but you can't see him because of Nick, he's covering him to make sure he's hidden" Judy said.

"Who is he?" Chief Bogo asked.

"His son, Nathan" Judy said.

"Alright then, another name to add to the list, tranq them" Chief Bogo said.

And then rhinos dressed in riot gear took out tranquilizer rifles and shot the group.

They fell asleep peacefully as Judy and Nathan preened against the soft predators bellies which moved up and down.

All that was to be done now was for them to be treated.


	21. Chapter 21

A Son of his own Chapter 21: Aftermath

Leave your reviews down below if you want to see more!

A few days have passed after the incident at the Natural History Museum, Dawn was found hiding in a box and arrested instantly and I currently awaiting trial.

Judy was checked out of the hospital with merely a sore leg but she was told by doctors not to put much pressure on her leg when walking.

Nick was checked out of the hospital after receiving his antidote and now he is normal and happy like he should be, he was shocked to hear what he did when he went savage but he was relieved that he didn't hurt Nathan any further.

The Tiger said checked out after receiving his antidote and thankfully didn't have any severe injuries, he was surprised that he was tame as a baby and was relieved he didn't attack anyone.

Nathan however wasn't so lucky.

Due to the powerful punch recieved from Jesse from the train car chase, his right leg and arm were badly damaged, his bones were snapped.

He was currently in a mild concussion, the doctors said he will get better but he might have a case of amnesia.

He had suffered too much, his old parents treated him like dirt, he was beaten and after nearly being eaten by his old Dad, he left his home and found Nick.

2 months of happiness and love lead to pain and grief when predators started going savage, and things got worse when Bellwether came to power.

Nathan lay down unconscious on a white hospital bed wearing a white hospital gown, he had tubes around his body absorbing infected blood and measuring his blood pressure which thankfully was normal.

A heart rate monitor slowly beeped and beeped in sync with Nathan's heartbeat as he slept.

Nick sat by his side and just looked at his unconscious son.

He didn't want it to be like this, he wanted Nathan to feel happy and safe again.

But the train chase changed all of that, when Nathan valiantly stood up to Jesse and attempted to prevent him from grabbing Judy.

Costing him an arm and a leg in the process.

Nick slowly let out a tear and the glass hospital door leading into Nathan's room opened.

It was Judy, she was wearing a pink flannel with blue jeans and she was holding flowers in her paws.

"How is he?" Judy asked softly as she stood at the other side of the bed.

"He'll live thankfully, but he mightn't remember you, me and himself" Nick said as he gently cried.

"You're saying he might have amnesia when he wakes up?" Judy asked.

"Yes" Nick said.

"I'm sorry Nick, it's my fault" Judy said.

"Judy, how is it your fault?" Nick asked.

"If I hadn't dragged you two into this case, none of this would be happening, I probably just ruined the life of an innocent child" Judy said as she started crying herself.

"Judy, it's not your fault, it's Bellwethers, she was the one who started all this, she was the one who was making predators go savage, and me" Nick said.

"When you put it that way, it doesn't sound so bad" Judy said as she wiped her tears away.

"Are those flowers for him?" Nick asked, pointing at the mixture of exotic plants.

"Yes, I bought them from my family market, I hope your son gets well soon" Judy said.

"Thank you" Nick as he took the flowers and placed them on the small white desk next to Nathan's bed.

"Oh and Nick, I was wondering, since I'm on medical leave, I was wondering if maybe, you wanted to, hang out?" Judy said nervously.

"Hang out with a bunny? Should I?" Nick thought.

"You know what, why not? At least you're someone that I can trust" Nick said happily.

The door opened again, revealing a Tigress nurse.

"Mr Wilde and Mrs Hopps, visiting time is over now since I have to do a medical examination on Nathan so may I ask you to step outside?" the Tigress said.

"Yes Doctor" Nick said as he looked back at his son and lay a kiss on his forehead.

He saw that Nathan's heartbeat slightly increased by a small margin, that put a smile on his muzzle along with Judy.

"Don't worry Nick, I'll do everything I can to make sure Nathan will be fine again" the Tigress said.

"Yes doctor" Nick said and he and Judy stepped outside the room and prepared to leave the hospital.

Nick slowly cried as he and Judy carefully walked through the hospital.

"Nick, Nathan will be fine, I know he will" Judy said as she placed her paw on Nick's back.

"What if he doesn't?" Nick asked "Nathan is...The best thing that's happened to me since, forever, he opened a new life to me and I've never been so happy before" he said as he continued crying.

"I know how you feel, I remember when my little brother Sam got in a farming accident and he was unconscious for 2 weeks, while he did have a slight case of amnesia, he quickly recovered and he is still happy to this day" Judy said.

"That doesn't cheer me up" Nick said.

"I know, but you make a great dad" Judy said.

"Foxes are very devoted parents, if only society would pay more attention to that part of foxes" Nick said.

"I understand Nick, so do you want to hang out today or do you need time by yourself?" Judy said.

"I'd rather be with you, I need to distract my mind" Nick said as he smirked.

"That's my fox, let's go" Judy said as she and Nick left the hospital.

Will Nathan fall under the influence of amnesia? Or will he remember anything? Find out in the next chapter!


	22. Chapter 22

A Son of his own Chapter 22: The Fox Lord

Nathan lay unconscious peacefully on his hospital bed, his leg and arm in pain due to them being broken.

The heart rate monitor just kept beeping slowly as Nathan peacefully breathed in and out.

But in his unconscious state, he was dreaming.

He was having a happy dream, he was in a green meadow, running around and playing with the tall grass and laughed as the grass tickled his fur.

The sun was shining brightly and no clouds were in the sapphire blue sky.

But as he ran through the meadow, he spotted a camp fire next to a peacefully running river.

And someone was sitting around the campfire on a log, another fox.

But he didn't look like your average fox, he looked like Nick, but he was wearing some sort of primitive clothing.

He wore a brown leather belt across his thighs with some brown leather pants, he wasn't wearing a shirt.

Said fox then spotted Nathan and invited him over.

"Come here little boy, I won't hurt you" the fox said, his voice was calm and gentle.

Nathan couldn't help but feel mesmerised by this fox, who was he? Where do he come from? Why was he here?

"Who are you?" Nathan asked.

"I am Vulpecula, the Lord of Foxes at your service" Vulpecula said as he invited Nathan over again.

Nathan cautiously walked over to the primitive fox and sat beside him.

"Your name is Nathan correct?" Vulpecula asked.

"Yes" Nathan said.

"I'm really proud of you and your father, you saved Zootopia from total utter chaos" Vulpecula said as he hugged Nathan.

"I know, but where am I?" Nathan asked.

"A dream, your dream, you are dreaming of happiness due to your bad wounds you received" Vulpecula said.

"A dream? And what is myself like now outside my dream?" Nathan asked.

"Unconscious and lying on a white hospital bed with a broken arm and leg, and you are at a high risk of having amnesia, but don't worry my child, I won't allow that to happen to you" Vulpecula said.

"You will?" Nathan asked surprised.

"I will, I see your future, you will make a great change in the history of Zootopia alongside your father, I'm so glad you ran away from those details called parents, a true fox would defend his or her child with his or her life, not treat them like dirt" Vulpecula said.

"I know, but why wouldn't they at first?" Nathan asked.

"They were addicted to plants that ruined you, drugs" Vulpecula said.

"Oh, and is my Dad okay?" Nathan asked.

"Your father is just fine, as is Judy" Vulpecula said as he smiled.

"So now what?" Nathan asked.

"Now it's time for you to wake up my child and make a difference" Vulpecula said.

"Will I ever see you again?" Nathan asked in an upset tone.

"You might, should you ever get a life threatening injury again" Vulpecula said as he opened a white hole in the sky and Nathan started to slowly float into the sky.

"And don't worry, everything will be fine"

Those were the last words of Vulpecula before Nathan slowly began waking up...

* * *

Next day...

Nick and Judy sat in the waiting area of the hospital with Nick slightly crying and Judy patting him on the back.

"Nick, relax, you're going to see your son again" Judy said to brighten the mood.

"But what I he doesn't remember me? What if he's brain dead?" Nick said as he cried.

Other mammals were in the room but decided not to get involved as Nick was very upset about his son's condition.

What if Nathan was brain dead? What if he wouldnt remember Nick? Judy? Himself?

Nick just stayed where he was and lightly cried to avoid attention to himself.

"Nick, I know Nathan will be fine, he'll get through this" Judy said in a soft manner.

"I hope your right, but I'm feeling so happy and sad at the same time" Nick said.

"I know Nick, it's because you care very much about Nathan, that's what makes a great parent, it's what makes you a great father" Judy said.

Judy was right.

"I'll take those words into consideration" Nick said as he cheered up slightly.

"Do, and tell me Nick, I was wondering, if you want to, do you want to become my, partner?" Judy asked.

Nick became shocked when she said that, him? A police officer? Maybe he should.

"I will, but not now, I have to make sure my son is in good health and I need to spend some lost time with him" Nick said.

"I understand" Judy said as she smiled.

That's something to look foward too.

Judy then got surprised herself when Nick brought her into a big hug.

"Thank you Judy, for everything" Nick said as he gently cried.

"Your welcome Nick, it's my job after all" Judy said as she lightly laughed.

"I know, and together, I will do the same thing as you, making the world a better place" Nick said.

They then broke the hug and lightly laughed as some mammals were staring at them.

Then Nick's ears sprung into the air.

He heard a voice he thought he would never hear again.

"Daddy!"


	23. Chapter 23

A Son of his own Chapter 23: Happiness beyond Happiness

Nick had never been so happy to hear the sound of Nathan's sweet little voice calling to him, he and Judy immediately got off their seats in the hospital waiting room and ran to Nathan's room to greet him.

They walked through the glass doorway and Nick turned into a mess of tears the moment he saw Nathan sitting upwards in his bed. He wiped his tears away with his paws as he and Judy walked over to him.

Nick couldn't believe it, Nathan said just like himself again, his tired but sparkling eyes with a nice and happy smile on his face made Nick feel so happy beyond happy.

"Daddy!" Nathan said as he lifts his left arm into the air since his right one was in a cast.

"I'm right here son" Nick said as a big smile appeared on his muzzle and he sat down on the bed beside his son but was careful not to hurt him, he remembered his father.

With Nick's help, he helped Judy up into the bed as well and Nick gently rubbed Nathan's head.

"It's great to see you awake again Nathan" Nick said and Nathan smiled at him.

"How are you feeling Nathan?" Judy asked as she smiled too.

"Tired, and sore but I'm okay all in all" Nathan said softly.

"Don't you worry about that, when we get home we'll watch a movie together, sound good?" Nick said.

"Yeah, sounds like a plan" Nathan said happily as he slightly jumped up and down.

"I'm glad you're okay Nathan, you had me worried sick here like your father!" Judy said in a joking manner.

"Really? Why?" Nathan asked.

"The doctors said that because of how bad your injuries were, you could've had memory loss" Nick said, sounding a little sadder.

"Oh, but I guess fate wouldn't allow it!" Nathan said happily.

He remembered his dream he had when he was unconscious, but he thought now wasn't the time to let Nick know about Vulpecula.

"So, what happened? What happened to Dad in the museum? He went nuts like the Tiger in the alleyway" Nathan said.

"The now arrested former Mayor Dawn Bellwether darted me with Nighthowlers, but I was more interested in you than Carrots here, according to her" Nick said as he smirked at Judy who smiled back.

"Yeah, he was growling and snarling and barking but while he did stare at me at times, he was more interested in keeping you safe than stalking his natural enemy" Judy said as she gently stroked Nathan's head.

"I recall that, but I think I fainted when his grizzled muzzled was right in front of me" Nathan said.

"Yeah, and Bellwether was going to dart Nick again so he'd go after me, but then your Tiger buddy came to the rescue" Judy said happily.

"I don't really know what happened son so you have to listen to her" Nick said.

"I don't have much of a choice do I?" Nathan said as he giggled.

"Yeah, the Tiger scared Dawn and her goons away and then he jumped down into the pit we were rammed into and then he picked me up and brought me over to Nick who was taking care of you like a natural fox would in the old days" Judy said as she showed a nervous face.

"That's sounds amazing and scary, but at least the Tiger was on our side, and where's Dawn now?" Nathan said as he stretched his still operational arm and leg.

"She's in prison currently awaiting trial in criminal court, I'll make sure she gets a good record for her crimes, not also to mention the fact that she wanted to see you get mauled by Nick" Judy said happily.

"That evil sheep, I'll maul her if she rares to show her face to me again" Nick said as he growled slightly.

"Now now Nick, I know every predator would like to make mutton chops off of her, but right now, she must answer for her crimes" Judy said.

"Well, I can only dream" Nick said as he grunted.

"Speaking of the Tiger, is he okay?" Nathan asked worriedly.

"He's fine, he got the antidote and is now a proud father of 2 boys and 2 girls" Judy said happily.

"At least he gets to feel the happiness of being a parent, just like me" Nick said as he smiled at Nathan.

"Thank you for not eating me" Nathan said as he gently cried with joy.

"Thank you for not forgetting about me, and Judy too" Nick said as he cried with joy too.

Judy couldn't be anymore happier to herself, to see a family reunited after unfortunate circumstances, and the happiness that is released when the family see each other again, it's so, beyond happiness.

"Judy, thank you" Nathan said gently as he felt falling asleep again.

"Aw, does wittle Nathan need naptime?" Nick asked in a baby voice.

"Maybe" Nathan said as he gently yawned.

As he yawned, the glass doors that led into his room opened and a Tigress doctor entered the room, her brown eyes opened wide open with relief and she sighed with relief when she was that Nathan was awake.

"Oh thank goodness you're awake, I thought you weren't going to able to remember anything, I'm Doctor Tigger by the way, I just came in to see how you are doing, are you feeling any pains or having any trouble breathing or seeing?" Tigger said as she walked over to the trio.

"Well, my right leg and arm are still sore but I can handle it, I'm also just tired from everything that's happened" Nathan said softly.

Dr. Tigger took out a stethoscope and placed it over Nathan's chest to hear how his heartbeat and breathing was doing and thankfully it was fine. She then took out a ophthalmoscope to see how his eyes were doing, as she looked, she noticed Nathan was having a bit of trouble seeing at times.

"It appears your vision isn't good but not by a long shot, but that is to be expected after an incident like this, you won't be needing glasses since you will be perfectly fine in a few days, so I'm glad to say Nathan can be checked out of the hospital but make sure to help him when he needs to walk, his leg is around the same as Judy's but make sure he doesn't put too much pressure on it, if there is any strange occurrences like trouble breathing or swelling, you bring Nathan back here okay?" Tigger said.

"Got it" Nick said.

"I'll take my leave then" Tigger said as she left the room.

"I better get back to my apartment, I may be on medical leave but my paperwork isn't, so if you need anything or have any problems, call me and if I have time, I'll be happy to help" Judy said as she carefully got off the bed and walked away.

"Goodbye Carrots!" Nick said happily as he waved Judy goodbye.

"Bye Judy!" Nathan said as he too waved.

Nick then turned his eyes to Nathan and smiled at him happily.

"I'm glad I adopted you when I found, when you found me 2 months ago, I used to be such a bad fox, but then I felt so much, better and happier because of you Nathan, and I was worried if you wouldn't remember me, I think you're the best son anyone could have" Nick said as he gently hugged Nathan.

"And you're the best Dad anyone could have, so, can you take me home? Please?" Nathan asked as he showed his puppy eyes.

"No, I will take you home, let's get you dressed up first" Nick said as he walked over to a white plastic bag on a small dark brown coffee table in the corner of the room which contained Nathan's clothes.

He held it in his paws while Nathan carefully crawled out of the covers.

Nick undone Nathan's hospital gown, leaving him in his boxers.

Nick then carefully put Nathan's green shirt with desert tan shorts on his body, managing to prevent hurting him in the process.

"Now that you're all set up, let's go home" Nick said.

"But how am I supposed to walk?" Nathan asked with worry.

"I can help with that" Nick said as he carefully scooped Nathan into his arms and gently tickled his belly, making him giggle.

"That'll do it" Nathan said as he happily giggled.

"Off to home we go, we have some father and son time to catch up on" Nick said as he walked through the doorway and into the hallway.

"Well, wake me when we get there" Nathan said as he slowly fell asleep in his father's arms.

Nick looked down at Nathan and smiled very happily, his son made gentle baby noises as he slept peacefully in his Dad's arm's.

"If only everyone had a personality like yours" Nick whispered as he made his way out of the hospital.

Onwards to the Wilde Apartment.


	24. Chapter 24

A Son of his own Chapter 24: More to this than you'd think

Leave a review if you enjoyed!

Next day...

Nick and Nathan lay fast asleep in their bed in their apartment in Savannah Central as the city started to wake up.

It was raining outside, the sound of rain hitting against the window always soothed Nick, every morning he'd always sleep in with his son cuddled up to him.

The Nighthowler crisis was over, Dawn Bellwether was arrested, the flower was banned from Zootopia, all was well for the city's citizen's.

Or was it?

Old memories leave scars on those who witness them.

Nick then began to slowly open his eyes, he let out a yawn and gently smacked his lips, the horrible morning breath engulfing his sensitive nose.

He saw that he was only wearing his black boxers, he and Nathan must've collapsed onto the bed last night.

He stretched his arms out, then he felt something preening against his side.

It was none other than Nathan himself, his own son, that he failed to protect.

Now Nathan would have to live weeks or even months with a broken leg and arm, it broke Nick's heart to see his son in such undesirable pain.

While Nathan's leg was still able to be used, the Doctors said not to put much pressure on it, his arm on the other paw wasn't so good, he had a white cast holding it against his chest.

He smiled at his peacefully sleeping son, he gently kissed his head and scooped him into his arms gently as to not wake him up.

He then carefully hopped off the bed and made his way to the living room.

His claws tapped against the floor as he walked down the hallway that led to the kitchen and the living room.

When he reached the living room, he carefully set Nathan down on the couch and walked into the kitchen quietly.

He decided to do eggs, toast and bacon with some diet fizzy drinks (Soda) for breakfast, Nathan would love that wouldn't he?

Walking into the kitchen, Nick took out some plates, pans, bread and glasses as quietly as he could.

Setting the pans onto the glass topped cooker, he placed sunflower oil onto the pans and placed the eggs and bacon onto the pans and let them sizzle away.

He then placed in some bread into the toaster and let the bread toast.

And then he poured in some Diet Petsi into the two glasses he left out in the kitchen.

The smell of breakfast getting ready filled the nose of Nick, then he heard a little yawn.

He looked to the living room and he saw Nathan slowly waking up, but he didn't look content on moving.

"Hey son, have a nice sleep?" Nick asked as he walked into the living room and greeted his son.

"Yeah, but I'm still sore" Nathan said softly as he lay his back against the soft cushion on the couch.

"That is to be expected, but you were very brave Nathan, to go up against that Ram" Nick said as he sat down beside Nathan and patted his back.

"I know, but I kinda wish I didn't" Nathan said as he let out a tear.

"Hey, now don't go crying on me that easily son" Nick said as he wiped the tear away with his paw.

Nathan just looked up at his father's eye's and hugged his body with his only good arm.

Nick carefully hugged Nathan as he gently cried into his Dad's fur.

"Dad?" Nathan mumbled into his father's fur.

"Yes Nathan?" Nick said as he gently hugged his son.

"I'm scared" Nathan said gently as he looked up to his Dad's eyes again.

"Why are you scared? Everything's back to normal, Bellwether is in prison and Nighthowlers are now banned" Nick said.

"I know, but I feel like there's more to it than that" Nathan said gently as he looked down.

"As in?" Nick asked curiously.

"It's Bellwether's tone, while she did start the Nighthowler crisis, I feel like she wasn't the one who planned it" Nathan said.

"If that's the case, who did?" Nick asked.

"I don't know, but it's just the way she talked, she didn't claim full credit, you taught me how to recognise different personalities, and her's looked like underappreciated, while she did say that back in the museum, I don't think she's fully responsible" Nathan said.

"You're right there, but we can't tell the ZPD because we don't have any evidence, if your theory makes sense, I'll tell Judy" Nick said.

"Okay" Nathan said.

"Oh, breakfast must be ready" Nick said as he stood up after hearing a ding from the kitchen.

Nathan stayed on the couch and waited for Nick to come and serve him his breakfast.

Nathan grabbed the TV remote and turned on the television to see if anything was on.

Nick then walked in with two plates with eggs, bacon and buttered toast and set them down onto the table in front of the couch.

"I'll get the drinks so you can start now" Nick said as he walked back into the kitchen.

Nathan switched through multiple channels which mainly consisted of morning talk shows and advertisements, none of which interested him.

Nick then walked in with two glasses filled with brown liquid that fizzed and bubbled.

He gave one glass to Nathan, Nathan leaned his muzzle over the glass and the bubbles tickled his nose which made him lightly laugh.

Nick switched to a channel that was talking about the effects of the Nighthowler crisis and how badly predator families were affected as a result of Bellwethers influence.

Most predators lost their jobs as a result of the case and re-hiring is currently underway, many became homeless since they couldn't pay their taxes and some are still homeless at the moment and some families have even left Zootopia as a result of a bad life.

Nathan slowly ate his eggs and bacon and toast, Nick noticed how slow Nathan was eating and could already tell he was depressed.

"Something wrong?" Nick asked as he gently nudged Nathan to get his attention.

"Huh? Yeah, everything is fine" Nathan said as he ate his breakfast.

"No, something's bothering you son, tell me" Nick said as he muted the TV.

"It's what happened in the museum, I thought I was about to die because of my new Dad, I started to remember my old Dad when he tried to eat me, and that's what I thought you were going to do" Nathan said sadly.

"Oh Nathan, I'm so sorry but I couldn't control myself, I'm glad I didn't attack you but if I did, you'd be, gone" Nick said as he gently cried.

Nathan was right, if Nick had killed Nathan, he would never live it down, knowing that he took the life of a child.

But he was glad he didn't, he could now live a happy life with his son.

After they finished their breakfast, they walked to the bathroom and brushed their teeth, after that, they put on some clothes and decided to go outside.

But before Nick could reach the door, someone knocked on the door.

Nick looked through the peephole, it was Judy wearing normal clothes.

She was wearing a pink flannel and blue jeans, she looked rather beautiful.

Nick opened the door and said "Morning Judy, what brings you here?"

"I just wanted to check on my favourite foxes in Zootopia! How are you two doing?" Judy asked as she smiled at the two foxes.

"We're still a bit fatigued but we can handle it, Nathan's healing fine but is still a bit traumatised by Bellwether's actions" Nick said.

"Oh, well don't worry, she is expected to be exchanged out of the city and into another high security prison" Judy said.

"That's good to know, but something tells me that you're not here for a personal talk" Nick said as he smirked.

"You got me there Slick Nick, I put in your Academy forum and guess what? You've been accepted!" Judy said as she hugged Nick.

"Really?! So I'm going to be a Cop just like you?" Nick asked with surprise, he was not expecting this.

"Yep, and we're going to be partners and make the world a better a place!" Judy said happily as she hopped up and down.

"Thank you so much Judy, but who'll take care of Nathan when I'm away?" Nick asked worriedly.

"I'll take care of him! I just moved into a bigger apartment so I'll have enough space for him" Judy said as she smiled.

"Okay, so when do I have to leave?" Nick asked.

"You leave in 5 days and you'll spend 4 months at the Academy, don't let me down Nick" Judy said like she meant it.

"I won't let down my favourite Bunny" Nick said as he hugged Judy.

Nathan was speechless.

His Dad is going to be a Cop!

Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, my holidays are over and school is back, great. But don't worry! I will make time in the evening's to type up more chapters for you guys!


	25. Chapter 25

A Son of his own Chapter 25: Goodbyes and living with Judy

Leave a review if you want to see more!

Also, check out my new story on my profile, it is called Star Fox Outsider, it is a Star Fox/Call of Duty Infinite Warfare crossover, it follows a Human Boy who is forced to leave the Solar System and evacuate to a new habitable star system near the centre of the galaxy to make a new life for himself, but is he safe? Read it and find out!

5 days later...

Judy had Nick's papers turned in and she has to ally managed to get back onto the force after being on medical leave, nothing much happened over the 5 days for Nick and Nathan, just hanging around and doing father and son stuff.

Nick's papers were accepted by the Academy officials, and just in time too as today was the day Nick would have to leave.

Nick, Judy and Nathan were in Savannah Central Train Station, the same Train Station Judy was in when she first arrived in Zootopia.

Nick had a entire bag with him filled with everything he needs, spare clothes, a toothbrush, toothpaste, anti persperent, his phone, phone charger, and some pictures of him and his son.

Judy hugged Nick tightly and cried as the train that headed out to Bunnyburrow arrived in the Train Station.

"I'll miss you Nick, see you in 4 months" Judy said as she cried and sniffled.

"I'll miss you too" Nick said as he hugged back smiling and fought his tears.

"Get out there and prove everyone wrong" Judy said.

As much as she didn't want to, she had to let go as it was Nathan's turn to say goodbye.

"Well son, this is the most time I have to spend away from you, promise me you'll be a good boy" Nick said as Nathan approached him with tears.

"I will, I'll miss you Dad" Nathan said as he cried into Nick's leg and held onto it.

"I know, but I'll be back before you know it, don't you worry" Nick said as he hugged Nathan.

"I love you Dad" Nathan said as he let go of his Dad's leg and sniffled and cried with joy.

The train that took Judy to Zootopia arrived in the Train Station and mammals of all kinds started pouring out of it.

"I love you too Nathan, if it wasn't for you, none of this would be happening" Nick said as he wiped Nathan's tears away.

"Thanks Dad, get out there and make me proud" Nathan said as he smiled.

"I will son, get better before I come back" Nick said as he turned around and faced the train that was going to take him to Bunnyburrow.

He turned around and brought both Judy and Nathan into a big group hug, slightly lifting them off the ground.

"I love you two, be good now Nathan when living with Judy okay?" Nick said as he placed the two back on the ground.

"I will Dad" Nathan said.

"As for you Judy" Nick said as he kissed Judy on the lips unexpectedly.

Judy jumped with surprise but she roled with it.

Nick let go and they both smiled while Nathan looked away in disgust.

"Uh..." Judy said surprised and blushing deep!y.

"I know I'll do great, I promise I'll do you two proud, and Judy?" Nick said as his face turned slightly serious.

"Yes Nick?" Judy asked.

"Take good care of Nathan, he's a good boy, and I know he'll love to be with you" Nick said as he held Judy's paw.

"I will Nick, good luck" Judy said.

And with that, Nick made his way to the train that would take him to Bunnyburrow.

He stood at the door of the train and turned around to see Nathan hugging the leg of Judy while slightly crying.

Nick waved at the bunny and his son and stepped inside the train.

Judy and Nathan waved back as Nick got inside the train and took his seat.

Nick sat down next to the window and looked out, he could see Judy and Nathan waving at him.

The train started moving and Nick waved until Judy and Nathan were out of sight.

"Till I see you again Judy and Nathan" Nick thought as he looked away from the window and let his thoughts take over.

Once the train was out of sight, Judy looked down to Nathan who was cuddling against her leg.

She couldn't help but smile at the small fox, all her life she was told that foxes were sly and sneaky, but Nathan was the complete opposite.

"Well Nathan, let's get going shall we?" Judy said as she rubbed Nathan's head which made him giggle.

"Okay" Nathan said as he looked up and smiled at Judy.

"My new apartment isn't far from here, we can just walk there, if you're up for it" Judy said as she nudged Nathan to let go of her leg.

"Sorry, and I'll try" Nathan said as he pointed to his slightly broken leg.

"Well, you can use me to help you stand up and hop" Judy said as she held onto Nathan's shoulder.

"Thanks, let's get going" Nathan said as he and Judy made their way to the escalators.

Once they reached the exit of the train station while catching a few curious glances from the general public, Judy would help Nathan to walk to her apartment.

Judy couldn't help but show sympathy to see Nathan limping beside her.

They both walked through multiple busy streets, they eventually reached Judy's new apartment building.

It was a 5 storey building with a brick exterior with plenty of windows, the door was painted crimson red and the numbers 217 were initials in a copper bar on the door.

"This is where you live?" Nathan asked as Judy opened the door.

"Yes, it'll take time to get used too and don't worry, the neighbour's are nice, most of the time" Judy said as she held onto Nathan's paw.

"Good to know, so which floor do you live on?" Nathan asked as they reached an open room which he guessed was the reception room.

"I live on the 3rd floor, it's a pretty nice apartment" Judy said as she and Nathan walked into a hallway with a dark green carpet floor and blue walls.

They walked up to an elevator, Judy pressed the up button and the elevator doors opened up.

She and Nathan walked inside and the doors closed as Judy pressed the 3rd floor button.

The elevator made some clicking noises as the elevator music poorly played from the speakers.

"Judy? Are you sure this is safe?" Nathan asked with a scared tone as he held onto Judy's leg.

"It's safe, well, there was one incident where a lion got trapped in the elevator and had to roar to get the attention of everyone in the building since the emergency button wouldn't work" Judy said as she smiled.

"Wow, I feel relieved already" Nathan grumbled to himself.

"I heard that young man!" Judy bantered as she ruffled with Nathan's head fur.

"Well you would've with those sonar antennas on your head" Nathan said as he laughed and smiled.

"You got that right, here's our floor" Judy said as the elevator doors opened and the duo walked out and into another hallway filled with doors with various numbers.

Judy and Nathan walked in the gloomy hallway until they reached door number 312, Judy took out her keys and fiddled with the lock until the doors iconic click was heard.

"And here we are, welcome to my new apartment!" Judy said happily as she opened the door and into a rather nice looking apartment.

A small walkway was the first thing you would see when the door opened, the floor was made of polished wooden planks, the wallpaper was dark blue with lines in all directions going around.

Nathan took in the new sights and smells in his new environment.

He then walked into an open space which was the middle of the apartment, on the left was the living room with a brown leather couch, 2 black luxury seats, a brown coffee table and a flat screen TV.

On the right was a fancy looking kitchen with a red and white slate floor, it had all the usual utensils, a fridge, a sink, a black wooden dining table, a cooker and lots of cupboards, all with a shade of red and blue.

There were a few hallways that must've led to bedrooms, bathrooms or other rooms.

A few windows looked out at the city, it was a nice apartment, it looked like it could support an entire family.

"So, what do you think?" Judy asked as she sat down on her couch.

"It's actually pretty nice, and spacious" Nathan said as he sat beside Judy.

"Yeah, just look at my old apartment, it wasn't as large as a ZPD cruiser" Judy said which made Nathan's jaw drop to the floor.

"What? That's crazy!" Nathan said with surprise.

"I know, but it's true, and since I've gotten a promotion, I need more work space so I found this apartment and I decided to chance it, and it was worth it" Judy said as she smiled and rubbed Nathan's head.

"I guess, so what do I do when you have to go to the station? Do I stay here?" Nathan asked.

"No, I'm taking you with me!" Judy said happily as she slightly jumped on the couch.

"Really?!" Nathan asked excitedly as he wagged his tail.

"Yep, and you get a grand tour of the station with me!" Judy said happily.

"Thanks Judy!" Nathan said as he hugged Judy's body.

Judy was taken by surprise but returned the hug and said "Your welcome, besides, it's thanks to you we solved the Missing mammals case"

"Yeah" Nathan said as he yawned.

"Aw, does wittle Nathan want nap time?" Judy asked in a babies voice.

"Yeah..." Nathan said as he yawned and closed his eyes.

He rested his head onto Judy's lap and curled his legs into his body along with his talk which slightly covered his face.

Judy couldn't help but let out a little "Aw..." when she saw how adorable Nathan looked when he was asleep.

She gently rubbed Nathan's head which made him make little baby noises as well as the occasional purr.

Even if her grandparents always said foxes were makes of the devil, they clearly didn't see this side of foxes.

Nathan looked so adorable and warm when he was asleep, Judy couldn't help but cuddle him up into her lap and gently stroke him.

It was only a matter of time before Judy herself soon succumb to sleep.

She slowly shut her eyes and kept Nathan close to her at all costs.

She was going to defend him with her life.

She promised Nick, she must keep her word.

She won't allow anyone or anything hurt Nathan.


	26. Chapter 26

A Son of his own Chapter 26: Who's the tooth fairy?

I have changed my name due to my account getting hacked, I lost one of my stories because of the attack but I have a friend setting up a new Defense programme to prevent this from happening again so don't you guys worry!

I kept changing my name until I found one that satisfied me.

And sorry I haven't been uploading lately because School gets in the way I'm afraid.

And a shoutout to a Guest who gave me the idea this make this chapter! If you have any ideas, let me know!

On with the story, leave a review if you want to see more!

Judy slowly opened her eyes to see it was nearly 8:00AM.

"Gee, I must've slept in, good thing I don't have work today" Judy said as she let out a soft yawn.

She was asleep on the couch, and she wasn't alone.

A small fox was cuddled up to her on her hip, his tail was across his face and he looked so adorable.

Inside Judy's head, she couldn't help but say "Aw!" at how cute Nathan looked when he was asleep.

He looked so cosy and content on her lap, but she would have to move him.

She carefully held him up off her lap, he was lighter than she thought.

"Gee, does Nick feed you enough?" Judy whispered to herself in a humourous manner.

She gently set Nathan down onto the soft couch she was sitting on and sneaked her way to the kitchen to get her breakfast.

She looked at Nathan from the kitchen and he was still fast asleep.

Judy smiled at Nathan who was sleeping on her couch, she has seen her brothers and sisters sleeping but she was used to them and couldn't think they were cute when they were asleep, but Nathan however, he looked more adorable in the position he was in.

She quietly opened her cupboard and grabbed a box of porridge oats cereal.

She grabbed some milk from the fridge and a jar of honey from her toppings shelf, she poured in a reasonable amount of milk and covered the top of the oats with some nice fresh orange and sweet honey.

She would have to microwave it however.

"Oh no, what if I wake him up?" Judy whispered to herself as she looked at Nathan who was still fast asleep.

He didn't look like he was going to wake up anytime soon.

"Maybe he'll just sleep it off" Judy whispered to herself as she placed her bowl of porridge into the microwave.

The microwave radiated heat inside the microwave to heat up whatever was inside and made a low whirring sound while it was at it.

It stopped radiating with an iconic beep and Judy opened the microwave where she was greeted with plenty of hot air.

"Okay that hot" Judy nearly shouted to herself.

She didn't wake Nathan up, and she was glad she didn't.

"Okay, maybe now we can wake him up, he's had his beauty sleep" Judy whispered to herself as she walked over to the couch.

She gently nudged Nathan and said "Rise and shine little man!"

"No I don't want to go school" Nathan mumbled as he slightly changed his sleeping position.

Judy couldn't help but giggle at that comment.

She sat down beside Nathan and nudged him again while saying "You're a heavy sleeper aren't you?"

Nathan didn't budge and was still fast asleep.

Just then clanked her spoon which made Nathan's nose start sniffing.

"Huh?" Nathan mumbled as he yawned and opened his eyes.

"Rise and shine Nathan!" Judy said as Nathan groggily opened his eyes.

"Oh, good morning Judy" Nathan said with slight surprise.

"Forgot you were staying with me?" Judy asked as she ate her porridge.

"Yeah, sorry" Nathan said in a sad tone.

"That's okay, we all forget things every once in awhile" Judy said as she rubbed Nathan's head.

He giggled slightly and wagged his tail with excitement.

"You look so adorable when you're asleep you know that?" Judy said as she ate her porridge.

"Dad told me that when he first adopted me" Nathan said.

"How did Nick find you?" Judy asked.

"More like I found him, I, I ran away from my old parents because they thought I was nothing to them, they would beat me every day and say mean things like I'm worthless to everyone and I shouldn't exist, my Dad, he even tried to eat me after consuming a Nighthowler" Nathan said as he gently cried.

"Those idiots, how did you survive?" Judy asked.

"I don't know, I thought I was about to die, but then my Dad, he just stopped for some reason and left me, bleeding and sore" Nathan said as he started crying heavier.

"And you left them after that?" Judy asked.

"Yes, they weren't my parents, they were just a bunch of meanies, I left my old home after 7 years of being abused, after coming across a brick bridge, I thought I had found a new home" Nathan said as he lightened up.

"And that's when you first met Nick?" Judy asked.

"Yeah, he was sleeping under the bridge and he gave me a fright because I thought he was going to hurt me, but he didn't, he took care of me and eventually he adopted me" Nathan said happily.

"Where did your parents live?" Judy asked, she had a plan for the future.

"They lived in Sahara Square, near the coastline, why?" Nathan said with inquisition.

"Nothing, just wondering" Judy said as she finished her bowl of porridge.

"Don't you have work today?" Nathan asked curiously.

"I'm on pay leave thanks to my leg, but I should be back to work in a few days" Judy said happily.

"Surely you won't leave me here?" Nathan asked with slight worry.

"Of course not, because you mister, will be coming to work with me!" Judy said with excitement.

"Really?!" Nathan asked with excitement and surprise as his tail wagged.

"Yep, you get a grand tour of the Precinct and you get to meet many officers that work there!" Judy said.

Judy got taken by surprise when Nathan wrapped his arms around her body, he was so happy.

"I know how you feel, so what would you like for breakfast?" Judy asked as she stood up.

"I wouldn't mind some toast and eggs" Nathan said as he too stood up and followed Judy.

"Eggs? Don't have any I'm afraid, but I have some cookies if you'd like some" Judy said as she took out a loaf of white bread.

Judy then proceeded to cut into the loaf of bread with a knife and cut out 2 slices for Nathan.

She placed the two slices into the toaster and let the toaster do its job.

She then took out a biscuit tin from the cupboard and opened it up and set 3 cookies onto a plate she sooner laid out.

Nathan meanwhile was back sitting at the couch watching a funny cartoon he had grown accustomed to.

After the toast was finished toasting, Judy buttered the two slices when she set them down on a plate alongside the cookies.

She decided to add a glass of milk to finish this nice little breakfast.

Nathan smiled when he saw Judy bringing him his breakfast.

"Thanks Judy" Nathan said as Judy set the plate and glass of milk on the table in front of the couch.

"No problem Nathan" Judy said as she smiled and said down beside Nathan.

Nathan dipped his chocolate chip cookie into his glass of milk and took a bite out of it.

But he felt a sharp pain when he bit into the cookie.

"Ow!" Nathan yelled as he tasted some of his blood.

"What? What happened?" Judy asked with worry as she got a fright from Nathan's sudden scream.

She saw some blood on the cookie Nathan bit into.

"My tooth! It fell out!" Nathan said with excitement as he held it in his paw.

He was right, one of his teeth did indeed fall out.

Judy looked at the small canine tooth Nathan was holding, she couldn't help but be happy for him.

Nathan then showed her where he had lost his tooth, and it was missing alright, some blood was in his mouth but that would go away.

"Would you look at that, so are you going to place it under your pillow tonight?" Judy asked with happiness.

"No, why?" Nathan asked.

That question hurt Judy inside.

Nathan didn't know who the tooth fairy was!

"So the Tooth fairy can take it and leave a present of course" Judy said.

"Who's the tooth fairy?" Nathan asked with curiosity.

"You don't know who the tooth fairy is?" Judy asked as if she had been punched in the chest.

"Well, I guess not" Nathan said with honesty.

"Well, the tooth fairy is a magical little mammal who seeks donations from children, she will happily take any tooth that falls out of the childs mouth and she will leave a reward to anyone who donates to her" Judy said as Nathan's eyes sparkled with wonder.

"Wow, that sounds cool!" Nathan said as he wagged his tail.

"So, will you help the tooth fairy?" Judy asked.

"Of course I will!" Nathan said with excitement.

It asked Judy's heart to see a young well behaved child like Nathan so happy, Nick raised him well.

She just hoped Nathan could handle 4 months without the very fox that changed his life for the better.


	27. Chapter 27

A Son of his own Chapter 27: Academy stresses

This Chapter will be taken from Nick's point of view, and everything he must face in the academy because he is a Fox.

Rude classmates, an asshole for a teacher and a whole bunch of stressful exercises.

This isn't going to be easy for Nick.

Leave a review if you want to see more and don't forget to follow and favourite as it lets me know you are enjoying the content I publish every now and then!

Bunnyburrow Police Academy, 7:00AM

Nick trudged his way through the sleeping quarters since he had to wake up early every day now, which he hated.

He wasn't a morning mammal, he always liked to sleep in, but he didn't have his son to cuddle with.

He really missed Nathan, he yearned to see him again, but he would have to wait 4 months until he could see his son again.

He also hoped that he and Judy were get along well, and that Judy will take good care of him as she promised.

"Hey! Firefox! Get outside and meet in the front yard with everyone else!" a unfortunately familiar voice Nick would have to get used to.

It was none other than the Polar Bear instructor of the Police Academy, Major Friedkin, oh how the times will be happy with her around.

With that, Nick sped up his walking and walked outside where everyone else was.

He could hear some of his other classmates silently insulting him.

"Hey, look, it's a fox"

"I can't believe they let a fox join the academy"

"He won't last a week here"

"Hey Fox! Go back to your den and con some mammals!"

That brought out some laughter from the circle group in the front yard.

Nick didn't care and acted like as if nothing had ever happened, much to the disappointment of his "friends"

He sat down beside an Artic Wolf who didn't seem so bad, he didn't even make space between him and Nick, he happily let the fox sit beside him with no drama.

"At least someone's friendly" Nick thought to himself.

"Hey there buddy, what's your name?" the Arctic Wolf asked in a rather friendly tone as he looked down at Nick.

"Uh, Wilde, Nick Wilde" Nick said rather nervously.

"My name's Raymond Wolfkins, nice to meet you Nick Wilde" Raymond said as he left his paw out for Nick to shake.

Nick happily shaked paws with the rather tall wolf that sat beside him.

At least he had a friend to talk to so that's a start.

"Listen up you maggots! All of you will be pushed beyond your limits for the next 4 months to see if you have what it takes to become a ZPD Officer! Maybe some of you consider joining the ZBI for all I care! Is that what you all think?!" Major Friedkin yelled which got everyone's attention.

There were 15 cadets bunched up in a circle around Major Friedkin, they let some "Yes sir's" and nodded in response.

"Well let me tell you all something! This ain't the movies where you're dreams come true in the blink of an eye! So if you want to be a Cop, you have to show me you have what it takes!" Major Friedkin yelled at the top of her voice which looked to have made some of the cadets pee their pants.

"I'll show you something that's for sure" Nick mumbled under his breath.

"What was that Tod?!" Major Friedkin yelled, turning her attention to Nick and every cadet stared at him, but his new friend Raymond just smiled at him as he was about to laugh.

"Tod? Cute name, but I didn't say anything Major Friedkin" Nick said like as if nothing had happened.

"Are you saying I'm hearing things? Because I got my hearing checked yesterday and I was fine, so you said something and you're going to tell me what it was!" Major Friedkin yelled.

Nick wasn't affected, if you left out a slight drop of sweat on his right forehead.

"Sigh, I mumbled I'll show you something, is that you wanted to hear Major?" Nick said in a slight grumpy tone.

"That wasn't so hard now was it? And thank you for being honest, but that doesn't mean your entire species is like you! So be nice!" Major Friedkin yelled as loudly as she could at Nick's face, some of her saliva getting into his face.

"Jeez, you could use a breath mint" Raymond mumbled which Nick heard slightly.

"Did you say something Fluffy?" Major Friedkin asked as she pointed her attention to Raymond.

"Don't call me Fluffy please Major, it makes me feel stupid, and I was just whispering my favourite song" Raymond said which got a few laughs from the cadets.

Nick wiped the saliva off his face and grunted with disgust.

"Alright then Snowy, what's your favourite song?" Major Friedkin asked as sincerely as she could.

"Oh no, it's time to get my ass kicked, by a badass Polar Bear, do I need to keep singing?" Raymond said which made more of the cadets giggle.

"You'd make a better comedian than a cop, but this isn't the theatres! This is the Police Academy! So make your mind up on what you want to be!" Major Friedkin yelled in Raymond's face.

Raymond didn't respond to that comment and just grunted in response as if he was slightly angered.

"Anyways, Zootopia is made of 4 individual districts, Sahara Square, Tundratown, Rainforest District and Savannah Central, you will have to master all of them before you hit the streets, or guess what? You'll be dead!" Major Friedkin yelled as she marched around the many cadets, looking them in the eye and probably making them go limp.

"Today, all of you will be facing the 1000 foot fall! Be happy that it's actually not 1000 foot off the ground! Cause if it was! You're street pizza! Now show me what your made of!" Major Friedkin as everyone started running towards the designated course.

Sprinklers raining water down like it was actually the humid and wet Rainforest District, a bunch of monkey bars and ropes were ready to be used by those who dared themselves.

"Don't fall! I won't catch you!" Major Friedkin yelled as the cadets including Nick and Raymond climbed up the ladders to reach the platform where they would have to climb the monkey bars.

"Oh my God, there's no way I'm getting across this!" Nick grumbled to himself angrily as the other cadets started hanging their arms over the bars and started making their way across to the other side of the course.

"Nick, believe in yourself, and you can do anything, if you fall, I'll catch you" Raymond said as he grabbed Nick's chin and made him look right into his eyes which were ocean blue.

Nick thought those words over and over in his head, Raymond was right, he had to believe in himself.

"Okay Raymond, I'll try" Nick said as he stepped foward.

"No, you will" Raymond said.

Nick placed his paws on the bars and started to slowly make his way across the course.

He held his breath everytime he moved his paws to the next set of bars, he didn't have a harness or any safety gear on him, so if he fell, he'd have a fair amount of cleaning to do!

"Don't panic Nick, take the time you need" Raymond said as he was directly behind Nick and was hanging with no problem.

"That's not helping!" Nick said as he looked back which he shouldn't have.

He lost his focus and his paws slipped off the bars, the rain helped to make him loose his grip on the wooden bars.

Nick closed his eyes and waited for himself to fall to Earth and become nothing more than a muddy mess.

But it never happened.

Instead, he felt himself hanging upside down, he opened his eyes and saw that Raymond had caught him by his foot.

"Nick, if you don't focus, you'll fall, and I don't want to see that happen, so hold on!" Raymond shouted as he tossed Nick back into the air.

Nick grabbed the bars since Raymond had tossed him nearly halfway across the course, most of the other cadets made it across while others fell and were met with mud.

"Hustle a bustle George!" Major Friedkin yelled as she hurried the cadets to climb across the bars.

Nick now had complete confidence that he could make his way across the bars and to the other side, the rain kept getting in his eyes and he nearly felt like letting go a few times.

But he couldn't let go, he had to do it, for Raymond.

For Judy.

For his Son Nathan.

When Nick thought of Nathan, he felt his strength boost back fully and he started to quickly make his way across the bars.

"That's it Nick!" Raymond shouted as he made his way across behind Nick.

Nick the quickly made his way across and got to the other side, he felt like he was about to die since his heart was beating like it was about to burst.

But he made it! And that's what matters.

Raymond made it across too, and he patted Nick on the back and congratulated him.

"Well well, I must say, I'm impressed, you saved Foxy from falling Snowy, and that's noble, but from now on, you can't do that" Major Friedkin said as Raymond and Nick climbed down.

Nick was panting over and over as sweat dripped down his face and body while Raymond looked rather laxed and happy.

"Whatever you say Major, you're the one in charge" Raymond said as he lifted his paws up in surrender.

"Major, he saved me from becoming muck, why can't you see the heroism in that?" Nick asked as he gathered his bearings.

"Because Firefox! This is the Academy! There are no friends in war!" Major Friedkin yelled.

"Listen coach, unless you want good cops, I suggest you give us our next objective" Raymond said as he stood tall and stood up to Friedkin.

"Got some guts Snowy, actually, I know something you and Firefox will enjoy, next course is the jogging course! We do 20 laps! But you two, you get to do an extra 20 since you love each other so much!" Major Friedkin yelled at the two canines which got some laughs from the other cadets.

"What the actual heck is wrong with your head? You just had to say that didn't you?" Nick thought angrily to himself since Major Friedkin said he and Raymond were lovers.

In reality, Nick already had a crush on someone else, someone more, important to him.

"Okay, first, really? Secondly, I'm already married, thirdly, isn't it against the rules to be gay here?" Raymond said.

"Yeah really! And I don't care! So do what you're told!" Major Friedkin yelled as all the other cadets made their way to the jogging course.

Nick groaned in annoyance and walked with Raymond to the jogging course.

It wasn't going to be a nice day for him.

12 hours later...

Nick and Raymond and the other cadets sat on the grass, covered in sweat, mud, sand and tears.

"Jeez, we got the special treatment today eh Nick?" Raymond asked as he lightly laughed.

Nick just grumbled in response and stood up.

"Why are you helping me?" Nick asked all of a sudden.

"Huh?" Raymond asked.

"Why are you helping me? A Fox? A creature nearly everyone hates?" Nick asked.

"Well, I don't care if you're a Fox, and it's the right thing to do, to help someone who needs it" Raymond said.

Nick had no answer for that, Raymond was right.

"Just don't get any ideas okay?" Nick said grumpily.

"Nick, Major Friedkin is just being an idiot, I'm sure she didn't mean anything by that" Raymond said.

Nick was just letting her words get to him, he decided to forget all about it just to feel better.

"Alright cadets! Time to hit the showers and pack it in for today! You have an extremely early wake up call at 5:00AM! So get sleepy!" Major Friedkin yelled which got all the cadets attention.

After having a rather cold shower which iced Nick to the bone, he stood outside the sleeping quarters and looked up at the sun which was slowly starting to set.

"Nice day isn't it?" Raymond asked as he appeared from behind.

"Yeah, speaking of which, I've been meaning to ask you, but you look familiar" Nick said.

"I get that a lot, I guess it's because of my son" Raymond said happily.

"What's your son's name?" Nick asked.

"His name is Marcus, he's 7 years old and he's pretty tall for a Wolf of his age, he was a victim of the Nighthowler crisis" Raymond said as his tone deepened.

"Wait, a child wolf as a victim? Was that the Wolf Nathan befriended in a savage state?" Nick thought to himself.

"I have a son too, his name is Nathan and I think he tamed your son when he was savage" Nick said which got Raymond's attention.

"My son did say he remembered taking care of a young fox, maybe that was your son after all" Raymond said, realising the revelation.

"Let's hit the sack, we have a full day ahead of us tomorrow" Nick said as he made his way to the sleeping quarters.

Raymond climbed into the bunk atop Nick's and fell asleep instantly.

Nick couldn't stop thinking about Nathan, the thought of his son made him feel more, happy.

Nick took out his phone and he brought up a picture of him and Nathan sleeping together on the couch.

Nick smiled to himself as he looked at the photo of him and Nathan sleeping.

"I'll make you proud son, I'll do everything I can to be a great father" Nick said.

He soon fell asleep, having peaceful dreams where he played games with his son.


	28. Chapter 28

A Son of his own Chapter 28: Waking up with a surprise

Next day, Judy's apartment, 5:00AM

Judy's ears twitched to the sound of her alarm clock going off, she opened her eyes and immediately turned off the alarm clock that was on her nightstand.

She was wearing her pink pyjamas and was nicely curled up in her bed.

The walls were beige, the floor was made of blue carpet which made you feel like you were walking on a cloud and the roof was crimson red, a light smell of strawberries was in the air from an air freshener.

What she failed to notice, was that Nathan was curled up in the bed with her.

She gave Nathan a sleeping bag that was placed on the floor, but she guessed that Nathan likes her company.

He acted like he didn't hear the alarm clock, he was wrapped up in a ball beside Judy.

He was wearing a blue shirt and a green pair of boxers, he looked very content where he was.

Judy knows that this is original by now, but she just couldn't help but 'aw' at the little fox sleeping next to her.

As much as she didn't want to move out of her bed and wake up Nathan, she had too.

She started to get out of bed and in the process woke up the little sleeping Fox.

"Hm?" Nathan mumbled as he slowly opened his eyes and let out a light yawn.

"Time to wake up sweety" Judy said as she rubbed Nathan's head which made him giggle a bit.

"Uh, at this time?" Nathan nearly complained, he had never gotten up so early in his life.

"Yes, if you want a Grand Tour of Precinct 1 of course" Judy said as she turned on the bedroom light.

"I do, okay, I'll get up" Nathan said as he hopped off Judy's bed.

Judy's bed was a single bed with white covers, red pillows and nice soft mattress, and Judy loved to sleep in it whenever she could.

"Did you crawl into the covers with me over the night?" Judy asked as she took her police uniform out of her brown wooden wardrobe.

"Yeah, I, is it okay?" Nathan asked, on the brink of crying.

"Oh no don't cry Nathan, it's okay, I don't mind" Judy said as she rushed to Nathan and comforted him.

"Sorry, I had a nightmare in the middle of the night and I wanted company" Nathan said as he lightly sniffled as Judy hugged him.

"Oh, do you want to talk about it?" Judy asked as she rocked Nathan back and fourth.

Nathan hesitated at first but responded with a "Okay" as he looked up at Judy.

"I was, in a dark room, I wasn't wearing anything and there was a puddle of red stuff on the ground, then I see some creature appear in the dark with glowing red eyes, it just stared at me, it never moved, but everytime I moved, it growled at me as if it didn't want me to leave at all, I didn't know what to do" Nathan said as he gently cried into Judy's pink pyjamas.

Judy knew what Nathan meant by red stuff.

Blood.

"What did the creature look like? You should be able to see him since you have night vision?" Judy asked as she rocked Nathan back and forth.

"I couldn't see him at all, but he smelt very unfamiliar, but whatever he was, he was big" Nathan said as he continued crying.

"So you woke up, and you cuddled next to me?" Judy asked as she rubbed the back of Nathan's head.

"Yeah, I thought that if I did, the monster would stay away" Nathan said as he started on calm down.

"And did it go away?" Judy asked.

"It did" Nathan said as he was now back to his normal self.

Judy was glad on the inside that she helped Nathan sleep, maybe she should let him sleep next to her more often.

"I'm glad to hear that, now, I need to get changed so, can you turn around?" Judy asked as she got off her bed as did Nathan.

"Okay" Nathan said as he walked to the other side of the bed and got changed into his normal clothes consisting of a red and white t-shirt and grey tracksuit bottoms.

The two of them were now finished dressing, Judy was now wearing her police uniform and made sure her badge was placed properly.

Nathan made sure that his clothes weren't loose and was now ready as was Judy.

"Wow, you look pretty cool" Nathan said as he stared at Judy's police uniform she was now wearing.

"Oh, thanks" Judy said as she lightly blushed at that comment.

"Your welcome, are you okay?" Nathan asked as he noticed the odd face Judy was making.

"I'm fine, let's get some breakfast" Judy said as she and Nathan exited the bedroom and walked into the kitchen.

It was still dark outside, but Nathan had no trouble seeing in the dark, but when Judy turned the lights on, his eyes squinted as he prepared to get used to the lit up environment.

"I'm going to have some porridge, would you like some too?" Judy asked as she took out a box of porridge oats cereal.

"Sure" Nathan said happily as his tail lightly wagged.

Judy always liked to see Nathan's tail wag when he was happy, it made her feel so much happiness inside her and it comforted her.

She took out two orange bowls from the cupboard, poured the porridge oats into the two bowls, poured milk into them and placed them in the microwave and left them in there for the amount of time given.

Once the microwave was done heating up, Judy took out the two bowls and set them onto the worktop.

"I'm going to have some honey on mine, what would you like?" Judy asked as she took out a jar of honey.

"I would like honey too" Nathan said happily.

Judy then covered the top of the porridge oats cereal in each bowl with nice sweet and golden honey.

Nathan made his way up the stool that was placed and sat down comfortably.

Judy gave him his bowl of porridge with a honey topping and a spoon and sat beside him.

They were now in the middle of eating some nice warm breakfast, Nathan seemed to be enjoying it more than Judy.

"Wow, do you like it?" Judy asked with surprise by how fast Nathan was eating his breakfast.

"Like it? I love it! It's so tasty!" Nathan said with his mouth slightly full and his tail wagging.

"I'm glad, try not to eat too fast, else you'll get the hiccups" Judy said in a childish voice as she rubbed Nathan's head.

Once the two were finished eating their breakfast, they walked to the bathroom where they both brushed their teeth and washed their faces.

Judy had to get a new toothbrush for Nathan since he had sharper teeth than her, she always cringed at the thought of those sharp teeth, digging into her body and blood spewing out, but Nathan was a child and he was perfectly harmless.

Once they were finished brushing their teeth and washing the sleep out of them, they walked into the living room to make sure everything was in place.

"Alright, we have everything finished, let's get going to the Precinct" Judy said happily as he lightly held Nathan's paw.

They were looking out the window and there was very little cars outside so they wouldn't have much trouble getting around the city.

"How exactly do you get to work?" Nathan asked as he and Judy walked out of their apartment and down the hallway to the elevator.

"I usually walk there which doesn't take far too long, but sometimes I take the tram or a taxi there" Judy said happily as she and Nathan stepped into the elevator.

"Okay" Nathan said as he let out a little yawn.

Judy was determined to keep Nathan safe at all costs.

She did promise Nick that she would keep her safe, but the most important thing is that Nathan was the main Mammal that helped solve the Missing Mammals case.

He was the one who remembered a flower that could make any animal, predator or prey go savage and attack anything in sight, but Nathan tamed them by feeding them treats which fascinated Nick and Judy.

Speaking of Nighthowlers, Judy decided last night before she went to sleep that she would have a talk with Nathan's old parents if she looked them up in the records and drove to their house, no parent should treat their child like dirt.

The elevator doors opened and Nathan and Judy stepped out and walked out of the apartment building.

The sun was beginning to rise behind the magnificent skyscrapers of Downtown, they were still lit up and their colourful exteriors made Zootopia a Jewel on the city's peninsula.

Precinct 1 wasn't far from where Judy lived, and since there wasn't a lot of traffic, the duo would make it to the Precinct 1 building in no time.

What wonders would await them when they arrived?

But most importantly.

Will Chief Bogo tolerate Judy taking of a child? And taking him with her to her workplace?


	29. Chapter 29

A Son of his own Chapter 29: Going to work with company

Don't forget to leave your reviews!

Nathan and Judy made their way through the dark streets of Zootopia since it was early in the morning, while there was some sunlight, there was not enough to completely light up the jewel city of Zootopia.

The streetlights were still on and they reflected yellow circles onto the streets below, giving some light in the dark and gloomy streets of the city at night.

There were some mammals out for an early start of the new day, and they threw curious glances at a certain grey Bunny Officer who was walking with a young Fox kit as they made their way to their destination which was Precinct 1.

As Judy breathed in the morning air in the city, her ears picked up a funny muffling sound right next to her.

She looked down at Nathan since he was the only source of the sound, while she was holding his paw tightly but not enough to hurt him, she heard him humming a little song to himself like he was trying to sooth himself for some reason.

"Watcha humming to yourself Nathan?" Judy asked nicely as she looked down at Nathan who stopped humming when she asked that question.

"Nothing" Nathan answered back rather nervously as he acted like as if nothing had ever happened as they walked.

"Don't lie little Fox, I could hear you humming to yourself, and I demand to know!" Judy said in a playful tone as she rubbed Nathan's head fur.

Nathan sighed with defeat and responded with "Fine, you got me, I was humming a lullaby to myself"

"A lullaby? Why?" Judy asked with curiosity.

"Um, don't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you" Nathan said nervously as he huddled close to Judy's leg.

"I promise I wont tell anyone, I'll keep it a tightly kept secret" Judy said happily as she rubbed behind Nathan's ears.

Nathan gently purred to Judy rubbing behind his ears and said "Okay, I'm, I'm afraid of the dark"

"But you're a Fox, you can see in the dark" Judy said with a confused tone.

She had never heard of a Fox that was afraid of the dark, yet any predator at all that was afraid of the dark, but Nathan's innocent tone made Judy believe that he was telling the truth to her.

"I know, but, back when Nick wasn't my Dad, my room, well, 'room', I'd always hide underneath or in the wardrobe, and I didn't have a candle or anything to keep me company, and I always felt like there was a monster waiting for me outside" Nathan said with a fearful tone as he chattered his teeth.

Judy couldn't help but feel sad for Nathan, he'd been abused since he was a baby and he was afraid of the dark for crying out loud! He didn't deserve any of it, he's just an innocent little boy.

"Nathan, I'll keep those monsters away from you, they ever get close, I'll give them a good scare!" Judy said with happiness and confidence as she patted Nathans shoulder.

"Really?" Nathan asked happily as he wagged his little soft tail which brought joy to Judy's heart.

"Really" Judy said as she smiled at the little Fox she was trusted to take care off.

She wondered how Nick was doing in the academy, maybe she should ring him some time soon after she's finished at work.

It wasn't long until the two reached the watering hole that sat in front of the Precinct 1 building and Zootopia Central Train Station where Judy first arrived in Zootopia.

Water was jutting up into the air like sprinklers in the middle of the blue watering hole, a monument to signify where Predators and Prey made peace with each other thousands of years ago.

There were some mammals as I said before, walking around to get an early start of the new day, some were hanging out near the watering hole or catching the early trams into Downtown Zootopia or elsewhere else.

Judy and Nathan now stood in front of the Precinct 1 building, and Nathan looked over the building with fascination and wonder.

The exterior of the Precinct 1 building was made out of nicely cut sandstone and blue stained glass, the building itself stood tall as it overlooked the watering hole and the surrounding areas nearby.

The roof of the building was covered in grass and trees with a large blue orb like skylight, some of the sandstone structure of the Precinct stood taller than the roof at the back of the building itself.

Judy and Nathan made their way up the small sandstone slab steps up to the doors of the Precinct 1 building with Nathan wagging his tail with excitement.

"You excited Nathan?" Judy asked as she noticed Nathan's excitement as they were closed to the revolving doors that allowed mammals to go inside the building.

"Yeah! I've never been inside Precinct 1 before!" Nathan said excitedly as he wagged his tail happily from side to side.

"Well believe me, it's something else" Judy said as she and Nathan walked through the revolving doors of Precinct 1.

The floors were made of light red and white granite, the white bright lights that hung from the ceiling shined brightly upon it, it was practically daytime inside Precinct 1.

The interior of the building was filled with many plants that sat against the walls, on those walls would be catwalks that had blue glass guard rails with plant like patterns

A large wooden wall stood with a large ZPD badge behind a small reception desk with a granite top and a wooden structure, a microphone sat on top of it, along with a glass jar filled with gumballs, a ZPD computer and monitor, a pink 'I 💗 Gazelle' mug, a snow globe with a Gazelle figurine inside and a golden name card that read 'Clawhauser'.

A chubby Cheetah wearing a ZPD uniform sat behind the reception desk who had a pink box of donuts with him along with a polystyrene cup of coffee.

Judy and Nathan walked up to the reception desk and Judy decided to make herself announced.

"Hey Clawhauser!" Judy called out which certainly got the Cheetah's attention as he appeared to have gotten a fright from Judy shouting his name.

"Judy! You're back! And who's this little fellow?" Clawhauser said happily as he leaned over the desk and saw an adorable little Fox with Judy.

"My name's, Nathan" Nathan said shyly as he lightly waved.

"He's just a little shy" Judy said as she smiled happily and patted Nathans head.

"I must say, for a little Fox like him, he's absolutely adorable!" Clawhauser said in a heart melted tone as he looked at Nathan with his face in a bunch from leaning with his paws on his chubby cheeks.

"Oh, thanks" Nathan said to Clawhauser's compliment.

"Anyways, I'm back as you can see, I need to clock myself in so can you keep an eye on Nathan while I'm gone?" Judy said as she pointed at Nathan.

"Sure, I'll keep a good eye on him!" Clawhauser said happily.

With that, Judy walked off to clock herself into work while Nathan hung back with Clawhauser who wouldn't stop admiring how adorable Nathan looked.

"So, is Judy like your mother or something?" Clawhauser asked curiously as he stopped typing at his computer.

"Hm? No! She's taking care of me since my Dad is training in the academy" Nathan said with surprise as he did not expect Clawhauser to bring up the word Mother.

"Oh, sorry, well I hope your Dad graduates" Clawhauser said in an apologetic tone as he looked down at Nathan.

"It's fine, and thanks for wishing my Dad luck" Nathan said happily as he found a new thought inside his head.

He'd never thought of Judy as his Mother, but it soothed him in a fashion, Judy didn't beat him or frighten him, she fed him and made sure he was happy the way he was.

Even though Nathan had eaten breakfast, he heard his stomach rumbling a bit.

"Want a donut?" Clawhauser asked as he offered Nathan a pink icing sprinkler donut.

"Thanks" Nathan said as he smiled happily up at Clawhauser as he took the donut from Clawhauser's paws.

"I'm always willing to give some donuts away so if you're hungry, you come to me okay?" Clawhauser said happily as he looked over Nathan's cuteness.

"Okay" Nathan said as he started to eat into his donut which put a massive smile on his face.

"Like it?" Clawhauser asked.

"I love it!" Nathan said as he continued munching into his donut.

Judy soon arrived back after clocking into work and she saw Clawhauser showing Nathan a new app that was released a matter of time ago.

"Wow, you're one hot dancer, Benjamin Clawhauser" a robotic female voice said as pop music played in the background from Clawhauser's phone.

Nathan began to laugh when he saw a new app that was basically when you took a picture of your face, it would be placed on top of one of Gazelles Tiger dancers and a dance video would play with your face as the Tiger Dancers face.

"Showing him that app Clawhauser?" Judy asked as she walked behind the reception desk.

"Yeah, Nathan's actually a pretty cool guy" Clawhauser said as he smiled at Judy.

"Okay, what do you say Nathan?" Judy asked as she walked up to Nathan and knelt down in front of him.

"Thanks Clawhauser" Nathan said happily as he shook paws with Clawhauser.

"You're very welcome Nathan" Clawhauser said as he smiled down at Nathan as he shook paws with him.

"Okay Nathan, lets-" Judy said before she was unexpectedly interrupted.

"HOPPS!" a loud and booming voice roared from the third floor catwalk.

Nathan got an awful fright that caused the fur on his neck to stand up and hid behind the reception desk to hide from the source of the voice while Judy looked up at the source of the voice.

It was none other than Chief Bogo who pointed to his office.

"Am I in trouble?" Nathan asked as he chattered his teeth.

"No, that's usually how Chief Bogo calls upon his officers, I nearly passed out from fright once because of it" Clawhauser said, remembering a bad but funny memory.

"It's probably about me bringing you here, so I've got to take you with me to meet him" Judy said as she gently grabbed Nathan's paw.

"But he's scary" Nathan said in a scared tone as he protested lightly.

"On the outside, he's a very nice and loving guy, sometimes, he seems scary, but he's nice in the end and has a heart" Judy said to comfort Nathan who was still scared.

"Okay, I'll give him a chance I guess" Nathan said as he took a deep breath.

"That's the spirit, let's go" Judy said as she and Nathan made their way to a sandstone staircase that led upstairs.

It pained Judy to see Nathan in such a frightened state, while she did see him in such a state, Nick was there to comfort him.

But Nick was away, training at the academy, so Judy had to be the one to comfort him.

She promised Nick that she'd keep Nathan safe, and that's what she intends to do.

The duo finally made it to the door with glazed blue glass and the initials "Chief Bogo" in gold paint.

"Okay, wait out here, and if Chief Bogo calls upon you, you walk in, got it?" Judy said as she and Nathans stood outside the door.

"Got it" Nathan said as Judy let go of his paw and opened the door that led into Chief Bogos office.

Chief Bogo sat behind his desk typing at his phone when he realised Officer Hopps had walked in as he requested.

"Officer Hopps, take a seat" Chief Bogo said sincerely as he pointed to the chair in front of his desk.

Judy hopped onto the rather large seat and sat down on it.

"Now, you're wondering what I called you up here don't you?" Chief Bogo said as he finished texting on his phone.

"Yes sir, why am I here right now?" Judy asked.

"I called you here for, well you're back and your leg is fine, but that's not it, it's that little Fox you have with you" Chief Bogo said.

"Nathan? As of now, he's under my care since his Dad is off training in the Police Academy in Bunnyburrow" Judy said in a protective tone.

"By your tone, you seem very protective of him, I respect that, but keep a close eye on him" Chief Bogo said in a slight serious manner.

"Sir, he helped me crack the Missing mammals case, I won't let him out of my sight" Judy said as she placed her paw on the desk.

"He did? How?" Chief Bogo asked, now intrigued.

"He's the one who told me about the Nighthowlers because he knew why the predators were going savage" Judy said.

"Did he now? Why don't you bring him in here then?" Chief Bogo said as he pointed at the door.

"Nathan?" Judy said loud enough for Nathan to hear her.

The door slightly opened and a little Fox peeped in.

"Come in, I won't hurt you" Chief Bogo said in the most nicest tone as he could.

Nathan nervously walked in and stood in the middle of the floor.

"Officer Hopps here tells me you're the one who told her about the true reason predators were going savage, is that true?" Chief Bogo asked as he stared down Nathan.

"Yes sir, it is" Nathan said in a panicked tone, he felt like he was going to pee his pants.

"Please, call me Chief, as the Chief of Police of Precinct 1 in Zootopia, I thank you for helping us crack a very difficult case" Chief Bogo said as he stood up with a little box in his hooves.

"Uh, what's that?" Nathan asked curiously.

"My way of saying thank you, you're the first kid to crack such a case of this magnitude in Zootopian history" Chief Bogo said as he opened the small wooden box which revealed a badge.

It was made of copper and had the shape of a Fox's head, it was connected to a green and red ribbon and it looked rather beautiful.

"It's yours, take it" Chief Bogo said as he knelt down so Nathan could take the box.

Nathan stood up nervously and carefully grabbed the small wooden box and closed it.

"Thanks, Chief" Nathan said as he finally managed to speak normally.

"It's me who should be thanking you, this case has been driving me crazy for days on end, not a lot of mammals would expect a little kid to crack a case such as the Missing mammal case" Chief Bogo said as he stood back up and walked back to his desk.

"Is that all sir?" Judy asked as she hopped off her seat.

"That is all Officer Hopps, you may take your leave, since you'll be bringing a child with you to work, I'll try to keep you to your cubicle, but if it's a case of parking duty or something else that happens outside the Precinct like patrol, I can get one of the other Officers to watch over him" Chief Bogo said as opened up his laptop.

"Yes sir" Judy said as she saluted and both she and Nathan left Chief Bogos office.

"Wow, you got yourself a badge! Lucky you!" Judy said happily as she patted Nathan's head.

"Yeah, but Chief Bogos scary" Nathan said.

"I know, but he's a nice guy underneath those horns, anyways, let's get to my cubicle and I'll let you play some Carrot Crush on my phone" Judy said as she and Nathan made their way downstairs.

"Okay!" Nathan said as he wagged his tail with excitement.

Where would this day go next?


	30. Chapter 30

A Son of his own Chapter 30: Apologising, a singing Wolf in the shower and Calling Nick

 **Be sure to leave your reviews, and please say more than "Great story!" and "Please continue!", I have a lifetime supply of those, please make your reviews more than just a simple one and it'll make my day and even encourage me to keep typing up for you guys!**

 **Also, I do not own Missle by Dorothy, it's a good song! So don't sue me!**

Hours after the events of Chapter 29...

 **Savannah Central**

The sun was just beginning to set and the vast majority of the Zootopian population began to pack it in today from their jobs or current occupation and return home to their families.

After clocking out from an exhausting cubicle day in Precinct 1, Judy, holding Nathan's paw gently walked through Savannah Central until she finally reached her new apartment.

She was trying her best not to show that she was exhausted, Nathan even asked Judy if she was alright and she said "I'm okay, just a little tired".

She had noticed Nathan was actually a lot better now, he was walking perfectly and his arm could move in any direction so she assumed Nathan must've had a quick recovery from the Missing Mammals case.

Nathan held his medal box close to him and he even got himself a free ZPD t-shirt by Officer Fangmeyer whom Judy made good friends with.

It wasn't long before the duo finally arrived at the brick apartment building Judy stayed in and they both entered the clunky elevator with the poorly played elevator music.

Walking up the hallway to Judy's apartment, they arrived at the door and Judy unlocked it with her keys and they both walked in with smiles on their faces.

"So, you got yourself a medal, congratulations!" Judy said excitedly as she tightly hugged Nathan which caught him by surprise.

"Judy! Can't, breathe!" Nathan struggled to say as Judy tightly hugged him and lifted him off the floor.

"Sorry! I just get so excited sometimes!" Judy said as she placed Nathan back on the floor and tried not to jump up and down in her excited state.

Nathan eventually caught his breath and relaxed as he sat on the couch and cuddled against the soft cushions.

"Hey Nathan? Can we talk about something?" Judy asked in a rather sad tone as she sat down beside Nathan.

"What do you want to talk about?" Nathan asked as he huddled against Judy's side.

"I'm, I'm sorry" Judy said as she gently rubbed Nathan's head.

"Sorry? For what?" Nathan asked in a confused tone as he looked up at Judy who showed a look of apology.

"For, everything, I got you and Nick involved in that case and, I got you injured a few times and I'm, I didn't mean for that to happen but, I *sniffle*" Judy said as her voice began to break as she started to break down into tears.

"Judy? It's okay, relax, don't cry, please" Nathan said in a very innocent tone which immediately stopped Judy's crying.

Judy looked down at Nathan with sadness and pulled him into a hug as she continued sniffling and holding back her tears.

"I'm so sorry, I know you helped me solve the case along with Nick but, I didn't want you getting hurt" Judy said as she continued hugging and gently rocking Nathan.

"Judy, I knew helping a Police Officer would get me hurt, but I didn't care, as long as I got to help you, I'd take any injury so we'd keep going, we had to try everything we could" Nathan said as he highlighted "Try Everything".

Judy slightly broke the hug and just looked Nathan in the eye with her happiness restored.

"Do, do you mean that?" Judy asked as she placed her paw on Nathan's shoulder.

"Judy, I mean that" Nathan said as he smiled which warmed Judy's heart.

While she did have to cuddle her baby brothers and sisters back in Bunnyburrow, Nathan was very different not because he was a Fox, but because his personality was more, mature.

"Wow, Nick took very good care of you" Judy said as she smiled at Nathan.

"Yeah, he's the best Dad in the world! But I miss him" Nathan said as his tone lowered and he lowered his head down in sadness.

"Oh, you do?" Judy asked which made Nathan nod in response to her question.

"Well, I could give him a Muzzle time call, he should be done training at the academy now" Judy said which got Nathan's attention.

"Yeah! Yeah do that!" Nathan said as he started wagging his tail with excitement, hopping up and down the couch and his eyes sparkled with happiness.

"Okay, let me take out my phone and I'll give him a call, hopefully he'll answer it" Judy said as she took out her ICarrot phone and turned it on.

Pressing the Muzzle time app, she dialed in Nick's phone number and let it dial.

 **Bunnyburrow ZPD Academy**

Nick's eyes watered from the intense heat blowing towards him from the finish line of the Scorching Sandstorm Exercise, out of all things, a god forsaken Sandstorm!

Raymond had made it to the end of the course and was the only Mammal standing at the finish line encouraging Nick to keep going.

"C'mon Nick! Don't give up!" Raymond shouted, his voice was nearly hard to hear from the sand filling Nick's ears.

Nick began to pick up the pace only to have his mouth filled with sand, he spat it out and spluttered but he kept going as fast as he could, he ironically felt like he was back in Sahara Square whenever the sandstorms enveloped the district, making it difficult to see when you're outside on the streets.

He was the only one left on the course, everyone else was waiting impatiently except Raymond who kept giving Nick the encouragement he needed, even if Raymond was being silently mocked by the other cadets.

If Raymond wasn't there, Nick would've felt completely hopeless about completing the course, but he wasn't, even if he had one piece of encouragement, he'd take it.

He felt like as if he wouldn't succeed the course with the sand constantly filling his eyes, mouth and ears, but Raymond's encourage kept him going.

"You're almost there Nick! C'mon!" Raymond shouted over and over again, yet all the other cadets were going like "Why is that Wolf even helping that Fox?"

Nick was worried he wouldn't be assigned to Precinct 1, or heck, even have Judy as his partner, but Nick forced those thoughts out of his head and blocked them out with a clear "No entry!" sign inside his brain.

Eventually, Nick finally made it to the end of the course and collapsed onto the grass where Raymond walked up to him and helped him.

"C'mon Nick, open your eyes" Raymond said as he pulled Nick onto his feet and patted his back.

Nick's eyes were still blocked with sand along with his mouth and ears but he began wiping the sand off and soon he and Raymond were approached by Major Friedkin.

"Well, to be honest, I thought Firefox wasn't going to get through! But his boyfriend Snowy was there to save the day!" Major Friedkin mocked which caused some laughter among the cadets behind her.

"Major Friedkin, no offense to you, but if you have to call me his boyfriend again, I'll-" Raymond said before Friedkin interrupted him.

"You'll what? Attack me?" Major Friedkin asked in a mocking tone.

"No, I'll report you for sexual harassment, that won't look good on your record now will it?" Raymond said as he gained the upper paw and helped scratch the sand off Nick's ears.

"Damn you're good, fine, I'll stop calling you boyfriends, doggies" Major Friedkin said as she walked away and mumbled under her breath.

"Idiot" Raymond said as Nick shook his body as if he was wet, removing most of the sand off his body.

"Jesus Christ, that was intense!" Nick said as he coughed and coughed from the sand drying his mouth.

"You made it, that's what matters, I'll get you some water" Raymond said as he patted Nick's back and went over to a small water faucet nearby and got a bottle of water to rehydrate Nick.

Nick greedily took the bottle and drank the water very quickly, coughing some out from sand particles in it.

"You done well Nick" Raymond said as he knelt down to Nick's point of view and placed his paw on Nick's shoulder.

"I know, but that Polar Bear, she's a real annoying woman" Nick said while whispering at the end so Major Friedkin didn't hear him.

"Alright Cadets! Head to the showers and get some sleep! We have an early morning course on the ice wall!" Major Friedkin shouted as she marched in front of the cadets who stood in line except for Nick and Raymond who were on the grass.

"A good shower should help you and your sandy problem" Raymond said as he stood up and helped Nick walk back into the academy building and escorted him to the showers.

Each shower was in a private cubicle, the stench of testosterone was strong in the air along with the scent of vanilla shampoo and the showers were running with some cadets already in the cubicles.

"I'll leave it to yourself, I don't want to see you without any clothes on!" Raymond bantered as he and Nick lightly laughed as they both stepped into their cubicles and began undoing their clothes.

Nick let the rather lukewarm shower soak his body as he put on some vanilla shampoo which seemed to be the only thing in the entire academy that smelt good unlike everything else.

One thing however caught him off guard, in the cubicle next to him, he heard singing.

" _Your sin gonna waste you brother"_

 _"No way you'll be alright"_

 _"You're messing with the wrong wolf baby"_

 _"Darkness gonna break your light"_

 _"No prayer gonna part my thunder"_

 _"No one's gonna change my mind"_

 _"You're messing with sickness baby"_

 _"You're heart is a plague on mine"_

 _"I am a missle"_

 _"I am a fire"_

 _"Love is destruction"_

 _"But this war is mine, but this war is mine"_

 _"I am a missle"_

 _"I am a fire"_

 _"Love is destruction"_

 _"But this war is mine, but this war is mine"_

 _"I am a missle"_

 _"Vengeance is a cold-"_

"Whoever is singing in there, SHUT UP!" Major Friedkin yelled as she stepped into the doorway.

The singing immediately stopped and the entire shower room fell silent.

Nick knew that it was Raymond who was singing, and he was actually enjoying it.

"Wow, he's a good singer, too bad Major Polar Butt had to stop it" Nick thought to himself as he kept scrubbing himself, the smell of vanilla shampoo filling his nose.

After Nick was finished scrubbing himself and drying himself, he left his cubicle with his bed clothes on and made his way to the cadets sleeping quarters.

Due to complaints from previous cadets about the bunk beds constantly squeaking and water leaking in through the poorly kept roof, the Academy officials decided to give each cadet their own dormitory where they would share with one other cadet or more if they wished.

Nick was placed in a small dormitory along with Raymond, no one else was sleeping in the same dorm as they were thankfully for Nick because the other cadets shunned upon him but Raymond was the only cadet in the entire Academy that was nice to Nick.

"I'm so tired..." Nick said lazily as he plonked onto his hard bed like he hadn't a care in the world.

"I feel you Nick, but you learn from your mistakes and you never make them again, the next time you do the Scorching Sandstorm, I know you'll do well" Raymond said as he lay down on his back against his hard bed and looked up at the ceiling.

Nick suddenly got a fright when he heard something underneath his pillow vibrating.

He lifted up his pillows and he saw that it was his phone that was vibrating.

He flipped it over and he saw that it was Judy calling for a Muzzle time call.

He pressed the answer button and he was met with Judy's happy smiling face.

"Hey Nick!" Judy said as she waved at the camera.

Nick was glad to see Judy again, her amethyst purple eyes, her smooth grey and white fur, her tall and sensitive ears, it warmed his heart to see her again.

"Hey Judy" Nick said as he tried not to sound exhausted.

"How's the academy going for you? You working hard?" Judy asked as Nick saw she was walking into the kitchen in her apartment.

"Yeah, I'm doing okay" Nick said, even though he was sorta lying.

"By okay, he means he got the receiving end of the Scorching Sandstorm!" Raymond said audibly enough for the phone to hear him.

"Raymond!" Nick said in a near angry tone as Raymond started laughing.

"Who's that?" Judy asked when she heard the voice of someone else.

"My roommate and my only friend in the academy, Raymond Wolfkins, hey Raymond, wanna say hey to Judy?" Nick said as he invited Raymond over.

"Judy? Is she your girlfriend?" Raymond asked as he stood up and walked over to Nick.

"Yeah, with a space in the middle, a friend who is a girl" Nick said, but it didn't sound right in his head.

He kept trying to fight it, but he was starting to develop feelings for Judy.

Raymond alligned his face to the camera enough so Judy could see him from her side of the phone.

"Is that your roommate?" Judy asked curiously as she looked at Raymond who now appeared in the video call.

"Yeah, he's a very nice guy" Nick said as he looked up at Raymond.

"Hey, you're this so called Judy aren't you?" Raymond said happily as he smiled which made Judy giggle slightly.

"Well yeah, I am, so, you helping Nick through the academy?" Judy asked in response.

"Yeah, seeing him struggle made me feel sorry for him, so I thought I'd give him some help" Raymond said as he patted Nick on the back.

"Raymond, thanks for giving Nick the support he needs, even if he is a Fox" Judy said.

"Jeez Judy, that's a low blow" Nick said as he held his chest like as if he had a pain in it, even though he really didn't.

"He he, I don't care what mammal he is, if he was a Bunny, I'd still help him out" Raymond said as he lightly laughed.

"Fair enough, what's that? You wanna speak to Daddy?" Judy said as she heard a voice in the background.

Nick's heart melted when he heard the sweet voice of someone very important to him.

Nathan.

"Nathan wants to speak to his Daddy, will Daddy let him?" Judy asked in a childish tone.

"Daddy will let him speak to him, put him on Judy" Nick said as a big smile formed on his muzzle.

He watched without looking away as Judy gave her phone to Nathan who excitedly wagged his tail and his eyes were filled with lots of joy.

"Daddy!" Nathan said excitedly as he smiled at the video camera.

"Hey son, how you doing?" Nick asked in a warm and happy tone.

He was so happy to see his son again, even if he was only a video as of now, he didn't care, at least he got to see him.

"I'm doing great Dad! Look! I lost a tooth!" Nathan said as he opened his mouth and showed Nick where he had lost his tooth.

Nick just smiled for his son, watching him grow up warmed his cynical heart.

"Wow, did the tooth fairy come?" Nick asked happily.

"She did! She left me a Dollar!" Nathan said as he nearly hoped up and down.

Nick's eyes started to fill with tears of joy, Raymond noticed this and decided to give Nick the great time he needed with his son.

"You don't need crutches or a cast anymore I see" Nick said happily as he sighed with relief and sniffled.

"Yeah, I healed quickly didn't I? Judy took me to the ZPD today!" Nathan said excitedly.

"Did she? What trouble did you two cause?" Nick asked in an excited and intrigued tone.

"We mostly hung around her cubicle which was boring but I met lots of new Mammals! And, well, I got a scare from one of them" Nathan said as his tone lowered at the end.

"Who scared you?" Nick asked with a defensive tone.

"The Chief, I thought I was in big trouble but it turns out it was the opposite!" Nathan said as he became happy again.

"Really? What did Chief Buffalo Butt want?" Nick asked in a joking manner which made Nathan laugh slightly.

"He wanted to congratulate me on helping you and Judy crack that case, and he even gave me a medal!" Nathan said which intrigued Nick very much.

"You did? Can I see it?" Nick asked how very intrigued and proud of his son.

"Yep, just let me get it and, here it is!" Nathan said as he grabbed it off the couch and held it close enough to the camera to see it.

Nick looked at the medal Nathan had received, it was shaped like a Fox's head, it was made of copper and was held onto by a red and green ribbon.

"Wow Nathan, I'm proud of you, really, I am, if it wasn't for you, the Missing Mammals case would not have been solved" Nick said in a happy tone as he smiled at his son.

"Thanks Dad" Nathan said as he began sniffling.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Nick asked as he too started to feel sad.

"I, I miss you Dad, I miss being with you, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me in forever" Nathan said as he began gently crying.

"I know son, I miss you too, but I'll be back quicker than you can blink! Is Judy taking good care of you?" Nick said to comfort his sad son.

"She is, she's, she's so nice and kind to me" Nathan said as he began to feel happy again.

"That's good, you behaving yourself?" Nick asked in a demanding tone.

"I am, don't worry, I'm a good boy!" Nathan said happily.

"You better be, else the next time I see you, you'll get a visit from the tickle monster!" Nick said as he began making monster noises which made Nathan giggle.

"Nathan! Dinner's ready!" Judy shouted from the kitchen.

"Coming Judy!" Nathan said as he ran to the kitchen and made one last goodbye to his Dad.

"Bye Dad! I miss you!" Nathan said as he gave the phone to Judy and they both stayed in the video for one final goodbye.

"Do us proud Nick!" Judy said in an encouraging tone as she and Nathan waved goodbye.

"I will! See you guys!" Nick said as he pressed the red call button and the call stopped.

Nick felt more relieved now that he got to hear his son's voice again, he was more determined to pass the Academy than ever before.

With the help of Raymond, he'll surely pass the Academy.

Won't he?

 **Leave your reviews if you wanna see more!**


	31. Chapter 31

A Son of his own Chapter 31: Improve and Travel

 **Be sure to leave a review if you want to see more!**

* * *

Let's go over the timeline of Nick in the Academy shall we?

Nick never thought the Academy would be this difficult, Scorching Sandstorms, 1000 foot falls, Ice Walls and other dangerous obstacle courses.

Despite being shunned upon by the other Cadets, one of them was not as selfish as the rest.

Raymond Wolfkins, despite him being a Wolf, he was actually very nice to Nick and supported him the most when he needed it.

Nick really wanted to pass the Academy, he really wanted to become a cop.

But he was the clumsiest out of all the cadets, he could hardly get past any of the courses, no matter which course he was in, he would always be the last one to make it to the end, he kept falling through the tires, he kept slipping of the Ice Wall and into the icy water below, he kept almost getting stepped on by the other Cadets and he just done horribly at every course.

After his first day, he began to think a lot when he was in bed.

"I never thought this would be so difficult! I mean, I knew it wouldn't be easy but this is just so hard! At this point, I'm not going to be a Cop, I have 4 months, I can't let Judy and Nathan down!'

For the next month, Nick was starting to improve, he could now easily move through the tyres thanks to Raymond showing him how it's done, and he wasn't as clumsy as he was in his first month but he was still the last one to make it after every course but at least he was improving.

Today was when everyone got their written tests back, and Nick, to his surprise had a big circled B+, he thought he was going to get an F but somehow he didn't.

Nick looked at Raymond who sat at the table next to him and Raymond threw a little wink at him.

"You fixed my answers didn't you?" Nick thought to himself with surprise.

"All of you done well, even Firefox did well" Major Friedkin said with a hint of sarcasm as everyone looked over their tests and laughed at that comment.

Nick ignored that remark and looked at the work he didn't do to pass the test.

"Alright, turn it in for today! 3 months to go!" Major Friedkin yelled as everyone stood up from their seats.

Nick laid in his bed and kept his eyes shut tight as his thoughts took over.

"What am I going to do?! I need to study a lot harder! I mean, Raymond manipulated my answers thankfully but I need to achieve this myself! I can't be the worst Mammal here! I might not even graduate! That would break Judy's and Nathan's hearts!

In the next month, Nick was steadily getting better, his grades were improving and he was no longer the last Mammal to finish the obstacle courses, much to Raymond's delight who was happy to see his only friend in the Academy succeeding.

After hitting the showers, Nick lay in his bed and slept more peacefully than usual.

He was confused when he slept, Raymond wasn't snoring, he never snored at all which confused Nick, he has slept in the same room with a Wolf before who howled in their sleep but Raymond didn't snore or howl much to Nick's relief.

"If I can keep this up, everything will go smoothly, heck, I might even be valedictorian of my class if I work harder! I hope Raymond gets assigned to Precinct 1, he deserves to be there, he's a great guy, I know Judy and Nathan will like him"

It was the last month, and Nick was more determined than ever.

Raymond was always there to motivate him which Nick really needed, everyone else was against him and he couldn't go through all of this alone.

Everyone lined up at the running track, and Nick was determined to come in first place this time.

The whistle blew and everyone took off, Nick kept his pace steady as he did not want to become exhausted so quickly unlike the vast majority of the Cadets who took off like rockets when the whistle was blown, despite nearly slipping a few times, Nick kept going and he managed to pass out 3 Cadets who stopped to take a breather.

After passing out more Cadets, Nick failed to notice he was in first place and crossed the finish line first which surprised Major Friedkin.

"Well, I underestimated you Todd, but I'll admit it, I'm impressed, keep this up and you'll do perfectly" Major Friedkin as Nick slumped onto the ground and held his breath.

Nick didn't respond to his coach's comments and just breathed in and out slowly.

He then felt something nudge at his side while he continued catching his breath.

"You look like you could use a drink" a familiar voice said as Nick rolled over and saw Raymond holding a bottle of water.

"Thanks" Nick said as his voice broke from exhaustion and took the bottle of water and greedily drank from it.

It was now the final day, and it would be the last time everyone ran the course, and Nick was the first one to cross the finish line again.

And when Nick took his final exam, he had aced it completely which made him so happy.

"Judy, Nathan, I hope you're proud of me, it's been a long 4 months, but I'm ready to become a Cop" Nick thought to himself proudly.

All he had to do was wait for tomorrow to come and it would be his Graduation day...

 **Hours before Nick's Graduation, Judy's apartment, 9:00AM**

It was time.

After waiting for 4 months, the time had finally come.

Nick's Graduation day.

Judy hoped that Nick did well to pass, even to be valedictorian of his class but she decided not to get too excited about that.

Chief Bogo had selected Judy to be the presenter of the new Academy graduates since Mayor Lionheart was still in jail due to him holding Mammals against their will during the Missing Mammals case.

Over the 4 months, she was mainly assigned to office work in Precinct 1 since she was taking care of a child, she did get the papers for Nathan to go to school but each and every school she had enrolled Nathan to go to refused to accept him as a student, all because he was a Fox.

Judy was angered for that reason, just because of someone's species, he or she is not allowed an education? It made Judy feel sorry for any Fox in Zootopia who couldn't go to a school.

But today, she awoke with Nathan gently cuddling at her side and she had the day off, she had planned on going to Bunnyburrow a few days ago but her train was cancelled due to high demand.

But today she was able to get the train to Bunnyburrow, and Nathan was coming with her.

"Hey Nathan, wake up" Judy whispered as she gently shook Nathan who immediately woke up from Judy nudging him.

"Hmm?" Nathan mumbled as he slowly opened his eyes, annoyed to have been woken up.

"Today's a special day, do you know why?" Judy asked as she sat up and Nathan stretched, hearing a few joints pop.

"No, why?" Nathan asked curiously as he and Judy hopped out of bed.

"Today is Nick's Graduation day! And we're going to Bunnyburrow to see him graduate!" Judy said excitedly as Nathan showed a look of pure happiness.

He was going to see his Dad again.

"We are?!" Nathan asked with excitement as his tail wagged with happiness.

"Yep! He's coming back home after his Graduation and you get to see him again!" Judy said happily.

"Thank you Mom!" Nathan said as he unexpectedly hugged Judy which caught her by surprise but she returned the hug back but she was very surprised by Nathan calling her Mom.

"Uh, did you just call me Mom?" Judy asked with surprise as she lightly broke the hug and looked down at Nathan.

"Yeah, you've been so kind to me over the 4 months and, well, I consider you a mother" Nathan said nervously as Judy just smiled at him.

"It's okay, I don't mind, and I've missed Nick too" Judy said as she gently rocked Nathan back and forth.

After putting on her ZPD Uniform while Nathan put on a new red and yellow shirt Judy bought him with a pair of ocean blue shorts, they made their way to the kitchen where they themselves some nicely microwaved porridge oats cereal with honey and after that they brushed their teeth and Judy, locking the door on their way out, led Nathan to the elevator where they went down to the lobby and left the apartment building.

Zootopia Central Station wasn't far from where Judy lived, it was actually at the same watering hole as Precinct 1 so they didn't have far to travel.

The streets were rather more busy this morning than usual along with lots of pedestrians walking to and fro, Predators and Prey alike, cars and other vehicles waited at junctions, waiting for the traffic lights to turn green so they could keep moving to their destination.

Judy, holding onto Nathan's paw tightly, walked through the streets while catching a few glances since she was a Bunny walking with a Fox child but she paid no attention to them as did Nathan.

It wasn't long until they both reached the entrance of Zootopia Central Station as Mammals of all kinds walked in and out of the massive multi-architectural building that shined like a jewel in the sunlight.

Once they entered the massive building, it was its usual buzzing routine with commuters in all shapes and sizes, Nathan looked all around him to see everything he could, but he couldn't because he was too small.

"Need some help?" Judy asked as she noticed Nathan looking around but couldn't see much due to his height.

"Yes please" Nathan said as Judy hoisted him off the floor and started giving him a piggyback ride which made him lightly giggle.

Judy had no need for a suitcase since she and Nathan were going to be in Bunnyburrow for less than a day so less weight means easier travel.

He now had a better point of view while riding on Judy's shoulders, everything seemed normal for the busy work day today, but Nathan noticed the glares both he and Judy were getting from onlookers, discreet, normal, confused and borderline glaring looks.

"Uh Mom? Can I get down please?" Nathan asked nervously as he started shaking with fear.

"Hm? Oh, I see why, okay, down you go!" Judy said as she gently set Nathan back onto the stone floor of the train station.

"And don't worry, I got us tickets for our train and our train should arrive in, 10 minutes so do you have to go to the bathroom or something else?" Judy said as she looked up at the arrivals and departures board which showed the Bunnyburrow train arriving at 9:20AM.

"No, I'm okay" Nathan said as he huddled close to Judy's leg to avoid being stepped on by the other big mammals.

Judy also noticed the significant amount of Police Officers in the train station, probably searching arriving and leaving Mammals for Nighthowlers as Zootopia does not want to go through that situation again.

The duo took an escalator down to the main platform where their train would arrive and they both sat down on a green wooden bench by themselves.

They were quite a sight, a Bunny Officer walking with a little innocent Fox kit, who would've thunk?

"I've been with him for 4 months and he's calling me Mom, to be honest, I actually like that, but when he gets reunited with Nick, I can already imagine the moment" Judy thought to herself as she kept Nathan close to her due to the stares they were getting from the general onlookers.

Judy hoped Nick done well in the academy and she also looked forward to meeting Nick's new friend Raymond.

Waiting for what seemed like forever, the Bunnyburrow train arrived on time in Zootopia Central Station with the generic female voice announcing its arrival.

The doors opened on each carriage and Mammals of all kinds flooded out from the train, minding the gap as they got out and made sure they and everything and everyone with them.

"That's our train Nathan, let's get moving" Judy said happily as she and Nathan stood up from the wooden bench and made their way to their train.

Each carriage had 3 sections sized for rodents like mice, medium sized animals like Bunny's and larger mammals like Deer and so on so forth.

Nathan and Judy walked through the medium sized mammal door on the carriage as did other passengers and they found themselves a seat about a metre away from the door.

"Mom?" Nathan asked as he cuddled beside Judy on her chair which she didn't mind.

"Yeah Nathan?" Judy asked as she gently rubbed Nathan's head.

"I'm still tired" Nathan said as he gently yawned and cuddled his head under Judy's arm.

"Sleep then, I'll wake you up when we reach our destination" Judy said happily as she made sure Nathan was cosy where he was and soon he fell into a deep sleep.

Judy slightly rocked foward as she felt the train beginning to move, leaving the train station all together.

"Kinda like déjà vu, only I have a cute and cuddly little Fox with me this time" Judy said as she looked out the window and saw the beautiful view she saw when she arrived in Zootopia for the first time.

"I wonder how Nick is doing..." Judy thought to herself as she kept a close eye on Nathan who slept peacefully.

Nick's point of view...

Nick decided to get an early start and wake up earlier than everyone else in the academy.

Even though the ceremony was at 12:00PM, Nick just wanted to get up early.

He put on his new ZPD Uniform and a pair of reflective aviators, the uniform smelled like blueberries, wait, blueberries?

"Someone must've told the Academy officials, I wonder who that was..." Nick thought to himself as he looked at Raymond who was still fast asleep in his bed.

After buttoning up his uniform shirt and zipping up his trousers, Nick looked at himself in the mirror and he admired the look of his uniform.

A dark navy buttoned shirt with plenty of pockets, a black tie with a copper band in the middle of it, a yellow rope that slung over his left shoulder, a utility belt with all the gear and gizmos he needed as an Officer, he looked handsome according to himself.

He had failed to notice, but he now noticed he was more broad shouldered and buff looking, he had lost a significant amount of weight over the past 4 months, while he did look foward to the moment of his graduation, he looked forward to something more.

Reuniting with his son.

Nick left the Cadets quarters building and made his way to where the ceremony was taking place.

He kept walking until he reached a large open space of grass where the ceremony always took place, the sun was shining and the birds were tweeting as they flew through the sky.

There were white wooden seats for everyone who was attending the ceremony, a large stage stood out at the top of the field, 4 flagpoles with the blue ZPD flag stood beside the large stage, a big blue curtain with "Zootopia Police Academy" printed onto it in yellow gold with 3 stars in the middle of it and loudspeakers were held on the metal frame behind the stage.

A podium sat at the top of the stage where Judy would present a speech to the graduated Cadets, Nick could already imagine the scene in front of him.

He was the first one to arrive, but he didn't care, he preferred being early at events like this, makes things easy for him.

As he walked around and studied the place, he heard something he had waited such a long time to hear again.

"Dad!"

The voice of his son.

 **Sorry to leave on a cliffhanger but this is as much as I can do today I'm afraid, make any complaints and I won't upload this story for a while! You won't want that will you? So don't you f***ing complain in your reviews! I've a life outside FanFiction and you have to respect that.**

 **Sincerely, your beloved author.**

 **S47.**


	32. Chapter 32

A Son of his own Chapter 32: Reunite, Graduate and proudness

 **Be sure to leave a review if you want to see more!**

 **By the way, if you have any ideas for future chapters, let me know in your reviews as I am having a bit of a hard time coming up with ideas right now, life is getting in my way and I'll be going to Paris this week as part of a School trip for 3 days so there is that.**

 **Be sure to check out some of my other stories, but seeing as how this is a family story, I'm not sure if some of you would like Zootopia stories with Humans in them or a Star Fox story about a young Human boy evacuating to the Lylat System after his home gets attacked, but there is more to it than that.**

 **With that out of the way, on with the story!**

* * *

Nick was the first Mammal to arrive at where the Graduation ceremony was taking place, just outside the Academy in an open green meadow, the stage was set and all he had to do was wait for everyone else to arrive as soon as they woke up.

Nick walked around and observed the empty white wooden seats placed out for family and friends alike, in all shapes and sizes to accommodate whatever Mammal would be attending the ceremony that was to take place soon.

After looking over the many empty seats, Nick's ears twitched at the sound of a voice that he had longer and dreamed about hearing for so long.

"Daddy!" a voice called out behind him.

Nick froze with surprise and slowly turned around to the source of the all familiar voice that just spoke up.

What he saw next, absolutely made his once dark and cold heart melt.

Standing 20 metres away from him, was the very Mammal that changed his life forever.

Nathan.

He looked to have grown in height slightly last time Nick had seen him, he was wearing a red and yellow t-shirt with ocean blue shorts that looked brand new as well, his fur colour stayed the same and his eyes were still the colour, they looked to be filled with tears of joy.

"Nathan..." Nick whispered to himself with surprise and pure joy as Nathan started running towards him with his arms in the air.

"Dad!" Nathan shouted with happiness and joy as he ran straight towards his father.

"Nathan!" Nick shouted back with as much happiness and joy as his son as they both started running towards each other.

Nick convinced himself that he wasn't dreaming, it was far too real to be a dream, this was reality for him.

"Daddy!" Nathan shouted again as Nick knelt down and opened his arms, inviting his rushing son for a hug.

And it happened.

Nathan nearly jumped straight into Nick and wrapped his arms around his neck hugging him as Nick wrapped his arms around Nathan's back, hugging him back as a smile formed on his face.

"I've missed you so much Daddy!" Nathan said as he cried with tears of joy as the 2 Foxes continued hugging each other tightly.

"I missed you too Nathan" Nick said as tears of his own formed in his eyes, wait, tears?

Nick had not cried for years, yet now he was, was it because of reuniting with very pup that changed his life for the better?

The pup that Nick himself found walking around the brick bridge he called home when he couldn't pay his rent at his apartment, the pup that turned his once cold and dark heart into a more cheerful and open one, the pup that helped solve the Missing Mammal case that enveloped Zootopia into pure and utter chaos, all because of a Fox kit who knew what was making the Predators going savage.

A toxic flower capable of awaking the inner primitive instincts of any animal, Predator or Prey alike, making them go completely brain dead and rely on instincts rather than making their own choices in a civilised manner.

Nick pushed those thoughts out of his head and focused more on hugging his precious son that he had not seen for 4 months.

Nathan noticed that Nick had gotten slightly buffer as his body felt harder than it was before last time Nathan hugged his Dad, he noticed he had gotten slightly taller as well.

"We both must've grown up!" Nathan thought excitedly to himself as his tail wagged from side to side as he and Nick kept hugging each other tightly.

"Oh Nathan, I missed you so much" Nick said as his voice broke in happiness, he had no words to describe the feeling of being reunited with a loving son.

"I missed you too Daddy, did you do well in the Academy?" Nathan asked as he continued hugging his Dad.

"I struggled at first and I found it hard to find happiness, but when I thought of you and that happy face of yours, I was instantly happy again, and I also had a little help from a special someone who still has to wake up from bed" Nick said as he gently rubbed Nathan's back and felt his wagging tail.

"Is it that Wolf we kept seeing in the Muzzle time calls that you're pointing out too?" Nathan asked curiously as Nick brought up a little hint of his roommate.

"Yeah, he's such a nice guy, guess us canines gotta stick together!" Nick said proudly as he and Nathan broke their tight and long hug after reuniting with each other after 4 long months.

"Like glue!" Nathan said to add a little punchline to the statement Nick made.

"Exactly, where is Judy?" Nick asked as he looked around as the Grey Rabbit was nowhere to be seen.

Said Rabbit soon appeared into view and she looked so happy to see Nick again.

Nick looked straight at Judy and she looked just how he pictured her, bright and cheerful as always, her perky ears standing tall in the air, her amethyst purple eyes shining in the sunlight, her ZPD Uniform standing out from the green grass, her happy body pose and her happy smile brought as much joy to Nick's heart as reuniting with Nathan did.

Judy began walking over to the 2 Foxes and Nick scooped Nathan into his arms and cuddled him as he lightly ticked his belly which made him giggle in response.

"Well, I can see the two of you missed each other very much, Nathan couldn't hold in his excitement to see you again so I decided to let him run to you first so you could have your little reunion moment together" Judy said as she reached Nick who still cuddled Nathan in his arms.

"How did you know I was out here?" Nick asked with slight suspicion.

"I didn't, Nathan must've spotted you walking about around the stage when he ran to meet you again, and seeing as how everyone else is not here yet, we must be the first ones here" Judy said as she looked around at the many empty seats and no other Mammal was in view.

"I decided to get an early start, and looking at how tired Nathan looks, you two must've gotten an early start too" Nick said as he gently wiped the sleep out of Nathan's eyes with his padded fingers.

"Yeah, he's such a good boy Nick, you must've taught him to be a well behaved boy when you first adopted him" Judy said as she walked beside Nick and looked at Nathan who was cradled into his father's arms.

Nathan had tears in his eyes and he had his arms wrapped around his neck and looked like he didn't want to let go anytime soon.

"Yeah, it feels like yesterday when I first adopted him, was he a good boy while I was gone?" Nick asked as he pointed his eyes at Nathan who just giggled in response.

"He was, he done what he was told and he loved to be with me, he even considered calling me his mother" Judy said with a hint of surprise at the end which made Nick's eyes open wide with surprise.

"Mother? Well, I can't blame him, he's been with you for 4 months and you've been taking care of him for that long" Nick said as he gently set Nathan down onto the grass and Nathan stood close to Nick's leg.

"I guess, it just feels so weird but it makes me feel happy to be considered a mother to him, whenever he had any nightmares, I was there to comfort him and he was a bit of a heavy sleeper sometimes, I even took him to work with me while he was still asleep! But then again, he is still a child so I won't judge him for that" Judy said as she knelt down to Nathan and patted him on the back.

"Nick! Is that you out there?!" a familiar voice shouted which frightened Nathan and Judy but Nick wasn't phased by the sudden voice that called out his name.

"Yeah! It's me Raymond!" Nick shouted back and soon a snow white Arctic Wolf came into view.

He was about twice the size of Nick, his fur was fluffy and was capable of fending off cold temperatures which Arctic Wolves were renowned for, his white and fluffy, his tail swished from side to side as he walked towards the trio, Judy observed the unknown Wolf while Nathan hid behind Nick's leg with shyness.

He wore the same navy blue ZPD uniform as Nick, only it was made for the size of a Wolf which was bigger than a Fox's shape.

"Uh Nick? Is that Raymond?" Judy whispered loud enough for Nick to hear her.

"Yeah, but don't worry, he's a very nice guy, he helped me throughout the academy and he supported me in each challenge we did together, he's the only one in this entire Academy who saw past my swindling side and wanted to become friends with me" Nick said as Raymond walked up to him and towered over him with his height.

His Amber eyes showed no signs of inflicting harm upon them and he stood a respectable distance away from the trio to give them the space they needed.

"Ah, this must the one and only Judy Hopps, pleasure to meet you" Raymond said as he smiled down at Judy and shook her paw, being careful not to scratch her with his sharp claws.

"The pleasures all mine Raymond, I thank you for helping Nick here, he's a very good and dear friend of mine, without him and his son Nathan, I wouldn't have solved the Missing Mammals case" Judy said as she smiled up at Raymond who smiled back at her, although Judy felt nervous with those sharp fangs of his, they looked sharper than Nick's teeth.

"Speaking of this Nathan, is he hiding behind Nick's leg?" Raymond asked as he saw Nathan's fluffy tail on the grass which gently swayed from side to side on the cut green grass.

"Nathan, don't be shy, Raymond won't bite" Nick said as he looked behind him and nudged Nathan who still held onto his leg with slight fear.

"I might look intimidating, but I'm a good Wolf Nathan, I won't hurt you" Raymond said as he knelt down and invited Nathan over who was now more visible behind Nick's leg since Nick nudged him.

Nathan looked really scared, despite being in close proximity to a savage Wolf back when the Missing Mammals case was in effect, Raymond looked bigger and scarier, but Nathan felt a feeling of trust with the unknown Wolf.

Nathan slowly walked out into the open and looked over the Arctic Wolf that was inviting him over to shake his paw.

Despite Raymond looking scary with his height and looks, Nathan could see that the Arctic Wolf meant no harm and decided to give him a chance.

Nathan nervously walked over to Raymond and shook his paw nervously while Raymond said "Nice to meet you Nathan" in a gentle tone.

"Nice to meet you too" Nathan said nervously as he tried his best not to look embarrassed in front of Nick and Judy.

"Your father is a great guy, you're very lucky to be his son" Raymond said happily as he and Nathan stopped shaking paws and Raymond stood back onto his legs.

"Well, thanks for the compliment" Nathan said as he gently blushed with embarrassment since he was meeting someone new which was something he wasn't great at.

"Well Raymond, you seem like a nice guy, I'm glad you supported Nick and helped him when he needed it most, despite him being a Fox" Judy said happily in a thankful tone.

"Well unlike other Mammals, I don't judge other Mammals by their traits because I see no reason in doing so, sure, I'm a Wolf and most would predict me to be the bad guy, even though I'm really not" Raymond said as he highlighted a major aspect that still affects the Mammal society from the very beginning of time.

"Well said, the graduation ceremony will start shortly so we might as well wait since we are ready and we'll get to catch up on lost time with each other" Judy said as she, Raymond, Nick and Nathan sat down onto the cut green grass and formed a little circle together.

Raymond seemed to block out most of the sunlight that was in the sky because of where he was sitting, his back was facing the sun and it faster a long shadow of his body on the grass, he sat down with his knees crossed casually, Judy simply sat down on her behind with her legs stretched out and Nick done the same while Nathan cuddled closely to his Dad.

"So, anything we miss in Zootopia?" Nick asked as he gently rubbed Nathan behind his ears which he really loved, he was so happy to be reunited with his son again.

"Not much, other than the few criminals being busted and tickets being written, nothing of the such, other than the fact Mayor Lionheart is to be released from Jail soon after being found innocent despite holding Mammals against their will but he did prevent possible loss of life" Judy said as she cringed at the thought of her being mauled to death by a savage Predator.

"Is he going to be Mayor again? Or will he be replaced by the one currently in seat?" Raymond asked curiously.

"Yeah, he is a good Mayor, but if performs such an act like he did during the Missing Mammals case again, he will immediately be forced to resign from office and spend years in prison" Judy said as she made the last part very clear.

"Fair enough" Nick said as he agreed with Judy's sentence.

The group continued talking and gossiping with each other and it wasn't long until more Officers arrived along Family and friends who were a variety of mammals of all shapes and sizes, the audience sat down on the white wooden seats placed for them and they looked up at the stage as they awaited a speech from Major Friedkin.

The weather began to gradually improve, with a warm breeze in the air and the sun shining brighter than it was a matter of time ago during the day.

Since Nathan was under the care of Judy, he was allowed to sit beside her along with the other Academy officials, he couldn't but feel like the other Mammals he was sitting beside were eyeing him but he shrugged it off.

"Ladies and Gentlemammals, boys and girls, it is with my privilege to present to all of you, this Academy's term graduates! Give them all a round of applause!" Major Friedkin said and everyone in the crowd started clapping and cheering as every cadet walked up to the front of the seats and looked up to the podium where Major Friedkin stood.

"Cadets, I look upon you now, 4 months ago, some of you were great, while others lacked potential, but as time went by, all of you were at the same level of skill when you learned from your mistakes and planned your moves in each and every course, which is why I am proud to say that all of you have been certified to graduate from this Academy and hit the streets!" Major Friedkin said as she shouted at the end as everyone began clapping and cheering again as the cadets stood in place with smiles on their muzzles.

"I know each and everyone one of you will go down in history for the things you do in duty, so don't disappoint me or I'll be there to slap some sense into you!" Major Friedkin said in a humourous manner which got some laughs from the cadets and the crowd.

"I now give the stage to a cadet I was surprised to see appear in my Academy, she is a Bunny who grew up in a Carrot Farm but showed that Bunnies can be more than carrot farmers and she is also the very Bunny that cracked the Missing Mammals case open like an egg, give a warm welcome to Officer Judy Hopps!" Major Friedkin said as she stood off the podium and everyone began clapping and cheering again.

"Okay Nathan, you stay right here and don't move, okay?" Judy said as she stood off her seat while Nathan continued sitting down.

"Okay" Nathan said as he relaxed his back against the seat and kept still as Judy poked his little black nose.

"Good boy, I won't be too long" Judy said as she smiled and walked up to the podium and jumped up onto a seat placed for her so she could get a good view of the crowd and lowered the microphone to her height.

"Cadets, I congratulate each and every one of you, I have come here today not only to see you graduate, but to give you a speech as well" Judy said as she cleared her throat and prepared to begin her speech.

"When I was a kid, I thought Zootopia was this perfect place, where everyone got along and anyone could be anything, turns out, real life's a little more complicated than a slogan on a bumper sticker. Real life is messy, we all have limitations, we all make mistakes, which means hey! Glass half full, we all have something in common, and the more we try to understand one another, the more exceptional each of us will be, but we have to try, so no matter what type of animal you are, from the biggest Elephant, to our first Fox, I implore you. Try, try to make the world a better place, look inside yourself and recognise, that change starts with you. It starts with me. It starts with, all of us" Judy said slowly and inspirationally as she pointed for Nick to come onto the stage to receive his badge.

Nick walked from where he was standing and made his way up the wooden stairs that were placed on the right side of the stage, he walked up to Judy who now stood in front of him and awaited for her to place his badge on his uniform.

Judy took out a small polished wooden box from her pocket, she held in her paws and opened it, it contained a ZPD Police Officer Badge made out of brass metal with a star in the middle of it surrounded by a blue circle, beneath the star was the word "Police" engraved in blue and above the star was the word "Officer" engraved in blue, the star was surrounded by the ZPD's motto, Bravery, Integrity and Trust. Underneath the badge was a brass name tag with the name "Nicholas P. Wilde" inscribed into it.

Judy held the badge in her paw and walked up to Nick who stood with a proud smile on his muzzle, she gently placed it on the left side of Nick's chest and pinned it to his uniform, after staring at each other happily for a short moment, Judy saluted the Red Fox and Nick saluted the Rabbit back.

Everyone in the crowd began cheering and clapping with joy as did the Cadets who started throwing their police hats into the air as they too shouted with joy with everyone else.

After they were done saluting each other, Nick turned his head to face someone very special and important to him.

Looking at Nathan who was still sitting down just as Judy ordered him too, Nick knelt down and opened his arms out, inviting Nathan for a hug.

Nathan immediately took action and jumped off his seat without warning and ran straight towards his newly graduated Dad and leaped into him as the two Foxes hugged each other tightly.

"I love you so much Nathan, you mean so much to me and I can't handle four more months without you" Nick said as tears began forming in his eyes as he placed his head onto Nathan's shoulder as they continued hugging each other.

"I love you too Dad, I can't handle four more months without you either, I miss you" Nathan said as his eyes started to form tears which began dripping down the side of his muzzle.

Nick started to get that fatherly feeling again, the feeling of proudness and protection and so many other positive emotions all wrapped up in a nice box with a bow on top.

"I miss you too Nathan, let's go home" Nick said as they broke the hug and made direct eye contact with each other as they both smiled at each other.

"Let's go home Daddy" Nathan said as Nick stood up and gently grabbed his son's paw and they both walked off the stage as everyone clapped and cheered as they made their way down the steps.

They would wait for Judy who was to be held back by the Academy Officials for a little chat, but as Nick waited for Judy outside the Academy with his son Nathan.

He started to feel funny feelings inside of him for the Rabbit...

* * *

 **And yet another Chapter done! Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, I was in Paris for the past 3 days and I had so much fun! I went to the Stade de France, the Arc de Triomphe, went on a river cruise on the Seine, explored the magical land of Disneyland and conquered the Eiffel Tower! But I'm very exhausted and my body is still sleepy so I am basically hibernating at this point, but don't worry, more chapters are on the way! Be sure to leave a review if you want that to happen!**


	33. Chapter 33

A Son of his own Chapter 33: Choices and old memories

 **Hello everyone! Here is another chapter for A Son of his own but before we start, there's something I want to talk about.**

 **You might've heard about or maybe you haven't heard about someone called MafiaGuy2017, thanks to some Guests who made reviews warning me about him and his story "The war of the fandom" which has me and this very story in his fic and he did not ask my permission to use my story and to be honest with all of you, he clearly doesn't understand some stories on this Fanfic page. I've read Garouge Faux story which is called "Take a Stand" and I like it, it's a good story but this MafiaGuy is just being silly so don't expect me to do any favours for him. If you're reading this MafiaGuy, be careful of what you do because your future may not end well with your poisonous hatred of certain stories on this page!**

 **And I apologize for not uploading in a while because I have a bad dose of the flu and I can't think properly and I can't sleep, not also to mention the fact I have school but I had some days off due to my dose so hopefully I'll get better soon!**

 **Anyways, on with this chapter, leave a review that is not 2 or 4 words because those aren't worthy of being called reviews and have a nice day!**

* * *

 **Bunnyburrow Train Station, Platform 1, 12:30PM**

The sun shined over the green crop filled countryside of Bunnyburrow which made the surrounding area look like a very beautiful part of the world because of the lush hills, old forests, farmhouses which were built into hills like a burrow and there were barely any clouds in the blue sky. A gentle warm breeze blew through the air which swayed the grass and flowers on the many fields that covered the landscape.

The Graduation Ceremony was finished after every new graduate recieved their badges and they were initially declared Police Officers. Nick Wilde, by Judy's orders, was tone assigned to Precinct 1 so that the two of them could become partners which Nick happily accepted since Judy was the only Mammal he knew that was in the force. Raymond Wolfkins was also assigned to Precinct 1 and has been assigned to be partners with James Wolford since Chief Bogo thought that two Wolves together would mean a smarter duo since they were both Wolves and Wolves were very smart creatures.

Nathan was very happy for his Dad not only because he is a Police Officer now but because he finally got to see Nick after 4 months. Nathan did enjoy staying with Judy, watching movies, playing games with each other like hide and seek which Judy was great at (because she has sensitive ears), Judy reading bedtime stories and baking with her, Nathan even starts to consider Judy a mother to him because of doing all of these for four months.

Right now, Nick, Judy and Nathan were sitting down on a green bench in front of the Bunnyburrow Train Station which Nathan found pretty weird not because of the colours but because of the architecture of the structure of the station, the station itself was made of painted yellow wood with white wooden edges around the roof, ground and the doors of the building. Wooden Bunny ears sat at the top of the structure with a fancy wood design inside them. Small archways stretched out from the building and they were held up by orange carrot pillars to add to the whole Bunny mix. Nathan's head began to get sore because of how funny the place looked and he huddled closer to Nick who was now wearing his iconic Hawaiian green shirt, dark blue and red tie and a pair of grey slacks, he had a suitcase with him filled with everything he had brought with him only this time he had neatly folded his new Police uniform into the case.

"Hey son, you cold or something?" Nick asked with concern as he felt Nathan huddle closer against his body and he had his eyes firmly closed.

"I'm just tired, and I have a slight headache" Nathan said in a tired tone as he let out a soft yawn and huddled closer.

"Take deep breaths and you'll be fine, take a nap if you have too, I'll carry you onto the train if you want" Nick said as he placed his arm over Nathan and soon the little Fox kit fell asleep in his Dad's happy and warm embrace.

"Aw, he looks so adorable when he's asleep you know? Back in Zootopia, he was such a little sleepyhead" Judy said as she looked at Nathan with awe in her eyes at how comfortable Nathan looked beside his Dad.

"Just like his Dad. I'm glad I adopted him when I found him, you should've seen him when he came underneath my bridge, he was so scared and upset back then but I made him such a happier little boy, better than his old parents that's for sure" Nick said as he remembered when Nathan first came underneath the brick bridge he was sleeping under.

"You done the right thing to adopt him. He desperately needed help and you were willing to give it to him. Speaking of his old parents, I'm planning on paying them a visit sometime this week and question them and perhaps arrest them" Judy said in a kind tone as she placed her paw on Nick's arm but her tone changed back to normal when she mentioned Nathan's old parents.

"Really? I'm not sure I would suggest that, Nathan told me his old parents were very mean to him and they beat him along with the fact that they practically ruined his childhood" Nick said in a worried manner in hopes of making Judy change her mind because he was worried about what could happen to her if she did.

"I know Nick, but they deserve to be questioned for what they did to Nathan and I want to help him because I'm a Police Officer, you're going to be a Police Officer too so no task is too hard or too sad to do" Judy said like she meant it, she was determined.

"Not wrong there, I just don't want to bring that burden upon Nathan again because he suffered enough and he deserves to feel happiness in his life again after what his parents treated him like dirt for 7 years" Nick said as his voice began to break down into sadness at the thought of being treated like dirt by your parents.

"Oh you Foxes, so emotional. I understand your concern about this but Nathan doesn't have to know about this and seeing as how we are going to be partners, maybe you'll come along with me and ask questions of your own?" Judy said while trying not to push Nick and put him under pressure.

"I don't know Judy, we can't let them know that I adopted him because they might try to steal him back and Nathan opened a cold and dark side of my heart that I thought could never be opened, he's brought me so happiness and cheer since I adopted him and he's too good of a boy to be given back to abusive parents" Nick said as he kept his cool and did his best to show that he wasn't about to cry.

"Back then you were a con artist, no offense to you but you wouldn't have felt the feelings of parenting by conning other Mammals out of their money and be glad that I cleared your record so you could be my partner on the force!" Judy said with banter at the end of her sentence.

"Har har, and you'd only have the feelings of hard work as a carrot farmer along with a lot of other Bunnies in the hot sun and then you all have to run to the dinner tables early to get the best meals and not also to mention the fact that you have to share your clothes" Nick bantered back at Judy who looked like she couldn't talk back to what he had just said.

"All of that is true unfortunately but I don't have to deal with it anymore thankfully but it's so annoying! You were the only child in your family and you don't have to wait in long lines to the bathroom and get only one birthday present per year. But I'm glad I don't have to do all of that anymore now that I've grown up and I made my own choice on I want to do in my life" Judy said as she got bad memories of everything she had just said. Hour long ques to the bathroom, missing some clothes because you had to share them with someone else, planting crops which is back breaking work and trampling over her siblings to get to dinner first.

"Yeah, but back at the topic at paw, let's say I do go with you to question and perhaps arrest Nathan's parents, we have to make something up if they ask where Nathan is" Nick said as his witty banter tone died off and he went back to the main topic he and Judy were discussing.

"Either we tell them that they don't deserve to know or that he is under protective custody in a nice and cosy foster home, I think that is a good idea if you ask me" Judy said which sounded like a good plan to both her and Nick.

"That's not a bad bunch of ideas actually, so it's my first day on the Force tomorrow, can I bring Nathan to work with us?" Nick asked as he showed cute puppy eyes at Judy who couldn't refuse anything to those eyes.

"I don't mind if you bring Nathan. We don't want to bother calling a babysitter or a nanny and we could have someone else watch over him if we are on patrol or something else, I know some Officers in Precinct 1 that'll watch over Nathan, maybe even but I doubt he would, Chief Bogo" Judy said nervously at the end which made Nick open his eyes wide that they'd fall out of their sockets if it was allowed.

"I think the Chief would scare Nathan so much that he would have nightmares for years, could someone softer and less loud watch over him perhaps should the occasion arise?" Nick asked while he rubbed Nathan behind his ears while he continued sleeping.

"We could get Raymond to watch over him if he's assigned to his cubicle tomorrow. If not, we could get Benjamin Clawhauser to watch over him, they both got along very well when I took Nathan with me to Precinct 1 while you were in the Academy" Judy said which brought relief to Nick's heart.

"Good to know, this Benjamin guy, he's nice?" Nick asked just to be sure Judy was being honest with him.

"Yeah, he's very nice and he always looks out for his friends, so you don't have to worry about Nathan not being watched over because Benjamin will keep a good eye on him" Judy said which made Nick sigh with relief and every worried thought in his mind disappeared.

"That's good to know. I can't wait to get back to Zootopia and back to a bed that's not as hard as a rock, eat proper food, watch some TV and I get to be with my son again" Nick said with relaxation as he thought of all the things that awaited him when he got back to his apartment in Savannah Central.

"Sounds like you'll have a great time being with Nathan again, I'm sure he'll be excited to go back to his proper home too just like you" Judy said happily as she placed her paw on Nick's which surprised him.

He started to get that funny feeling inside him again, he couldn't describe the feeling in words but when he thought of it, there was one word he could think of to describe the feeling he was experiencing.

Love.

"What? Love? No! She's a Bunny! How could I be in love with a Bunny?! It sounds so weird! Yet so right at the same time..." Nick thought to himself and he was about to speak up if the train hadn't pulled into the train station and broke his train of thoughts.

The 3 different sized doors opened and Mammals of all kinds started walking out with baggage or no baggage and made their way off the platform while others were getting into the train so they could get to Zootopia.

"Finally our train has arrived, I'll bring your suitcase if you want" Judy said while stretching her arm out in offer of taking Nick's case.

"Go ahead, I'd rather carry Nathan with me because he's more valuable to me than luggage" Nick said humourously as he carefully scooped Nathan into his arms while Judy just scoffed at what Nick said and they both made their way to the train with Judy bringing Nick's suitcase.

"Also, I didn't see your parents at the Graduation Ceremony or any Bunnies for that matter, did you forget to tell them?" Nick said softly as he and Judy made their way to the train.

"No, I don't want them finding out I have a friend and a partner who's a Fox and my family doesn't like Foxes" Judy said softly which made Nick stare at her feeling offended.

"I won't argue with that, they're Bunnies after all but they'll find out soon enough and I'll be there to hide from whatever anti-Fox products they may have" Nick said softly while shivering at the thought of Fox tasers and Fox spray.

Nathan was still fast asleep in Nick's arms and made little baby noises in his sleep which made Nick feel so funny inside at how cute Nathan sounded, he smiled in response to Nathan while getting into the train and minding the gap between the train and the platform as did Judy as she hauled Nick's case with her which wasn't a problem for her.

They both managed to find themselves seats after walking into the train while the gentle humming of the engines filled their ears which soothed them in a fashion and they both took sat down in the seats that awaited them on the right side of the train.

Nathan was still sleeping so Nick gently held him close and held him in a comfortable and protective manner while gently rubbing his padded finger against his little head and cradled him closer to his chest while he moved around in his seat until he found a cosy spot and stayed in it.

"He looks so innocent when you cradle him like that, why would anyone want to harm such a beautiful and adorable little boy like him?" Judy whispered to Nick while she admired how cute Nathan looked by the way he was cradled in Nick's arms.

"I don't know Judy, I'm just very happy that I adopted him and took him under my care because where would I be if I didn't adopt him? Or in fact, where would we be if we didn't have Nathan with us to solve the Missing Mammals case?" Nick whispered which got him and Judy thinking about what he had just said.

"We'd probably be wandering around in circles and we'd never have known that it was Nighthowlers making the Predators go savage without Nathan's help, we'd probably be barely alive or dead from the encounter we had with that Tiger" Judy whispered as she shivered at the thought of being mauled to death or having to survive with lots of claw and bite marks on her body.

"That's right, I'm surprised and glad that Nathan tamed that Tiger by just giving him candy, can you believe that? A savage and lethal Predator prefers candy over meat and will do anything to get candy in anyway he or she can, did I start begging for candy when I was savage back in the Natural History Museum?" Nick whispered which made Judy lightly giggle by the way he said that sentence.

"No, you were more determined in keeping Nathan safe from Bellwether and you did throw stares at me but you weren't interested in me so that was good" Judy whispered as Nick let out a quiet yawn and gently smacked his lips.

"Tired?" Judy whispered and Nick nodded in response to her question.

"You would be tired after four months in the Academy. Get some sleep, I'll wake you and Nathan up when we get back to Zootopia " Judy whispered as the train slowly jerked foward which made her and Nick bend foward in their seats but they placed their backs against their seats again immediately.

"Alright, make sure I don't drop Nathan, I don't wanna be a bad Dad" Nick whispered as he scrunched into his seat so he could find a good spot to start sleeping and eventually he started sleeping with Nathan tightly tucked in his arms.

The train quickly began to pick up speed and the sound of the wheels banging off the small gaps in the train tracks filled the interior of the carriage Nick, Judy and Nathan were sitting in. Nick and Nathan were sleeping peacefully while keeping very close to each other so Nick could keep Nathan warm and comfortable while Judy was listening to music on her Zpod and she began quietly humming to the tune of "Try Everything" by Gazelle (Shakira, I wonder how Gazelle would react if I said that to her...)

What Nick didn't know was that Judy was starting to feel funny feelings inside her too...

 **(Time skip to Zootopia Central Station)**

The train coming in from Bunnyburrow finally arrived at Zootopia Central Station at 2:15PM without any problems and the train pulled into Platform 3 where dozens of Mammals patiently waited for the train to come to a halt so they could start boarding the train once everyone got off it.

The three individually sized doors opened and Mammals minded the gap as they exited the train and walked onto the platform as other Mammals began to board the train that would take them to their destination.

Nick and Judy were among the group of Mammals exiting the train, Nathan had woken up but Nick insisted on carrying him since it was very crowded in Zootopia Central Station and he didn't want Nathan to get lost.

The Station itself was bustling with lots of Mammals of all shapes and sizes as usual in the daily rush hour was in effect and everyone was walking to and fro while Nick and Judy made their way to the exit of the station while Nathan was still tucked in Nick's arms.

After carefully walking past and through the legs of taller Mammals and avoiding being stepped on, Nick, Judy and Nathan had made it to the exit of the station and Nathan was finally set down onto the ground where he stretched his arms and legs and was glad he didn't have to be carried anymore because he thought he could take care of himself but Nick thinks otherwise.

"*Pants* I'm never going in that cursed place ever again! I nearly got stepped on three times!" Nick complained as he tried to catch his breath since he and Judy we to run to get through everyone in the station and there was a lot of Mammals in the Station.

"Let's be thankful we got through alive. So, I guess this is where we part ways" Judy said as she prepared to bid Nick and Nathan farewell.

"I guess it is, but before you go I believe someone has something to say to you, Nathan?" Nick said as he got Nathan's attention and he immediately realised what Nick was telling him to do.

Nathan walked up to Judy and hugged her leg which surprised her at first but she hugged him back as he said "Thank you so much for taking care of me Judy"

"You're very welcome Nathan, maybe we could have a little sleepover sometime, that'd be fun wouldn't it?" Judy said to brighten up Nathan since he was feeling a bit down but he looked happier when she said that.

"We could! We should definitely do that!" Nathan said excitedly as his tail began wagging with excitement and Nick felt so happy to see his son happy. Nathan let go of Judy's leg and walked back to his Dad as Judy gave Nick back his suitcase.

"Then it's settled, c'mon Nathan, we'll have some pizza when we get home" Nick said which made Nathan even more excited because he really loved to eat pizza with his Dad from Pizza Mutt because it was so tasty.

"Yeah!" Nathan said excitedly again as his tail continued swaying from side to side which made Judy slightly giggle at how cute Nathan looked when he was excited.

"Alright bud, let's say goodbye to Judy, bye Judy and thank you for taking care of Nathan" Nick said as he walked up to Judy and hugged her without thinking because the strange thoughts began to take over him again and they took over Judy again too as they embraced each other.

"You're welcome Nick, I'll see you tomorrow morning and you better not sleep in or I'll be there to wake you up!" Judy said as her tone increased in volume at the end as she pointed her finger at Nick who nervously shrugged in response.

"I'll be there alright? Bye Judy" Nick said as they broke the hug between and they both began walking away from each other.

"Bye Nick!" Judy shouted back.

"Bye Judy!" Nathan shouted in hopes of getting a response.

"Bye Nathan!" Judy shouted back, she had heard Nathan shout which made Nathan sigh with relief.

Nick and Nathan eventually made their way through many pedestrian streets to reach the apartment building that they stayed in and it wasn't long before they finally arrived at the red brick building which looked to have been recently repainted and it looked even more inviting as a matter of fact.

They both made their way inside the apartment building and they made their way to the reception room where Lauren the Tigress landlady sat at her desk while typing at her computer and she noticed the two familiar Foxes walk up to the desk.

"Ah Nick! I heard you graduated from the Bunnyburrow Academy! I'm glad you did and your apartment is just as you left it, be glad I was willing to let you leave it for four months" Lauren said happily at first but then he tone lowered at the end which made Nathan feel uneasy.

"Thank you Lauren, may I have the keys to my apartment?" Nick kindly asked as Lauren stood up to and walked to the wall of keys behind her and licked Nick's apartment keys off the wall and gave them to him.

"There you are, you know the usual don't lose you keys blah blah blah enjoy your first day back" Lauren said as she sat back down on her desk and continued typing at her computer and Nick and Nathan made their way to the elevator so they could take a ride to the third floor where their apartment awaited them.

Nick and Nathan were getting a feeling of Déjà vu since they hadn't been at their home in such a long time e and they both couldn't wait to get back into their apartment together.

After the metal elevator doors opened they made their way down the hallway until they reached apartment no. 37 and Nick took out his keys and jiggled with the lock until the door finally opened the two Foxes finally walked back into the home they lived in together...

 **And scene. Don't worry because there will be another chapter and it will contain fluffiness in it so be prepared for it! Like I said, MafiaGuy2017 is being silly and I don't support him so just ignore and move on and I'll see you guys in the next chapter if! You leave a review of course, so get to it!**

 **And no shorties! Please, I need full reviews to motivate me, not small "Great chapter!" or "I need more!" or "Keep going!", proper reviews because making these Chapters isn't as easy as it looks, so please, leave a proper review!**


	34. Chapter 34

A Son of his own Chapter 34: Home again and the tasty smell of favourite dinners

 **Sorry if I haven't uploaded in a while, I'm currently studying for my summer exams and I don't want to get a bad grade. I hope you understand what I'm going through but I'll make some exceptions to make chapters just for you guys! I hope you like this chapter because it'll be filled with lots of father and son time...**

 **Don't forget to leave you reviews of course as it lets me know you like my story and it motivates me to keep going!**

 **And, I'm going to be honest with you guys here but, I'm kinda struggling to come up with new ideas so if you have any, let me and they'll be greatly appreciated because my mind is more focused on studying and I really want to continue my stories, I do, I just need your help, will you give me that help?**

 **It'll be greatly appreciated if you do so if you have any good ideas, don't hesitate to let me know.**

* * *

 **Savannah Central, Nick's apartment, 3:00PM**

Nick took out a key from his pocket and jiggled it around inside the lock of the door to his apartment until he heard the iconic 'click' and he smiled as he opened the door and took in the sight of the small hallway that led to the living room and the kitchen.

The hallway looked exactly as it did before Nick left for the Academy, the green palm leaf wallpaper was still firmly stuck to the walls and the oak wooden floor was still clean and the blue fabric doormat that had the word "Welcome" written onto in white was still in the same place and every picture that hung on the wall were still in place.

One picture in particular that was worthy of mentioning was Nick taking a selfie with his mother Susan (I don't know the name of Nick's mother so I'm going to use Susan because I think it's a suitable name for her) when they were walking in the park together.

"Better give her a call when I get a chance, haven't called her for four months and she must be so worried" Nick thought happily to himself as he and Nathan walked through the short hallway and arrived in the central area of the apartment.

The kitchen was left untouched, the dark blue metallic fridge was still in place and every magnet on it were still there, the stainless steel cooker, sink and the wooden cupboards were the same and the kitchen wall tiles were still green just like Nick's eyes and the granite worktops were still shining in the sunlight as every quartz share in the granite reflected from the sunlight and the wooden dining table was neatly set with the seats placed firmly underneath it and the sunlight shining through the windows shined upon the table.

The living room just like the kitchen was left as it was before Nick and Nathan left, the two black faux couches were still in their proper places, the oak wood coffee table was still in the middle of the living room and the flat screen TV sat on top of the glass table across from the couches and each picture hanging on the wall in the living room were still in their places like they should be, Nick's apartment appeared to have been completely untouched.

Nick set his suitcase next to the dining table and took in a deep breath of the apartment air he hadn't smelt in such in a long time, he was glad to back in his home and most importantly he was glad to be reunited with Nathan again.

He remembered how boring it used to be living by himself in his apartment, Nick even considered getting a roommate but no one would want to be roommates with a Fox because of the stereotypical sly and sneaky Fox aspect.

But Nick didn't care about that anymore because he had someone far more valuable than a roommate.

"Dad?" Nathan asked as he gently nudged Nick's leg to get his attention and it worked as Nick stopped daydreaming and looked down at Nathan.

"Yes son?" Nick asked as he knelt down and gently rubbed Nathan behind his ears which made him giggle slightly.

"I missed being here, I'm glad to finally be back here" Nathan said happily as he walked foward and looked around the living room as if it was his first time being in Nick's apartment and Nick couldn't help but smile at watching his son wandering about the living room.

Nathan hopped up onto the black faux couch and relaxed his back against the soft cushions until he found a comfortable spot and decided to start a small lazy phase for today. Nick walked up to the couch and sat beside Nathan which made Nathan huddle against Nick's side and Nick gently placed his paw onto Nathan's little shoulder.

"Judy told me that she tried to get you enrolled into some schools but all of them refused, is that true?" Nick asked curiously while trying not to sound serious as he did not want to upset Nathan.

"Yeah, we went to multiple schools that were enrolling but they all refused, said that I wasn't worth the bother of teaching because I would use my school knowledge for cunning activities, can you believe that?" Nathan said in a slightly agitated tone because he absolutely hated the stereotypical sly and sneaky Fox aspect.

"It was the same with me but I did manage after a lot of tries and I got into a school, I went to college and got a degree in tailoring but I couldn't get the loan to start a shop of my own so I had to resort to quote on quote 'cunning activities' just to make some bucks, I hated it but I had no choice. Especially not after the Junior Ranger Scouts incident" Nick said as he remembered the feeling of getting muzzled, he wasn't able to breath because the metal cage in his face was so tightly attached and he clawed it off like crazy as a result.

Nathan remembered when Nick told after he first adopted him that he was muzzled when he was his age because he wanted to join the Junior Ranger Scouts but since it was filled with Prey children, they wouldn't allow a Fox to join them and Nathan told Nick that they were bullies who probably had refused other predators in the past and Nick got some of his self confidence back with those words told to him by his son.

"Tailoring? What's that?" Nathan asked since he had never heard of the strange word before.

"Well, a tailor is someone that makes clothes and can make clothes fit whatever body type their customer is if they already have some clothes on them, I always like tailoring with my mother when I was your age but like I said, couldn't get a loan because I'm a Fox" Nick said while carefully describing tailoring to Nathan and spoke with slight sadness at the end of his sentence.

"Let's say you were a tailor, if you found me all alone in the street, would you take me in even though you don't know who I am?" Nathan asked which actually made Nick start to think seriously.

After thinking for a certain amount of time, a good answer popped up in Nick's head.

"If I was a tailor instead of a con artist and if I did find you all by yourself on the street, I'd still take you in because you needed help and you needed to be loved. When you told me that you ran away from your parents underneath my brick bridge, I felt pity for you and I wanted to help you in anyway that I could. If there was one me that was a tailor and one me that was a con artist in separate worlds, both would take you in, do you know why?" Nick said as he stopped rubbing Nathan behind his ears and placed his paw back onto Nathan's little shoulder.

"No Dad, I don't know why" Nathan said after thinking for a bit and spoke sadly since he couldn't find an answer.

"Both would take you in because you're the best son anyone could ask for. You're brave, you're smart, you're tough and you're open minded and I'm the kind of Mammal that likes those aspects wrapped up into one body and that little body is you. Being away from you for four months was almost unbearable for me because I always loved to wake up in the morning and see that cute little smile on your face. You're a good boy Nathan, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise" Nick said happily as he smiled and Nathan was speechless at what Nick just said to him.

There was only one thing for Nathan to do.

And that was to embrace his Dad as his way of saying thank you.

Nathan huddled closer to his Dad and hugged him and all that Nick could do was hug him back because who doesn't like hugs?

"Thank you Dad, I'm glad to be with you again" Nathan said as he looked up at his Dad's smiling muzzle and continued hugging him.

"I am too son, now, why don't I cook us up some dinner and you watch some TV? We can have our favourite since we are back after four months" Nick said happily as Nathan's muzzle smiled happily because he always loved it when Nick done his favourite dinner which contained of pizza slices with cheddar cheese, pepporoni (which would be made of fish) and small pieces of green and red peppers with a side of mouth watering fries and chicken pieces covered in breadcrumbs (batter), sounds pretty tasty!

"That would be great Dad! A change from eggs and cricket bacon for once" Nathan said as he and Nick broke their tight embrace and Nick showed a rather confused look.

"Eggs and bacon? Is that what Judy gave you for dinner when she was taking care of you?" Nick asked in a rather disappointed manner.

"Yeah. It's not that I hated it, I love eggs and bacon and all but having it every day for four months would make you sick of having it, I would've asked her for something else but, she's rather choosey and I didn't want to ask her incase she refused" Nathan said with fear at the end of his sentence.

"Don't make up your own assumptions son, she either would or wouldn't. But let's put that aside, we've got to make our first day back home a memorable one. You watch some cartoons or movies on the TV and maybe I'll watch some with you while we wait for the dinner to cook, then after dinner we can play some games together or we could have a little pillow fight" Nick said as he stood up while Nathan stayed where he was and grabbed the TV remote which was placed on the arm of the couch and he turned on the TV.

After browsing through some channels hosting either news, talkshows, cooking etcetera, Nathan clicked on a cartoon channel and tuned in just in time for Courage the Cowardly Lion which was one of his favorites because Nathan always liked how Courage was so scared of everything, including his shadow!

"Is that Courage the Cowardly Lion I hear playing right now on the television? I always loved watching that cartoon in my free time!" Nick said happily as he walked into the kitchen and got some frozen pizza, fries and chicken nuggets out of the freezer, turned on the cooker and placed the pizza and fries in the oven and placed the chicken nuggets in the grill and all he would have to do was wait for the cooker to start beeping which would let him know that the dinner was ready.

"Stupid cat! You make me look bad!" Eustace Wagg said on the TV as he donned an enormous fright mask to scare Courage.

"Ooga-booga!" Eustace Wagg said which made Courage scream and run off which as a result made Nathan laugh at how silly Courage looked.

Nick sat down beside Nathan and they both watched the cartoon until Nick's ears twitched at the sound of the cooker beeping which signalled that dinner was ready.

"Dinner's ready" Nick said as the credits started rolling and he turned off the television as he and Nathan hopped off the couch and made their way to the kitchen with Nathan sitting at the dining table while Nick walked into the kitchen and got out some plates from the cupboards so he could start serving dinner.

He also got some forks and knives out of the cutlery cupboard along with some clean glasses and poured in some freshly squeezed orange juice that he made while Nathan was watching Courage the Cowardly Lion in the living room. Lauren promised Nick that she would keep his apartment well stocked with food he chose when he and Nathan got back so that's how he could make his delicious orange juice.

Nathan's nose wouldn't stop twitching at the smell of delicious and mouth watering pizza, fires and chicken nuggets, he could already taste it before he could eat it and he was starting to grow anxious because he wanted to eat his dinner already.

His wish soon came true as he heard Nick walking behind him with one plate in his plate in his paws and a small glass of freshly squeezed orange juice and Nick smiled as he gently set down the plate in front of Nathan while he licked his lips with anticipation and took in the scent of his long awaited dinner.

"Enjoy, try not to have too much fun" Nick said as he looked at Nathan with a happy smile on his face and he walked back into the kitchen to get his dinner and he came back to the dining table with his own dinner and the two Foxes licked their lips with anticipation like they were stalking their prey.

"A toast, to our first day back home and a new life" Nick said as he raised his glass slightly off the table and offered to clink his glass with Nathan's and Nathan did just that, he gently picked up his glass and clinked his glass against Nick's and they both took a small sip of the nice and fresh orange juice.

"To our first day back home and a new life" Nathan repeated as he and Nick placed their glasses back onto the table at the same time.

"Let's dig in before our dinner goes cold, we wouldn't want our favourite to go cold now would we?" Nick said as he sounded childish at the end which made Nathan giggle and eventually they both started digging into their dinner.

Nathan was so happy to be back where he belonged, sitting on one of his favourite chairs in his favourite apartment beside his favourite Dad and eating his favourite dinner, what more could he ask for? The tasty smell of his favourite dinner filled his mouth and the delicious taste enveloped his mouth as he took a bite out of his slice of pepporoni and cheddar cheese pizza along with some small pieces of pepper and ate some fires after swallowing his greasy pizza slice.

Nick couldn't help but watch with happiness as his son ate his dinner while watching his table manners and chewed with his mouth closed, he had thought Nathan so much about properly behaving himself and Nick felt so glad to be useful to another Fox that needed help desperately and Nick would give Nathan that help.

Nick sometimes wondered how his life would be if Nathan never came down underneath his brick bridge, he would have nightmares where he never adopted Nathan and his life actually turned out to be nothing but the continued pain and misery it had always been for him like it was ever since he graduated from college but he could never get a job, nor could his mother give him money since she barely got any money from tailoring.

He immediately pushed those thoughts out of his head and forgot completely about all that bad stuff, he has a son to raise and he is glad to be a father of a well behaved and adorable little boy.

The two Foxes are their dinner at a casual pace and soon after they finished their dinner, they both slouched onto the couch to let their food digest while they watched a cartoon called "Pexter's Laboratory " (Dexter's Laboratory) which Nathan really loved to watch because it was really funny.

"What do you want woman? Stay out of my laboratory! I'm doing very important calculations!" Pexter said angrily but childishly as his sister Fee Fee always intruded his lab and ruin his experiments.

Fee Fee had a tendency of blowing things up in Pexter's lab since Pexter (for some reason) always placed big red buttons on his experiments and Fee Fee cannot resist pressing the red buttons.

She then pressed a big red button on Pexter's desk and nothing happened at first.

"Hm, Pexter, this button's brok-" Fee Fee said as the button suddenly exploded and she was covered in black ash as was Pexter who showed a rather disappointed face.

"Girls, never, learn" Pexter grunted but the truth was that he shouldn't ever place self destruct switches in his lab!

The rest of the day for the two Foxes was filled with playing games with each other and now it was time for them to go to bed along with the rest of the city.

Nick lay down underneath the covers of his soft bed and he cuddled Nathan close to him as they both prepared for another night of sleep. Nick had an alarm set on his phone for 5:00AM as Judy suggested to him and he was determined to do well on his first day on the force with his partner Judy.

Most of all, he was determined to keep Nathan safe.

With those thoughts, Nick tucked Nathan closer to him and brought him up him to his muzzle where they both made tired eye contact with each other.

"Some day today huh son?" Nick said happily as he smiled and Nathan gently rubbed his father's grizzled muzzle which slightly tickled Nick.

"It was Dad, I'm glad to be back home again and I'm glad to be with you" Nathan said tiredly as he slowly closed his eyes.

"I'm glad to be with you too son, let's get some sleep" Nick said as he lightly kissed Nathan's head and brought him closer and covered him with his paws and it wasn't long before they both fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.

"I love you Nathan, you're the best son anyone could ask for..." Nick whispered into Nathan's ear which lightly twitched at his voice and Nick soon fell asleep...

* * *

 **I'll have to end it there I'm afraid. As usual, leave a review and let me know if you have any ideas because like I said I'm struggling to come up with new ideas so let me know if you've got any!**

 **Time for another long week of studying...**


	35. Chapter 35

A Son of his own Chapter 35: First day on the job

 **Apologies for the long wait! My exams have just passed and now I'm on my summer holidays! But I'm trying to make the most of it and sometimes I don't get enough time to continue typing up more Chapters for you guys.**

 **But don't worry! I'm not ever leaving any of my stories uncompleted! I will keep posting more chapters for you guys! It'll take some time because I want to spend time with my family and friends while I still can. I hope you understand.**

 **I got my exam results back and they were excellent! I passed every subject with either A's or B's! My studying was worth it!**

 **I decided to go with a different approach with this chapter instead of the original film, I hope you find this chapter a real funny one!**

 **Again! Apologies for the wait! I'll try to make that doesn't happen again but anyways! On with the chapter!**

 **One more thing, reviews please? And be sure to check out my other stories if you want too! They might be a bit more rough than this one but if you're up for it, give it a shot!**

 **Enjoy this chapter! Leave your reviews! Let me know if you've any ideas for future chapters! I got lots of them last time and they were pretty good!**

 **Enough talk! Let us begin...**

* * *

 **Nick's apartment, Savannah Central, 4:59AM**

Nick had a little trouble sleeping last night because of the major excitement he felt, it was going to be his first on his new job and he was going to be partnered with a Bunny which he underestimated at first but he was proved wrong in the end.

He never thought that he would ever become a cop in his life, especially with a history and reputation for being someone who doesn't exactly follow the law. Life is strange isn't it?

He had managed to sleep because whenever he was in his big and warm bed with his favourite son, he always loved the feeling and warmth of comforting him and being with him in a loving and warm embrace when they slept together. He knew Nathan was excited too, even though he had already been to the Precinct a lot of times when Judy was taking care of him.

The first thing he'd have to get used to however was waking up extremely early, Nick was not a morning mammal and he'd prefer to dose off the morning in his warm bed while cuddling with his son. He had even slept an entire day in bed before he adopted Nathan and he didn't regret it either.

Unfortunately, he'd have to get used to waking up early again much to his disappointment but he had a job to do. He was thinking about getting his mother to babysit Nathan for the day while he was in the Precinct doing whatever he would be doing today because he didn't want Nathan to get bored, plus it'd be the first time Nathan would meet his grandmother and he'd get to spend some time with her and get to know her better.

Nick's mother owned a tailoring shop in Savannah Central that wasn't far away from his apartment, he had been texting her while he was away at the Academy in Bunnyburrow and even told her about Nathan and how he was now his son, she looked forward to seeing him whenever she could and perhaps teach him a few tricks in tailoring.

*BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!* Nick's alarm clock screamed over and over again, Nick groaned in his sleep and lazily opened his eyes and slapped the device made by the devil. He was awake now but he didn't want to get out of bed, he had Nathan cuddling against his chest and they were both so warm together underneath the warm blankets and he didn't want this moment to end.

"*Yawn*, just give me a few more minutes" Nick mumbled tiredly as he began to fall sleep again but he could not since the alarm clock had its lasting effect in his ears which prevented him from sleeping, he groaned in annoyance and decided to get up.

Nathan was awakened by the sudden shaking of his Dad and woke up with tired eyes, Nick noticed this and he had the perfect method to keep his son awake.

Nick leaned his head down and he began to nuzzle his little pup's face affectionately which made Nathan giggle happily, he rubbed his father's muzzle with his little paws in response to the nuzzling and Nick would lick Nathan was his breath not stinky.

"We've an early start today Nathan, let's get up, get dressed, eat some breakfast, brush our teeth and walk out the day to say 'hello world! I'm ready for what you'll throw at me today!'" Nick said as he tried to sound enthusiastic despite him being tired but he tried his best and Nathan giggled at how silly Nick was acting.

"Can I at least get some sleep when we get there? I'm still feeling sleepy" Nathan said as he yawned and rubbed his eyes while cuddling against his Dad's fur.

"Of course you can. I was thinking that maybe after I'm finished my shift today that we could pay a visit to my mother since I've not seen her for a while and it'll be the first time you'll get to meet her, if it's okay with you of course" Nick said as he sat up in his bed and jumped out of bed as did Nathan, Nick went to his wardrobe to take out his most prized piece of clothing.

His navy blue ZPD uniform with his copper badge and initials on its breast along with a pair of mirror aviators, a belt ran around the waist with all the fancy gadgets that a police officer would have like his radio, taser gun, pepper spray and so on so forth.

He quickly put on his uniform which still smelled of blueberries from the Academy and put on his aviators to give him that Officer look, he found it very soothing to smell blueberries since he loved blueberries. He likes blueberries but he doesn't get stereotyped for liking blueberries thankfully unlike Bunnies and carrots. He has the cunning and sly fox stereotypes to worry about but maybe being a cop could change the public opinion for better or worse.

Nathan tiredly put on an ocean blue and buttercup yellow striped t-shirt and a pair of black pants with red thin stripes going down the sides. Even he wasn't a morning Mammal just like his Dad! Like father, like son...

"And I was having such a nice dream too, maybe I'll dream of it again" Nathan thought to himself as he and Nick left the bedroom and walked into the kitchen to get breakfast, last night he had dreamt that he and his Dad were playing around on an exotic island with palm trees, soft white sand and sapphire blue water that was warm from the hot sun shining in the bright blue cloudless sky. It was perhaps one of the best dreams he ever had in his life.

They both had a breakfast of cereal and Nick made himself a coffee while Nathan had a glass of orange juice. Nathan always hated the smell of coffee and he imagined it tasted worse than it smells, he always wondered how Mammals could even tolerate drinking it at all.

Quicky washing their faces to get the sleepiness out of their system with cold tap water in the bathroom, brushing their teeth, flossing their teeth and spitting out mouthwash to get rid of their stinky morning breath, the two Foxes were ready to face whatever challenges they would face today.

"First day on the force, better make it a good and memorable one. There shouldn't be much pedestrians walking on the streets so we should get the Precinct quickly assuming we don't get caught up in street sweepers" Nick said as he gently held Nathan's paw, they both made their way to the door that led out of their apartment and Nick locked the door behind them. Taking the elevator to ground level, they exited the apartment building and made their way to the Watering hole where Precinct 1 was located.

The sky was still dark but small patches of sunlight could be seen over the horizon, they wouldn't have to worry about the dark since they had night vision but there was also street lights to help them walk down the street anyways.

Unusually for Nathan, he had never witnessed the bustling city of Zootopia being so quiet, mostly car horns, pedestrians walking and talking and sirens filled up his ears but he couldn't hear any of those now since the city was still sleeping.

"Anything I need to know before we get in there? Any useful tips for Daddy?" Nick asked childishly as he looked down at Nathan who giggled at Nick's silly face, they both kept walking down a very empty Savannah Central street with only a small breeze flowing in the air.

"Well... Don't make Chief Bogo angry, he becomes super scary when he does. Try not to get stepped on by the other Officers there because me and Judy nearly did, listen very carefully when the intercoms go off because it can be very hard to hear them in certain places and ignore any rude comments from the other Officers. Some of them were staring at me when I was with Judy but they never approached us" Nathan said as Nick listened very closely to what his son had to say, he felt his heart drop when he heard Nathan had nearly been stepped on as was Judy.

"Don't make Buffalo Butt mad, don't get flattened to a pancake, keep my ears open and ignore meanies, that should be easy to do. Is there anyone worth talking to in there that I should know of?" Nick asked since he hoped there was someone nice inside the Precinct other than Judy, not that he hated her or anything but he just wanted to know.

"There is Benjamin Clawhauser, he's a Cheetah who works at the front desk and he's pretty nice. He loves the singer Gazelle and doughnuts, he even gives doughnuts to those who are nice to him and he's very fun to talk to if you're bored" Nathan said while remembering all the laughs he had with Benjamin, even with the Gazelle App that had your face scanned to be on one of her Tiger dancers and a video would play with you dancing with Gazelle, Nathan found it very hilarious and he even considered Benjamin one of his favourite cops.

"Good to know, I'm only asking because you've been in the Precinct more than I have so I have to learn from you about the basics and all that stuff" Nick said happily as he ruffled the fur on Nathan's head which made Nathan giggle, his fur became a mess but he didn't care.

The two Foxes kept walking to Precinct 1 and it wasn't long until Zootopia Central Station came into view, the train station served as the marker that they were going the right way and that they had to keep going in the direction of the train station to get to the Watering hole.

They both eventually came out into the central square area where the Watering hole was located, the Watering hole was used as a monument to commemorate the first time Predator and Prey first made piece with each other, but most of that is forgotten history in nowadays society. Water jutted up into the air from the small pipes on the water and the leaves peacefully blew in the air as they held onto the branches of the trees.

The tall and colourful skyscrapers that stood tall and proud in the Downtown area of Zootopia were still lit up with their colourful lights, making them look like tall glowing spires of glass, the other buildings were also lit up but with yellow or white lights from the windows.

"And there it is son, Papa's new workplace, take me on a tour around the place because I don't have to start for a bit? That is if Judy isn't there already and rushes us with her words of wisdom" Nick said as Precinct 1 came into view, he was already in it before but then chaos occured (you'd know if you've read the past Chapters!)

"Sure! Welcome to Nathan's tour of Precinct 1! Please do not wander off from me and leave question till the end of the tour" Nathan said as he tried to sound as manly as possible but he and Nick just ended up laughing at how silly he sounded.

They reached the sandstone steps that led up to the front doors of Precinct 1, they took the stairs that were made for smaller Mammals since it was easier for them to climb up those steps than the medium sized ones. Nick pushed the revolving door and he and Nathan quickly ran before the door caught up with them.

It wasn't extremely busy in Precinct 1 right now, there was the occasional Officer who threw a rather mean looking stare at Nick and Nathan but they walked on without talking to them, there was a chubby Cheetah sleeping at the front desk with his face on the desk and he looked like he was having a nice dream since he wasn't snoring or making sudden movements, some links boxes of doughnuts were still filled with them while others had none in them and Nick assumed the Cheetah to be Benjamin Clawhauser. His guess was correct when he saw a name card on the desk that had the initials 'Benjamin Clawhauser' inscribed on it.

"So that's Benjamin Clawhauser, I'll keep that in my head along with everyone else's name. So, let me clock in first and take me on a tour?" Nick whispered so he wouldn't wake up the sleeping Cheetah as he and Nathan walked up to the desk as quietly as the could.

"Sure, just go into that room over there and that's where you can clock in" Nathan whispered as he pointed to a room on the left side of the building and Nick looked at where Nathan was pointing at, Nathan was pointing to a door that had the initials 'Arrival room' painted onto it in yellow gold and nodded to Nathan in response.

"Thanks, stay here and I won't be long" Nick whispered as he walked off to the Arrival room while still sneaking as to not wake up Clawhauser and he eventually made it there. Nathan stayed where he was and looked about the open reception area, counting the pieces of dust he could see flying in the air to pass the time.

After Nick clocked himself in which was rather early but Judy insisted on him waking up early to get a head start, he walked back out into the reception area where Benjamin was still sleeping peacefully and Nathan was sitting down with his back against the reception desk, resting his eyes since he was still feeling a bit sleepy.

"Hey, are you still able to take me on a tour?" Nick whispered as he knelt down in front of Nathan and gently nudged his head with his paw, Nathan opened his eyes lazily and nearly fell back to sleep again.

"Sure, don't wander off from the tour guide" Nathan whispered tiredly as he stood up and started the tour of Precinct 1. They headed left towards the bullpen and Nathan stopped in front of the big door since he technically wasn't allowed in there. The door was painted white with blue glazed glass and the initials 'bullpen' in yellow gold.

"This room is the bullpen, this is where Chief Grumps gives out his assignments to his Officers, be them investigations, patrols, office work, parking duty etcetera. Things can get loud in there when Chief Bogo walks in so be careful because I felt the ground shake a few times from the paws and hooves banging off the tables, Judy told me she never got used to the whole roaring and shouting minutes the bullpen as a " Nathan said as Nick listened very carefully and took that into consideration.

"Okay, I'll be careful when the party starts. Where are you taking me next?" Nick said as Nathan started walking away from the bullpen door and he followed him to the next place in the tour. He snickered when Nathan said Chief Grumps instead of Chief Bogo, Nick would assume Chief Bogo was a grouch with that kind of serious attitude he has but he is the one in charge of Precinct 1.

"This hallway leads to the prison cells, detention rooms, interrogation rooms, archives, contraband rooms and the gym and locker rooms, Judy teached me how to pronounce those words incase you are confused by how I can speak those words perfectly" Nathan said as he and Nick walked to a hallways filled with many doors and other hallways, a few Officers walked out the doors but paid no attention to the two Foxes as they made their way up or down the long hallway.

"That's a mouthful but I'll remember those rooms, she taught you those words? Pretty admirable of her to do something like that" Nick said as Nathan began walking again to their next destination.

"Upstairs leads to the office cubicles, another gym, more archives and everything else I mentioned at the hallway we were at previously, with a few janitor storage rooms too. Chief Bogo's office is up another flight of stairs when you go upstairs and you'll know when he wants you in his office" Nathan said as he carefully described what was in each area and Nick listened closely as usual.

"I guess he has his methods, just hope I don't get called into his office for being a Fox. Seems pretty straightforward this place, that or I'm failing to realise something but Judy will be there to help with that won't she?" Nick said as he knelt down beside Nathan and rubbed him behind his ears, making him giggle at the touch of his Dad's rough paw pads.

"Yeah. Promise me you'll come back safe and sound?" Nathan asked as Nick stopped rubbing behind his ears and looked up at him with cute little puppy eyes.

"I'd never say no to you. I promise I'll come back to you safe and sound, I mean that when I say that" Nick said as he looked Nathan in the eye and happily smiled at him.

Continuing to show Nick around Precinct 1 (the places that were accessible to Nathan of course), the two Foxes were eventually met with the sound of a familiar female voice, they both were sitting on a couch in the reception area when they heard the voice of Judy.

"Nick! Nathan!" Judy shouted from the entrance of Precinct 1, Nick and Nathan quickly at the source of the sound and they saw that a Grey Rabbit in a ZPD uniform was running towards them with a smile on her face.

"Judy!" Nick and Nathan shouted back in unison as they jumped off of the couch and began running towards Judy, the trio then embraced each other in a happy group hug.

The moment when Nick wrapped his arms around Judy, he started to get that funny feeling inside him again, to him it felt like as if something clicked inside his body, something inside him connected which started to make him feel these weird feelings of...

Love?

"Wait, I'm in love with her? No, that doesn't sound right, yet at the same time it does. What do I do?!" Nick thought to himself as he tried to get a hold of his bearings, he could already picture himself and Judy dating together, a Fox and a Bunny, natural enemies, dating each other?

"I guess all I can do is role with it, maybe she feels the same about me and is trying to hide it just like me" Nick thought to himself as he continued hugging Judy, Nathan was hugging Judy's leg completely and he didn't want to let go.

In their moment of happy and warm embrace, they heard a gasp behind them which made the three Mammals look behind them and they saw that Benjamin had woken up and he had his paws covering his mouth with surprise, then he formed a silly happy face at how cute Judy and two Foxes looked when they were hugging.

"Awww... You three look so cute together!" Benjamin said happily as he waved at them while the trio waved nervously back.

"I'm so happy to see the two of you again. What did you two do when you got here?" Judy asked as they broke the hug and began chatting with each other.

"Seems a hug can wake him up somehow. Nathan took me on a tour of Precinct 1 and I think I know how to make my way around here, we were sitting down on that couch over there and we played some games with each other to pass the time" Nick said while mumbling at the start of his sentence. He pointed over to the couch he and Nathan were sitting on and Judy listened carefully.

"Good boy Nathan. I would've been here earlier but my alarm clock died so I overslept by thirty minutes! But we've still time to wait for everyone else. We have to go to the bullpen at 6:00AM sharp so we have to watch the time" Judy said as she began walking to the room that had the clocking machines inside while being tailed by Nick and Nathan.

"Nathan won't be allowed in the Bullpen but he told me that Benjamin Clawhauser could watch over him so, I'll go and do that then. C'mon Nathan" Nick said as he and Nathan walked over to Benjamin's desk and the Cheetah looked at them above his computer screen.

"Hello Nick! Hello Nathan! I heard you became valedictorian of your class at the ZPD Academy, congrats! First time a Fox has been on the Force but there's a first time for everything I guess" Benjamin said happily as reorganised some of the junk on his desk but he kept eye contact with Nick and Nathan.

"Yeah, there is. I need someone to watch over Nathan so-" Nick said before Benjamin placed his paws on his cheeks and jumped with excitement in his chair.

"Oh I'll be more than happy to take care of Nathan! He's such a great boy and he keeps me company. I have some toys he can play with and some colouring books too so don't worry about him getting bored, I even have a sleeping bag if he's feeling tired" Benjamin said happily, interrupting Nick when he was speaking but Nick was already impressed by how organised Benjamin was.

"Okay, you're hired. Have fun with Benjamin Nathan and do what he tells you, I'll be back at four o'clock and we can head out get ourselves a takeout for dinner when I get back, how's that sound?" Nick said as he knelt down and gave Nathan a goodbye hug, he knew that if Nathan could handle not being with him for four months, he could handle ten hours being away from him.

"That sounds great Dad! Don't hurt yourself!" Nathan said happily as he and Nick broke the hug and they both waved goodbye to each other, Benjamin tried his best to not let the cuteness liberate him but he was failing badly.

Nick and Judy then walked off towards the bullpen to get their seats before someone else took them. Nathan walked behind Clawhauser's desk and began fondling with the markers and colouring books that the Cheetah left out for him, his creative imagination would surely keep him occupied for the day.

"Too bad I didn't have a camera" Clawhauser whispered to himself, regretting to himself that he couldn't cherish the cute memory on a camera...

 **Bullpen, moments after Nick and Judy left the reception area...**

"So your alarm clock died? That sucked I imagine" Nick said while Judy nodded her head in response, they were both sitting on the same seat which was at the table at the top of the Bullpen. Since no one else had arrived, they decided to converse with each other.

"Yeah, I've never overslept before and I was so furious when I woke up. I made it with fifteen minutes to spare thankfully" Judy said while rubbing her ears and taking a deep breath, Nick could only imagine how much she could hear with those sensitive ears, she could probably hear his heartbeat which was beating rather nervously.

"Should I tell her about how I'm feeling? On the first day of the job? No, let's wait when we really get accustomed to this and then we'll tell her. What if she refuses? I'm not sure if I could live that down" Nick thought to himself while Judy stared at him with confusion.

"Nick? Zootopia to Nick?" Judy said as she waved her paw in front of Nick's face which got his attention.

"Sorry, just daydreaming but I'll have to stop doing that now. Benjamin seems like a nice guy, Nathan sure likes him" Nick said to continue the conversation, he rubbed his left ear and nervously smiled.

"Yeah, he's a great guy once you get to know him better, he's always calm and content and that's a good personality to have as an operator. Chief Bogo though, he seems serious but I'm sure he has a soft spot somewhere inside that hard head of his" Judy said while trying not to sound rude about Chief Bogo, she'd have keep in mind not to say that to his face, ever.

"Everyone does, even the ones that like to not use indoor voices. I never thought I'd get this far in my life, a Fox being a Police Officer? Sounds like something in a fantasy world" Nick said casually, showing he wasn't affected by the whole bad Fox stereotype.

"You could say that again but hey, maybe you'll convince some of the public that Foxes can be good. My parents always told me that Foxes were always up to no good but they don't know you better than I do" Judy said while trying not be rude so she doesn't hurt Nick's feelings, he wouldn't really care anyways but she wanted to be nice to him.

"I sure hope so, I want Nathan to live in a future where he won't be judged by his species because a lot of Foxes in Zootopia either drop out of High School or get no education at all. I was lucky enough to get through College but most other Foxes don't get lucky, I don't want Nathan to be one of the those Foxes because he is such a good boy and deserves to be treated nicely" Nick said in a professional manner. Judy never knew that most Foxes don't graduate from High School or College before and she couldn't help but feel sorry and angry for them because of how modern society depicts them.

"Well said Nick. Everyone else is arriving now so it won't be long until Chief Bogo gives us our assignments" Judy said as four Officers entered the Bullpen, one of them was a Lion, two were Wolves and one was a Tiger. They threw suspicious looks at Nick but since he was sitting beside Judy who now had a far more important reputation than they did since she was one of the Mammals who solved the Missing Mammals case which was renamed the Nighthowler case, the four Predator Officers would not dare question the presence of a Fox in her presence.

"Those guys threw some looks at us, bound to happen I guess" Nick said with an unconvinced tone, he was pretty good at hiding some of his feelings and Judy admired him for that since he could not be easily upset by the worst insults or treatment.

"Just ignore them Nick, they're not worth the trouble. Anyways, let's get to know each other better since we'll be partners" Judy said as more Officers walked into the Bullpen, throwing looks at the duo as they gossiped with each other on whatever they were speaking about.

"What's a Fox doing here? This place ain't for him"

"That's the same Fox that helped Judy with the Missing Mammals case you furball, he's also the same Fox that I befriended at the Academy" a familiar male voice said from the back of the Bullpen, Nick turned his head as did Judy to see the source of the voice.

The source of the voice was none other than Raymond, defending Nick because he was his friend.

Nick didn't know Raymond was assigned to Precinct 1 since he wasn't there to see Raymond get his badge and whatever Precinct he would be assigned too, Nick was glad that Raymond was around because he was a pretty nice Arctic Wolf and he didn't care that Nick was a Fox.

"Raymond? You're assigned here too? I never knew" Nick said as Raymond stood out of his seat and walked over to where Nick and Judy were sitting.

"That's alright, you wouldn't have known anyways until I got here. I could see your son with Clawhauser and he was colouring in a colouring book, that was your son wasn't it? Or is someone that looks like him?" Raymond said sarcastically at the end while Nick rolled his eyes at what Raymond said.

"That's Nathan alright. I'm glad to see another familiar face around here who has more common sense than others" Nick said as he threw a smirk at Judy who scoffed and lightly punched his arm in response to his actions.

"Oh hush you Fox, I've as much common sense as the next guy" Judy said as the trio chuckled and they continued speaking to each other.

"I'd rather sit on this seat beside you if you don't mind, I won't feel as small sitting in the back" Raymond said as he pulled out the seat beside Nick and Judy's seat and sat down in it comfortably, he moved his butt until he found a comfortable spot to relax on.

"You're taller than us and you feel small sitting back there? You're picky" Nick said as Raymond scoffed at what Nick said to him.

"That's just how I am Nick. Gonna have to get used to waking up earlier than usual now that I'm a cop but I'd rather sleep with my wife all day like a lazybone, I'll get used to this eventually" Raymond said as he stretched his arms up over his head and groaned as he popped some joints in his body.

"You have any kids Raymond?" Judy asked as Nick picked at his claws and not having a care in the world at the moment, Raymond set his arms back down and began to speak.

"I do Judy, I have two kids, one boy who is seven years old and one girl who is turning seven in two weeks, they both get along great and they love to play with each other. They even force me to be in some of their games where I'm the big bad Wolf and they have to defeat me in a pillow fight, it's great fun and it makes them happy so it makes me happy too" Raymond said as he smiled at the thought of being with his kids again.

"Sound like fun your children. At least they don't have to wait in long lines to the bathroom and share clothes with each other unlike me when I was their age" Judy said as she remembered those horrible memories from her youth, some of her brothers or sisters would spend too long in the bathroom and she'd have to wear boy's clothing if she wasn't up early enough.

"Wolves don't have as many babies as Bunnies do, I sometimes question how Bunnies can have so many kids at once and raise them all at once, must be a pain in the back to feed over one hundred mouths or less" Raymond said while being relieved at the thought that he didn't have so many children like Judy's family.

"Somehow we have our ways, it doesn't seem to bother my parents much that they have so many kids, same with me having so many siblings" Judy said while Raymond nudged Nick's arm to get him in the conversation.

"Hey! I don't wanna talk about bunnies. Let's change the subject shall we?" Nick asked in a begging manner, Judy just scoffed at what Nick said while Raymond just shrugged.

It wasn't long until more and more Officers began filling the Bullpen and the entire room was filled with chatting, Officers drinking coffee, typing on their phones, reading the newspaper or fiddling with their thumbs.

As every Officer passed the time doing whatever they were doing, an Officer standing beside the podium shouted "ATTEN HUT!" as Chief Bogo walked into the Bullpen and every Officer began banging the tables, standing out of their seats, howling, growling and every other noise they could make as Chief Bogo made his way to the podium.

"Alright Alright enough, shut it!" Chief Bogo, shouting at the end which made everyone sit back down in their seats, everyone waited for Chief Bogo to give them their assignments for the day.

"We have some new recruits with us this morning" Chief Bogo said as he looked at Nick as did everyone else, he just smiled and acted like he didn't care about the fact that so many eyes were looking at him.

"Who cares?" Chief Bogo said as he picked up a clipboard with the assignments on it, some Officers quietly laughed in the background from what he said.

"Ha! You should have your own line of inspirational greeting cards sir!" Nick back answered in response to Chief Bogo's behaviour which he shouldn't have.

"Shut your mouth Wilde!" Chief Bogo shouted back which caused more light laughter in the Bullpen while Nick just smirked and slightly shut his eyes.

"Assignments, Officers Grizzoli, Fangmeyer, Delgato, Tundratown SWAT" Chief Bogo said as the Wolf, Tiger and Lion stood out of their seats and made their way to the other door you could use to enter the Bullpen.

"Snarloff, Higgins, Wolford, undercover" Chief Bogo said as the Polar Bear, Hippo and Wolf put on some accessories to manipulate their appearance, Wolford had a better idea by disguising himself as a Wolf in Sheep's clothing while Snarloff put on a green cap and Higgins put on a fake moustache.

"Hopps, you will be assisting a further investigation into City Hall due to Bellwether's actions when she was in office. You'll get more information from Officer Francine once you arrive on the scene at City Hall. Wilde, parking duty, dismissed" Chief Bogo said as Nick and Judy showed looks of confusion at what Nick had been given for his assignment today.

Just before Chief Bogo could walk out the door, Judy rushed in front of him to stop him and Chief Bogo immediately knew where this was going.

"Wait Chief! I said that I was to be partnered with Nick when he first got on the force and you're putting him on parking duty on his first day?" Judy asked as Chief Bogo put on his glasses, Judy tapped her foot against the floor as she waited for a response.

"He will be partnered with you tomorrow Hopps if that makes you any better, he needs to know how to give tickets and know his way around the streets" Chief Bogo said, underestimating Nick's vast knowledge of knowing the streets of Zootopia.

"Hold on, can I get a say in this? I know every single street, alleyway, avenue and sewer in this city and they taught us how to give tickets to Mammals on the Academy" Nick said as he walked over beside Judy and folded his arms while giving a scowl at Chief Bogo.

"Then filling out fifty tickets a day shouldn't be a problem for you" Chief Bogo said as he walked past the two smaller mammals and exited the Bullpen using the door behind Nick and Judy.

"Parking duty? Please pinch me if I'm dreaming because I'm so not doing that" Nick said as he covered his face with his paws and groaned in annoyance, this is not how he saw his day going, he thought he'd be with Judy today and help her make the world a better place, he's doing something that does not help doing that.

"That's Chief Bogo for you, always hiding something in those four star sleeves of his. I'm sure Francine can wait for me so I'll help you get ready for your parking duty shift" Judy said with a unconvinced tone in her voice since she really looked forward to working with Nick but then Chief Bogo pulls one under his four star sleeves.

"Fifty tickets? I'll make it one hundred tickets, before noon, then he'll be begging at my feet to help you in your little case because of how skilled I am" Nick said confidently as Judy just smiled at him for his attempt to remain optimistic, how was he going to tell Nathan that he kicked crime in the butt?

He'd have to make something up, something that'd make Nathan laugh his pants off.

"Hey! That cannot be a coincidence! I said the same thing! Sorta anyways" Judy said as she gave Nick another light punch on his arm which he ignored because he wasn't in the mood.

"Whatever, let's just get this over with" Nick mumbled annoyingly as he and Judy made their way out of the Bullpen for their assignments...

 **Moments later after Nick and Judy left the Bullpen...**

"I can't believe that I'm actually doing this, I look so ridiculous in this costume and clownmobile" Nick grumbled to himself as he slowly cruised down a Savannah Central street in the same little roofed scooter Judy drove when she was on parking duty. Nick also hated the fact he was wearing a silly hat and a silly traffic warden outfit because he thought it made him look weak and vulnerable due to how silly it looked.

"Nearly eight o'clock in the morning and I've only given three tickets, each for parking meters being expired and I haven't spotted anymore since then" Nick grumbled as he stopped at a traffic light and patiently watched pedestrians cross the road, some of them throwing mean looking looks at him but he ignored them since they were to be expected.

"Just to get to know the streets better and learn how to give out tickets, being a street Fox for twenty years isn't enough and four months in the Academy wasn't enough for that buffalo butt? With those horns, he's clearly the devil doing the devil's work" Nick continued mumbling to himself as pedestrians stopped walking across the road and he began driving forward again, keeping an eye out on each and every single parking meter he saw.

Sighing with boredom, Nick decided to text Judy to see how she was doing as he pulled over along the side of the street while listening out for any expiration dings.

"How u doing? Bored as heck with three tickets filed but hey, better than nothing right?" Nick texted into his phone as his ears picked up the sound of a parking meter expiring which instantly formed a smirk on his face.

"Make that ticket number four" Nick said as he quickly jumped out of his scooter and ran to the expired parking meter before the owner of the car got back, printing a ticket from his little ticket machine and placing it on the windscreen (windshield) wipers so the wind wouldn't blow it away.

Running back to his scooter and still listening out for expiration dings, Nick felt his phone vibrate in his pants again which meant he had gotten a text back from Judy.

"I'm doing okay, standing around and questioning Mammals of interest, learned some pretty interesting stuff that I shouldn't tell you over the phone. Speak to you soon and I know you can file one hundred tickets before noon! Don't give up Nick!" Judy texted back which made Nick feel a bit more confident to hear back from a Bunny he wanted to be his girlfriend, what did I just say?

"Ah jeez not again, not even boring boredom can get rid of those thoughts" Nick thought angrily at himself, he even questioned himself why he'd consider loving Judy in the first place.

He was a Fox and he was in love with a Bunny? Interspecies couples were not known in Zootopia since most Mammals would shun them for not settling down with one of their own kind, not also to mention the fact that they wouldn't be able to have kids.

Or would they?

"I don't understand how anyone can do parking duty, it's so boring" Nick grumbled to himself as he planted his head onto the small steering wheel of his little clownmobile and banged off it a few times.

As if fate had planned it, Nick ears picked up the sound of a parking meter expiring.

Then another.

Then another.

Then another.

And then another.

"Maybe getting one hundred tickets before noon won't be a problem for sly and slick Nick Wilde" Nick said as he smirked to himself again with confidence as he knew deep down he would've able to beat his challenge. He did not want to back down now.

He had two Mammals he wanted to make happy.

Judy.

And Nathan.

"A takeout will certainly be worth it after this, best part is I'll get to be with Nathan when we get it, can I get any happier today? Because I think I can't" Nick said as he quickly hopped out of his little clownmobile, printing tickets and placing them on the cars in the expired parking zones.

Parking duty was boring for Nick, but whenever he thought of Nathan and his cute little and playful smile, Nick would forget how boring parking duty was and he'd be happy again.

He only wished to see Nathan for real again.

To do that, tickets must be printed...

* * *

 **One by one, a car will get a parking violation!**

 **Sorry for the wait! Just enjoying my summer holidays while they last but I ain't leaving my stories!**

 **Just enjoying my, dog days. Get it? No? I'm bad at jokes aren't I?**

 **I have a confession to make, I'm having problems right now.**

 **I'm having trouble with my mother, she keeps treating me like a little kid and she can't accept the fact that I'm responsible for myself now, even when I try to convince she just scolds me and I have to leave the house because I absolutely hate people that yell at me.**

 **I just keep praying that she understands that I'm growing up one day and that she isn't so ill-tempered like she is now.**

 **Anyways, you're here to read my stories, not read my biography.**

 **Please leave your reviews down below and keep giving me ideas because I keep getting so many ideas from you guys that I think this story will be a long one!**

 **And it's not goodbye.**

 **It's just see you later:)**

 **Sincerely,**

 **S47**


	36. Chapter 36

A Son of his Own Chapter 36: Exhaustingly Boring But Worth It

 **Sincere apologies for the very late update, I haven't updated since the summer holidays have I? I'm very sorry for that but I was just living my holidays to the fullest! They are over now unfortunately and school and my job now require my full attention.**

 **I do slip in the few odd paragraphs to my stories whenever I can, but they won't be updated or done fast enough due to my busy schedule so find in your heart the patience to wait like you always have in the past. I'm not leaving my stories so don't worry about that.**

 **Whenever I type up chapters for this story in general, it helps me forget about the bad things that are currently happening in my life because of how I make Nick and Nathan cherish their happiness together, how Nick is so happy that his life became more adventurous since he adopted Nathan after their encounter under the brick bridge.**

 **But me, I'm facing plenty of challenges, I can surpass them just fine but I find it hard to get a break from it all, the weekends pass by too quickly yet the week passes by so slowly when you have school or work, sometimes my part-time job takes me out of school so I can be thankful for that.**

 **Not just that, but I recently found out something that I will tell you guys at the end of this chapter, I know that I can handle it but the thought of what it is scares me sometimes but I try not to overreact.**

 **My French teacher expects too much from my class, thinking we're all walking dictionaries and we can easily learn 100 phrases off by heart, whatever fantasyland she's on, that's not how it works, we can't always remember every single detail, we have other things to worry about too but she'll never understand that.**

 **Now that my ranting is out of the way, let us get started with the chapter but first and most importantly, leave your reviews and do let me know if you have any ideas for future chapters! I've gotten plenty of them and take them into consideration and give credit to whoever gave me the idea!**

 **My prayers go out to anyone affected by the current hurricane season and I hope you all manage to pull through and rebuild the damages caused by the horrific storms occuring, they will stop eventually and hopefully you can live in peace and not having water up at your neck.**

 **Without further ado, let the events unfold...**

* * *

 **Savannah Central, 4:30PM, Nick's point of view...**

Despite it being a very long day in Zootopia, Nick felt like as if the day itself just flew by like a gust of wind, he hadn't even checked the time at all when he was out looking for cars violating the law and he was quite surprised when he saw that it was 4:30PM.

Over the period of that time, he had managed to file out over 700 tickets to 700 individual cars overstaying their welcome or speeding for whatever reason or driving without taking safety precautions, not everyone complained but those that did complain, Nick honestly didn't care about their complaints since they were music to his ears over the course of his life.

"My shift ends at 5:00PM and it'll take me around thirty minutes or less to get back to Precinct 1, I think I should head back before the worst of the rush hour kicks in and then I'll be certainly screwed like a loose bolt in a machine" Nick thought to himself as he waited for a traffic light to turn green at a not so busy junction.

He did get the few odd stares from citizens walking about but as you'd expect, Nick simply ignored them and looked ahead, he could sigh with relief knowing that he could threaten to arrest or prosecute anyone that disrupted him on his shift so that would be a lot of relief for him, not having to listen to stereotypical names being thrown his way, not that he cared but he could let his thoughts drift more without any insulting remarks.

Having a radio station playing smooth or quick paced jazz music made Nick feel like he was in the zone, he had an exquisite taste in music that many would consider odd but he'd rather listen to music that was made with blood, sweat and tears rather than being made on a computer or soundboard program since he thought that hard work music was more enjoyable, sure he'd make a few exceptions but they would be very rare to come across.

After waiting for who knows how long, the traffic light finally turned green and Nick could start moving his slow clownmobile again, one step closer to getting back to Precinct 1, the streets were not that busy at the time but the heavy majority of vehicles would make themselves seen soon, something Nick would not want to part of.

The sun was still shining in the sky but a few clouds in the sky would dim it out for a bit, causing the streets to look a bit darker but not too dark if you catch the drift, a gentle breeze blew through Nick's fur which he found taming as he could feel himself relax and forget his stresses as his fur would lightly caress in the wind.

Nick lightly bobbed his head in beat with the jazz music but he was smart enough to keep his eyes locked on the road, he did find it very boring being on parking duty but he knew it would be worth it once he would get to see Nathan happy little face again when he got back to Precinct 1, that was the only thing that kept Nick going forward, thinking about his son and being with him again.

Stopping at another red light with a few cars passing through, Nick patiently waited and rudely felt himself eavesdropping on the conversations of the Mammals around him, he just let his ears hear what they wanted to hear and it was as simple as that, but the conversations would usually be horribly dull, politics, celebrities, fashion, TV, cars, parenting and the list goes on, he would have to listen about parenting hacks while waiting for the lights to turn green but he didn't need parenting hacks since he knew how to be a good parent and it's simple as that.

"And we'll take a break now, let's listen to some commercials about products I don't want" the radio host said as the current jazz song playing ended and commercials about hardware equipment being on sale started playing, Nick always liked the radio host of this radio station called Jazztopia, he was so honest and not shy to share his thoughts despite him facing criticism from the media.

"Ha, my thoughts exactly buddy" Nick thought to himself as the lights eventually turned green and continued making his way to Precinct 1, taking in well known sights and streets to remind himself of where he was going and letting his thoughts take over sometimes.

Sometimes those thoughts would get a little, frisky.

What would Nick be thinking about that would be a little frisky? Him thinking about a certain grey female Rabbit with amethyst purple eyes and tall sensitive ears? Would that be enough to put the icing on the cake.

"Why am I getting these thoughts? I've known her for some time now but am I really in love with her? A Fox and a Rabbit? I don't know why but that sounds right in my head for some reason, maybe now isn't the right time" Nick thought to himself as he tried to think of something else that didn't involve Judy or anything with Rabbits in general.

He tried to think about something else that was more worthy of his time, those thoughts would immediately take him over as he could already imagine the happy times he would have when he returns back to a special little Fox awaiting him at Precinct 1.

"Oh I know a good place where we can get ourselves a good takeout for dinner, Nathan'll love the foods that they serve in that restaurant" Nick thought to himself happily as a smile formed on his muzzle which he didn't pay attention too because he was more focused about spending time with his son again.

He hasn't been with Nathan for 4 months, he has to try and make up for those 4 months of not being with the most important little Fox in his life, he could already think of everything he and Nathan could do in their free time, going on walks in the park, going to arcades, going to the beach on a nice sunny day, going to a waterpark and get soaked by the water, ice skating if they ever got the opportunity, the possibilities were never ending.

Although his work days would get in the way, at least he could initiate a secret mission whenever he started doing proper police work whenever Chief Bogo would assign to said proper police work.

That secret mission was to protect Nathan from anyone and everything that threatened his life and well being, to make the city safer for him when he grew up, to make the world a better place for him.

That would be a long and painstaking process, but Nick knew it would be worth it at the end, just like he knew how much seeing Nathan back at Precinct 1 would be worth it and taking him somewhere where they can get a delicious takeout and do father and son stuff together.

After many sickening turns and successful attempts at avoiding heavy traffic in the Savannah Central streets, Nick eventually arrived back at Precinct 1 with a few minutes left to spare before he could clock out, plenty of Mammals were still walking in and out of Precinct 1 and plenty of Officers were either clocking out of getting ready for their night shift.

Parking the clownmobile back perfectly where it was in the morning, Nick hopped out and stretched his arms and legs after a long and boring drive, smacking his lips by how thirsty and hungry he was, he did stop and get a coffee and some doughnuts at a café while on shift but he was still hungry either way, he could already taste the cola soda fizzing up his mouth already and couldn't wait to get one once he collected Nathan from either Clawhauser or Judy.

Using an employee only door to get into Precinct 1, Nick made his way into the locker room and went to his assigned locker which was thankfully at his height and unlocked it, took out his normal citizen clothes and began to change out of his Parking Duty uniform, neatly folding it and placing it back in the locker and taking his Police uniform which he had already put into a ZPD duffle bag he got from Judy, after getting changed, he closed his locker and made his way to reception to see if Nathan was there or not.

Once in reception which wasn't too busy with the few occasional Mammals and Officers walking about, Nick walked up to the reception desk where Clawhauser was typing away at his computer and Nathan was nowhere in sight, Nick assumed he was with Judy and went to ask Clawhauser to see if he was right or not.

"Hey Clawhauser!" Nick said in a loud but respectable manner which was enough to get Clawhauser's attention, even if it did make Clawhauser jump with fright a bit.

"Oh hey Nick! How was your first day?" Clawhauser said back as Nick was now standing in front of the reception desk, trying to pretended that he wasn't frightened by Nick greeting him out of nowhere.

"It was steadily boring but I filled out plenty of tickets and got in arguments with commuters but I'm glad now that it is over, for now at least. Nathan isn't with you?" Nick said, asking the important question at the end in which he hoped Nathan was with Judy or with someone else trustworthy.

"He's with Judy, she finished her little assignment today and is doing some office work in the cubicles, last time I heard about them was that Nathan get her high score on carrot crush and she seems determined to take her throne back" Clawhauser said as Nick sighed with relief in his head, he was glad that Nathan was with someone trustworthy and was having some form of fun.

"Oh did he now? I bet she isn't too happy about that somehow but my shift is over anyways so I'm going to collect him and get ourselves a takeout" Nick said as he waved Clawhauser goodbye and made his way to the cubicles, he specifically remembered Nathan's little tour around Precinct 1 so he wasn't going to get lost that easily.

Once he arrived at the medium sized cubicles, he began to look around to see if he could spot a pair of Rabbit ears standing straight up in the air, Judy was the only Rabbit in Precinct 1 so spotting her wasn't going to take a long time much to Nick's relief.

Looking around, he eventually spotted a grey pair of Rabbit ears standing in the air and he could hear the clicking of a keyboard from the cubicle he was looking at, Nick knew it was Judy's cubicle since it smelled like her.

"What? I'm keeping Judy's scent now? Stupid nose" Nick thought to himself as those thoughts began filling up his head again, trying to distract himself with thought of being with Nathan again wasn't going to work this time unfortunately.

"I'm probably going to end up telling her at some stage but not today, let's just hope she doesn't panic if and when we do tell her" Nick thought to himself so Judy wouldn't hear him and then things would get frisky very quickly.

Walking over to the Rabbit ear cubicle, he could see Judy typing away at her computer typing in what look like a diary entry and Nathan was busy colouring into a colouring book with some markers.

"Guess who's back?" Nick said as he knocked on the plastic wall of the cubicle which immediately got the attention of Judy and Nathan, Judy spun around her chair to see who it was and she smiled to see Nick back after a hard day of parking duty. Nathan however, he was more than delighted to see his Dad again.

"Daddy!" Nathan screamed with pure joy as he ran straight towards Nick and hugged his right leg tightly, Nick placed his paws on Nathan's back and gently patted him while smiling down at him, looking back up at Judy, she was just smiling and admiring how happy the two Foxes looked together.

"That's a nice thing to be greeted with, how was your first day on the job?" Judy asked as she hopped off her chair and awaited a response from Nick who was lightly tickling Nathan, light giggling from Nathan was the only background noise in the cubicle and Nick liked it.

"I don't understand how anyone could do Parking Duty for years, it's so boring but I'm glad it's done for today, I filled out plenty of tickets, got in arguments, resolved them using diplomacy and moved on, I managed to avoid the rush hour so thankfully I didn't get stuck in major traffic jams cause if I did, I probably would've arrived back way beyond the clocking out time" Nick said as he could imagine arriving back at Precinct after an hour or more from the heavy traffic jams of Zootopia, he hopes he will never get stuck in one for the rest of his career.

"Chief Bogo won't keep you on Parking Duty forever so keep that in mind. Little Nathan here bet my high score in Carrot Crush today so now I have to spend who knows how long trying to beat it like the little rascal he is!" Judy said with a humourous tone as she tickled Nathan who was still hugging Nick's leg, the three Mammals were getting a great laugh out of this.

"Don't give Nathan your silly little app games, he'll always beat your high scores no matter what, he did learn from the best after all" Nick said as he carefully tucked Nathan into his arms and fiddled with the fur on his head, making Nathan giggle as Nick's paw pads tickled his head.

"Taking it from someone like you, I'd believe it immediately. Have you clocked out yet?" Judy said as she asked the million dollar question at the end, Nick didn't clock out of work just yet because he thought seeing Nathan first was more important to him.

"I haven't yet, I think seeing my little boy first is more worth my time" Nick said as he and Nathan touched their heads against each other and nuzzled each other's noses, making them both giggle slightly, Judy loved to see the fatherly side of Nick because it showed that he could be a very nice and caring Fox, not a stereotypical one.

"I can't blame you for that I guess, I'll be clocking out soon but you'll get there before me, enjoy your evening and stay safe you two" Judy said as she left her paw out for Nick to shake, he gently placed Nathan back onto the carpet floor but he didn't skake Judy's paw.

"Really girl? Bring in the real thing here Hopps" Nick said as he opened his arms out and invited Judy for a hug, knowing she couldn't refuse to hug him, she hugged Nick and felt his arms wrap around her back which felt very fluffy and warm.

Just touching her would trigger those strange feelings again in Nick's head, he wasn't even hugging her that tight and he still felt the weird loving emotions to something of a different species, it was practically driving him mad at this point.

"I'll have to tell her at some stage, let's wait a bit and see where this goes like I've said to myself before" Nick thought to himself as he eventually broke the hug between him and Judy they both smiled at each other nervously while looking away from each other.

"Well, maybe whenever we have a day off work, I was thinking maybe we could, hang out with each other?" Judy said nervously with her paws behind her back and she slowly looked up at Nick as she spoke, little did Nick know that she was feeling the same kind of feelings he was at this moment, they just couldn't confess to each other and break the ice.

"That sounds like a good idea, whenever we have the day off and if we're not busy then maybe we could hang out, we already have each other's numbers don't we?" Nick said nervously as he felt himself get goosebumps under his fur, he didn't even know what he was saying at this point, his mouth was saying anything that would get him closer and closer to Judy.

"Yeah we do, anyhow, see you tomorrow" Judy said as she waved Nick and Nathan goodbye as they made their way out of her cubicle, they both waved back at the Rabbit and began to make their way to the exit of Precinct 1.

"Bye now, say thank you to Judy Nathan" Nick said as he lightly nudged Nathan's shoulder as they made their way out, Nathan nodded at his Dad and turned around to speak to Judy.

"Thanks for taking care of me today Judy, I had fun and you're the funniest and best Bunny ever" Nathan said happily as he waved goodbye to Judy who looked to have been blushing at Nathan's kind words, she waved goodbye and said a quick "Thank you" to the little Fox.

After clocking out of Precinct 1 for today and making sure he had everything with him, Nick made his way out of Precinct 1 with Nathan holding onto his paw and they had the rest of the evening to do stuff with each other.

Nick already had plans made for today while he was on Parking Duty, first he planned on taking himself and Nathan to one of his favourite restaurants in Zootopia, a takeout fast food restaurant in Savannah Central called "Savannah Chompers" which made some of the best predator fast food in all of Zootopia.

It was close to the apartment building that he and Nathan stayed in, although they would have to endure the amount of rush hour traffic there would be now since most Mammals will have clicked out of work at this time and the amount of cars blocking up the streets was horrific sometimes, making some workers use other means of getting to work other than using their cars like bicycles, motorbikes or even walking if they had the time.

"Alright son, let's go get ourselves a bite to eat why don't we? I know a good place we can go too" Nick said as he looked down at Nathan as they both walked, Nathan already looked excited at the mention of getting something to eat as he was starting to get a little hungry, sure, he had Clawhauser and Judy to rely on for food but he wanted something that would keep him filled for a while.

"Yes Dad! I'm pretty hungry!" Nathan said excitedly while holding his dad's paw, Nick made extra sure that no one around him was going to try anything funny as the taller Mammals at the Watering Hole square in Precinct 1 were known to shove other Mammals and pass no apologies or remark at who they push out of their way.

"I guessed that, stay close to me and-" Nick said as he began to give precise warnings to Nathan but he wasn't expecting Nathan to interrupt him when giving his warnings.

"Don't wander off anywhere or else Daddy will get worried and sad, thanks for warning me Dad" Nathan said in a rather cynical and bored tone, Nick was surprised by Nathan finishing his sentence like he had read his mind but he was happy that Nathan knew and did what he was told, even if he wasn't told.

"Well aren't you welcome? You're just like me, a right little scamp" Nick said as he smiled down at Nathan and began ruffling his head fur again which made Nathan giggle at his Dad's rough paw pads rubbing against his fur, Nick knew he had nothing to worry about but he hasn't seen Nathan for 4 months, he has spent more time under the care of Judy than his adoptive father and Nick was more than determined to make up for the amount of lost time spent with Nathan.

"That tickles!" Nathan said laughing as he playfully fought back against his father's ferocious tickle attack with his little paws, even though Nick was a lot stronger and seemed to always get the upper paw with Nathan but he always liked having a little tickle fight.

Making their way quickly out of the crowded Watering Hole square, Nick and Nathan made their way down a one way street which served as a shortcut to their apartment, but it wasn't their apartment that they were going too, not yet anyways, on they way to their apartment is another street that will take them to the restaurant that Nick planned on going too with Nathan, there were plenty of pedestrians on the streets and little vehicle traffic since it was a one way street which the pedestrians were thankful for since they wouldn't have to worry about traffic incidents or something worse.

Keeping Nathan close to him, Nick looked on ahead and carefully tapped Nathan whenever he was going to turn to let his son know they were turning so that way he wouldn't have to drag him aggressively around like a ragdoll, he made sure that he stayed in a clear area so that way he and Nathan were less likely to get stepped on and made sure they had a safe walk, all the while ignoring the many peeking eyes of civilians thinking a plot was up since there was a Daddy Fox and his little kit on the streets.

The street they were walking on was filled with many electronic signs that lit up in many colours, with Mammals walking in and out of them with shopping bags or a few knick-knacks they could carry in their pockets, it was quite a busy street but it was nothing Nick couldn't handle just as long as he sticked to his little and clever routine he planned out whenever he was walking on the streets.

Despite it being a scary situation with the amount of taller Mammals walking about along with the fear of being stepped on by a careless walker, Nathan kept himself calm and he kept close to his Dad's side so he wouldn't get lost that easily, Nathan didn't know the streets of Zootopia as much as Nick did so he tried not to think of a scenario where he would suddenly get separated from his Dad, but he knew himself that wouldn't ever happen.

"Jeez there's a lot of Mammals walking about, we should've went down one of the other streets instead of this one! There's no turning back now Nick, we'll be there soon" Nick thought to himself with slight frustration as he carefully maneuvered between the many pedestrians walking about, he felt his fatherly instincts kicking in as he kept checking that Nathan was as close to him as possible which he was everytime he looked down at him, Nick did not expect there to be so many Mammals out and about since he didn't really see too much activities on the streets, either those streets were conveniently quiet or not everyone was just bothered to walk through those streets.

Nathan did feel frightened with the many Mammals walking about, he felt so tiny compared to everyone else which frightened him very much but he knew it wouldn't be long until there would be less Mammals walking around once he and Nick reached the restaurant they were making their way too, the thought of eating fish and chips made him hungry and he hoped he could get some soon.

Thankfully the street started to decline with the amount of Mammals walking around as they got further and further down said street, reaching a junction they would have to wait for the traffic to make a stop at the pedestrian crossing they were waiting at, Nick kept Nathan close to him and they both patiently waited for the signal to go off so they could start making their way across the road, after what felt like forever, traffic started stopping and the walking signal turned green as the rapid beeping started to fill the air with the crossing sound, Nick and Nathan quickly made their way across the road before traffic would start moving again and they reached the other side, it wouldn't be long until they reached Savannah Chompers now.

After carefully through taller Mammal legs and patiently waiting at pedestrian crossing, the Savannah Chompers restaurant was finally in sight and Nick could hear the Messiah playing in his head as he laid his eyes on the long awaited sight.

The restaurant was painted a light tan brown colour with green window sills, small trees planted in black clay pots were sitting around the façade of the restaurant and an electronic sign flashing "Open" in red surrounded by blue flashed above the entrance, the restaurant was two floors high and in-between the two floors was the Savannah Chompers logo, the name was in bold white with block capital letters and the C in chompers had a chunk missing as if someone had bitten some of it off, its motto was "Predator food for those with a Predator appetite!", Nick had a friend who worked in there and he hoped he would be the one serving them today since he hasn't seen him in months. The two Foxes walked through the glass front door and waited in line like everyone else.

The floors weren't messy unlike a lot of other restaurants, the floor was made of glossy black tiles and there were plenty of seats for any customers looking for a bite to eat, there were more seats upstairs and there were even stairs at the back behind the restaurant which consisted of an open space which had a great view of the city.

The restaurant wasn't that crowded, there were plenty of predators sitting around or standing but there wasn't a long line which made Nick and Nathan sigh with relief when they made their way into the restaurant, the many smells of food cooking and the sounds of sizzling fries and sodas made the two Foxes mouthes water with saliva as they hungered for something to wolf down, no pun intended.

Everyone in the restaurant was a Predator, there were Lions, Tigers, Leopards, Cheetahs, Panthers, Wolves, other Foxes, Jackals, Hyenas, Otters, Bears and most other Predators that you could think of, some were already chomping down on their meals while others were still waiting, passing the time by conversating, typing on their phones or reading the newspaper, anything to pass the time as they waited for their food.

As Nathan and Nick waited in line to order their food, Nathan noticed a familiar looking young Wolf sitting down with an older Wolf which he assumed was his Dad, he had grey and white fur and his eyes were hazel brown, he was a red and blue t-shirt and a pair of black khaki shorts, he looked to have some scars on the side of his head which looked to have been caused by shards of glass cutting him, he was pretty tall for a young Wolf, probably old enough to be in the early stages of puberty.

On his left paw, there was a red silk ribbon wrapped around it, Nathan immediately knew who it was, it was the same savage Wolf from Cliffside Asylum who wanted to eat his candy bars and played with him outside his cell, even with not seeing him in 4 months, Nathan instantly recognized him.

He decided not to go crazy about it and wait for something to happen, the Wolf he recognised then passed a quick look at him in which he immediately looked at Nathan again, staring at him with recognition just like Nathan did to him.

"Dad, that's the little Fox I told you about before, that's him!" the young Wolf said happily to his Dad who looked over at Nathan and based off what his son had told him before, the Fox matched the description well, he wouldn't have to worry about Nathan being a nasty Fox since his son told him he was very kind to him.

"Well, why don't you go over and introduce yourself to him? Based off what you told me, the two of you liked each other back at Cliffside Asylum when 'it' happened, you're growing up and I think it's time you start doing these things by yourself to raise your confidence on yourself" the young Wolf's father said with confidence that both Nathan and his son had the potential to introduce each other and perhaps even become friends, the young Wolf stood up from his seat and began walking towards Nick and Nathan.

"Dad, does that Wolf look familiar to you?" Nathan asked Nick as he nudged at his leg, Nick looked over to the Wolf Nathan was pointing and he did recognise that Wolf to be the same one that was savage back at Cliffside Asylum, Nick immediately recognised the Wolf walking towards them and changed his facial expression to a smile to make the Wolf feel invited.

"Uh, hello mister, weren't you two the same Foxes back at that Asylum?" the young Wolf asked nervously as he was afraid that he might be mistaking them for someone else and that would've been very embarrassing, but he knew himself that they were the same Foxes from before, he hoped they were anyways.

"We were, the name is Nick, Nick Wilde, this is my son Nathan, you were savage back at Cliffside Asylum weren't you?" Nick asked as he done the talking, he remembered the young Wolf in his savage state back at Cliffside Asylum and how he wanted Nathan's candy bars so badly that he broke out of his cell in hopes of getting them, which he did and he was delighted for it.

"My name is Adam. I was savage back then, I don't remember a lot from that time but I remember seeing your son and playing with him while he was locked in his cell, then he gave me this red ribbon which I kept as a reminder of my new friend" Adam said nervously as he tried to hide how nervous he was, Nick could see and hear how nervous he was and he wanted to assure Adam that he had nothing to worry about.

"Well it's nice to meet you Adam, tell you what, Nathan, I'll order our food for us and you get to know Adam a little better while you wait, sound like a deal?" Nick said as he knelt down to Nathan at the end and waited for a response from Nathan, even though he already knew what Nathan was going to tell him.

"You strike a bargain Dad" Nathan said as he shook paws with Nick, Nick smiled and rubbed Nathan's head before he headed into the line that led to the counter where he would take his order, now Nathan was left with Adam and he was excited to finally talk to him, even though he hadn't really put a lot of thought into him recently since his life had enough things to distract him with.

"So, nice to meet you Adam, how are you doing today?" Nathan asked to start off the conversation on a good and steady note, this was the first time Nathan ever talked to someone he'd consider a friend so he didn't really know what to do when speaking to a friend.

"I'm doing pretty good today, how about you? How's today going for you?" Adam asked back to role along with the conversation, he looked over at his Dad who simply gave him a wink to show he was doing a good job so far, Adam intended on keeping it that way.

"Today was interesting, my Dad spent his first day as a cop today and he seems pretty tired but I'm certain he'll be fine, I stayed back at Precinct One while he was on duty and I had someone to watch over me while he was away, now me and my Dad are going to get ourselves something to chomp on" Nathan said as he looked over what he had done today, putting it simple and short for Adam who seemed dumbfounded by what he was hearing.

"Your dad is a cop? Never heard of a Fox cop before since, well, you know what Mammals think and expect of you, no offense" Adam said as he put his paws up in surrender, Nathan knew he meant no offense to him so at least he could live with that.

"None taken, he recently graduated from the Academy in Bunnyburrow and he was the best of his class believe it or not, right now he's getting me and himself dinner as you see right now" Nathan said as he looked at the ribbon on Adam's wrist, he kept it all this time as a reminder that he made a new friend, now the two of them could finally get to know each other better and be friends.

"That's certainly going to make everyone look at Foxes differently now that a Fox is a cop, wanna sit down with me and my Dad? We have our food ordered and you can sit with us if you want" Adam said while kindly inviting Nathan over to sit with his Dad, Nathan decided he would but it would mainly be up to Nick to decide but he was busy right now.

"Sure. I'm surprised you kept the ribbon as a memento, though I guess being savage wasn't a pleasant time" Nathan said which he immediately regretted at the end, wishing he hadn't said anything about being savage, now he hoped Adam wouldn't be mad at him.

"It was horrible, my parents were worried sick about me, I don't really remember much and I when I was cured, I had such an awful headache and I was very sick, when I eventually got better, I saw the ribbon on my wrist and I remembered you, the only thing I could remember from that horrible time" Adam said as he and Nathan made their way to the table and Adam and his father selected and sat down beside each other, Adam's father went to greet Nathan as he sat down.

"Hello there, I'm Adam's father but you can call me John or Johnny, I guess my son finally found the Fox he wouldn't stop bragging about" John said in a mature tone as he left his paw out for Nathan to shake, Nathan shook it but couldn't help but cover his paw afterwards because of how hard John gripped his paw.

"Dad! I don't brag about him I just- "sigh", he's the only thing I remember from being savage, I think that's a memory worth sharing" Adam said in protest, his Dad would always do this kind of thing with him and end up embarrassing Adam in the process, and it works.

"I'm just messing with you son, I understand wanting to cherish a good memory in bad times, you two just talk about whatever kids talk about nowadays" John said as he went back to typing at his phone, looking at the news and basically surfing the web.

"Well, you heard him, let's chat" Adam said as he looked down at Nathan, he was taller than Nathan which wasn't surprising since he was a Wolf, Nathan wasn't uncomfortable with this since Nick was taller than him and he was used to being beside medium sized Mammals.

"Back at Cliffside, you certainly did act funny when you saw that I had candy, you went as far as to break out of your cell by charging into the glass and breaking it just so you could get some" Nathan said as he remembered that moment oh so long ago.

"I guess that's why my head was sore when I came back to normal, why did I have to be targeted of all Mammals? I didn't do anything to deserve being darted with Nighthowlers, why would anyone want to be savage anyways? It feels so terrible, I can't control myself and I get scared I might hurt myself" Adam said as he rubbed his head, feeling where he hurt his head the most by charging through glass.

"That does sound horrible, let's just hope nothing like that happens ever again" Nathan said as Adam nodded in response to what he said, the Nighthowler crisis had certainly taken its toll on the city of Zootopia with months filled with fear and hate, some of which still exists to this day.

"Here here, what else happened at Cliffside? Anything worth mentioning happen when you were held in there?" Adam asked as he scratched an itch on his neck, being careful not to accidentally cut himself with his rather sharp claws which he had done before by accident.

"I got tased as me, my Dad and a Bunny cop named Judy Hopps tried to escape, they escaped by flushing themselves down a toilet but I didn't get lucky, the marks are still on my stomach and they sting whenever something touches them" Nathan said as he carefully lifted up his shirt and pointed at two white dots on his side, Adam reacted with an uncomfortable look on his face as he could only imagine what getting tased felt like.

"Yikes, that looks pretty sore, they locked you up afterwards but then the Police arrived later on and took over the Asylum and released everyone, I vaguely remember being put in a box cage and being driven off somewhere, after that, I didn't remember anything at all, but maybe that's for the best" Adam said making a very valid point, it was horrible being savage for him and he'd rather not know everything that happened after being taken away from Cliffside Asylum.

"Yeah, at least you got cured afterwards. This looks like your food coming Adam" Nathan said as he pointed at a Lion in a blue and black Savannah Chompers uniform with a red tray in his paws holding 2 bug burgers, 2 boxes of fries, two boxes of chicken goujons and two cups of what looked like Petsi, the Lion placed the tray down on the table and said "Enjoy your meal" before leaving.

"This is the moment you've been waiting for Adam? Let's dig in" John said as he began eating his bug burger and washing it down with his Petsi, despite him having a lot more teeth and a longer muzzle, he took small bites out of his burger like he was trying to savour it because of how good it tasted to him.

"Just watching them eat makes me hungry, Dad you better hurry" Nathan thought to himself as he began daydreaming, feeling himself zone out for a bit until Adam brought him back to earth, left with no other choice but to listen to what Adam had to say.

"Want a bite? I don't mind, I probably won't finish my fries anyways" Adam said, kindly offering Nathan something to eat which Nathan honestly did not expect from someone he just met, well, he did meet Adam back during the Nighthowler crisis but he was savage back then so they wouldn't cooperate with each other like they would now.

"Well, why not? Thanks Adam" Nathan said as he took a fry from Adam's fries box and ate it, tasting the lightly salted potato in his mouth, he dipped the next fry in ketchup which tasted nice to him.

"Hey, to our new friendship" Adam said as he left his fist out for Nathan to bump, this was the first time Nathan had made a friend, he felt so strange but he was determined to be a good friend to Adam, he hit his fist with his fist and they both retracted their paws, going back to eating their grub.

"Well well well, taking advantage when I'm away you little scamp? Our food is ordered, I got your favourite before you even asked you wanted it" Nick said with sarcasm at the start as he snuck up on Nathan and poked his back, Nathan wasn't expecting Nick to sneak up on him and Adam tried to hide his laughter at seeing Nathan get scared.

"Dad! I keep telling you to not do that to me! Don't you know how easily frightened I get?" Nathan almost shrieked as he nearly jumped out of his seat with fright, Nick sometimes took advantage of Nathan's jumpiness to mess with him like some dads would with their kids.

"What do you say? What do you tell Daddy when he gets you fries and a chicken burger for your dinner?" Nick asked in a fake sad tone as he put on sad puppy eyes and pretended to cry, Nathan really hated when Nick done this but he there was only one way to get past it.

"'Sigh', thanks Dad, you're the best" Nathan said in a bored tone, having no choice but to give in to Nick's demands to avoid any further embarrassment with Adam, Adam looked like he was having a blast since he was trying to stop himself from snickering from the debacle happening in front of him.

"That's my little boy, you don't mind us having our dinner with you Mister?" Nick said as he hopped up onto the same couch John was sitting on and made himself comfortable, each seat was lined in a cubicle order so Nathan was sitting beside Adam and Nick was sitting beside John.

"John, I don't mind you sitting with us, you're better off sitting here than trying to find other seats in this restaurant, they'd mostly be occupied at this stage" John said as he began looking around as did Nick, noticing the amount of seats on the first floor being mostly occupied, Nick would rather be sitting with someone he just met than trying to find a place to sit elsewhere.

While they were waiting for their food to be served, Nathan spent time chatting with Adam to pass the time, getting to know each other better like what hobbies they were into, what they liked to do during the day, what they wanted to be when they grew up, typical kids stuff in general, Nick and John mainly talked about adult things that Nathan and Adam were too bored to listen in on.

Nathan was glad to be reunited with the Wolf he met in Cliffside Asylum, he had actually nearly forgotten about him completely after everything in Zootopia calmed down and all Nathan wanted to do after that was relax himself, he was glad to finally have a friend so he could scratch that off his bucket list.

After waiting for what felt like forever for Nick and Nathan, their food finally arrived as a Lioness waitress gently laid their tray onto the table and said "Enjoy your meal" with a smile before she walked off to serve other customers, Nick and Nathan quickly dug into their food while Adam and John were finishing their dinner off.

Nick himself felt satisfied as he had worked a long and boring day on the force, he knew he wouldn't be in parking duty forever but it already bored him to death with how slow it is, even if he catches someone speeding or places a ticket on a car that was parked in an area for too long, he'd get the usual arguments you'd expect from angry citizens but he didn't care about that, he was well used since he was a kid.

But now that he had someone to take care of, it made it more worth his time as he wasn't only working for himself.

He was working for Nathan.

Today was extremely boring for Nick, but he knew that he'd get on into the real police work soon.

And it would be worth it to keep Nathan happy.

Eventually John announced that he and Adam had to go and return home before the Mrs started to worry about where they were at, Nick understood and Nathan said his goodbyes to Adam and hoped to see him again sometime. While Nick was saying his goodbyes to John, John gave his address to Nick incase they decided to plan a little playdate for Adam and Nathan one of the days which sounded like a good idea to Nick.

Afterwards, Nick and Nathan finished their meal and wiped their lips of any sauce or food grease with tissues that were placed on the tray and would start making their way home after Nick placed all the rubbish on the tray and carried it to the right sized bin, after he done that, he and Nathan left the restaurant and made their way home.

Not walking too quickly since they were full and would rather use the bathroom when they got home, Nick and Nathan made their way down a familiar street that led to their apartment buildings thankfully there wasn't too many pedestrians like there were last time so they wouldn't have to worry about crouching between legs and getting stepped on.

The brick apartment building finally came into view after walking around a few corners, Nick and Nathan made their way in and walked straight for the elevator since they were not capable of using the stairs without having a change of pants.

Listening to the static elevator music, the elevator made its way to the floor that Nick's apartment was on and the doors almost struggled to open as they hadn't been repaired in a while, once the doors opened Nick and Nathan made their way to their apartment with Nick unlocking the door and the two foxes stepped inside, Nick locking the door after him.

"I'm just going to use the bathroom okay?" Nick said as he made his way down the hallway to use the en suite in his bedroom, he only had to pee but he was going to bust one of his good parts if he didn't pee anytime soon, Nathan meanwhile sat on the living room couch and was about to watch TV but he couldn't be bothered getting the remote since he was tired from all the walking.

Once Nick was done using the en suite, he walked back into the living room to see Nathan had fallen asleep on the couch, it always touched his heart whenever he saw Nathan sleeping, he looked so innocent and carefree when he was asleep.

"Must be tired from all the walking no doubt, can't blame him either, I'll just listen to some stuff on ZooTube in my bedroom then" Nick thought to himself as he quietly walked over to Nathan and planted a soft kiss on his head, which made Nathan slightly fiddle about in his sleep while a light smile formed on his muzzle, making Nick's heart sink much more with how cute he looked in his sleep.

"This was definitely worth my day" Nick thought to himself as he made his way into his room to turn on his laptop and watch some videos on ZooTube with headphones plugged in to avoid waking Nathan up from his sleep...

* * *

 **Well I haven't been up to anything for a while have I? School has been long back and since I'm in my third year, a lot of work is expected from me so I haven't been writing anything lately.**

 **It has taken me so long to make this chapter, I finally managed to get this finished after so long and I hope you guys appreciate this, I apologize if this chapter feels rushed but I just wanted to show you guys this story isn't dead.**

 **So that's pretty much it I guess, I know it mightn't be a good excuse but I'm sorry, so much is being demanded by me right now, I hope you guys understand how much work I have to do.**

 **I'm not stopping my stories, I'll finish them all, it will take time, lots of time I'm afraid, but please live with the fact that these stories won't be left alone.**

 **Leave your reviews down below, don't forget to follow and favourite this story and myself of course and check out my other stories if you like my style of story choice!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **S47**


	37. Chapter 37

A Son of his Own Chapter 37: Train Ride to the Burrows

 **Been a while huh? Well you can relax as this story ain't dead and neither am I.**

 **Forgive me but things have been getting at me in life as of late, school and whatnot but somehow I'm passing through.**

 **Not just that but I'm still getting back into my feet from a very hard choice I made, I would rather have all information of that disclosed for now.**

 **Now, it is time to reply back to your reviews.**

 **James Wolford-** **I'm glad you like the story so far.**

 **James** ** Plunkett- Maybe, you never know what could happen...**

 **patrickharris98- You never know...**

 **Sora** ** Pendragon- I'm glad you liked the chapter!**

 **USA** ** Patriot- Congrats on your results and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Fox** ** Teen- Yeah writing this story really helps me when I'm stressed, hope you like this!**

 **Lycanrock X-** **Hey I won't be away, just it takes too long to make these chapters.**

 **.2015- Nathan may play an important part, you never know.**

 **Thou Craggy Knob-** **I'll try not to worry too much.**

 **bajy-** **I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!**

 **Hey wanna know something cool you guys?**

 **Some of you may know already and some of you may not but I'm sure you've had your little speculations, not really any other way to say this.**

 **I'm a Furry.**

 **Say what you want, either you like it or not, if you don't then there's nothing I can do to change that but don't brag on about how Furries are bad, they're not.**

 **Enough ranting, you're here to see me respond to your reviews correct? Let's get to it!**

 **With that out of the way, let's get one last thing out of the way.**

 **Do you know what an artist and a sniper have in common? Answer the question if you think you know the answer.**

 **Let the chapter of this story, begin!**

* * *

 **Savannah Central, Nick's Apartment, 9:00AM**

It's been a few weeks since Nick's first day on the force and so far he has gotten used to the whole system of how working in Precinct 1 works, his first week was spent on Parking Duty which was boring but he knew his way around the city so it wasn't an issue for him, he filled out plenty of tickets and avoided getting yelled at or even attacked by angry pedestrians who got tickets because of how quick he was, the best part of it all was clocking out and getting to see Nathan again.

The second week Nick spent his time patrolling with Judy, of course she demanded that Nick be her partner since she was the one who got him into the force in the first place and she was the only Mammal that Nick could trust ever since the whole Nighthowler incident, of course he wasn't allowed to drive because Judy demanded that she be driving since she knows how too, although she did make the few little mistakes, they pulled over a few speeders, including Flash the Sloth but he was let off with a warning.

The third week of being on the force was a mix of patrolling and some office work which wasn't too difficult for Nick since he was quick with his digits, even over the course of three weeks Nick organised a few playdates for Nathan and Adam to have them get to know each other better, along with getting to know John and his wife better and they all got along just fine, they didn't care that Nick and Nathan were Foxes in the first place.

The fourth week? As in the present? Well, Nick had Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday off and so did Judy because they needed a little holiday, and Judy brought up the idea of bringing Nick and Nathan to Bunnyburrow to meet her parents and all of her siblings, she knew that her family would love them because they seem quite content with them when she told her parents about them over the phone whenever she got the chance.

And what were our two Foxes up too right now? Well, since Nick had the day off and since the train to Bunnyburrow didn't leave until 13:00PM, the two Foxes decided to sleep in since, well why not? They were in bed and it was warm and cozy to leave at this time, Nick had Nathan cuddled closely against him, his soft fur acting as a large pillow for the little kit, Nick was glad to have the weekend off but another whole three days? Nick would take a day off anyday he could since he wanted the time to relax and be with his son more.

Thankfully they wouldn't have to be woken up from the sound of cars and pedestrians talking whatever nonsense they were on about, either chatting with friends or on the phone with someone, Nick was glad his apartment had soundproof padding in the walls because he hated being disrupted from his sleep, unless it was Nathan who had to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night which has happened on a few occasions, Nick always remembered these little moments in the night and he would always try to stop himself from laughing because of how Nathan would wake him up, by squeezing his nose which often tickled, it did a good job of waking Nick up anyways.

Nick didn't have any dreams last night, or if he did he couldn't remember but he'd like to think he was having great fun with Nathan, either going to the beach and splashing each other with the water or playing hide and seek in the apartment, all kinds of fun things that a father and son would do with each other whenever they had the time.

Despite not wanting to wake up from his warm sleep, Nick groggily opened his eyes, he hated having to wake up at 4:00AM in the morning but he was glad that he finally had the day off, able to get a bit more extra sleep but back in his hustling days he had to wake up early sometimes but those few early wake up calls were very hard to come across, regardless, he just loved sleeping, the same could be said about Nathan since he was sometimes still sleeping even after when he and Nick arrived at Precinct 1.

The only noise that filled the air was the clock ticking in the kitchen, that and the breathing from Nick and the very soft breathing from Nathan, the soundproof padding that was in the walls done a very good job at stopping the consistent noise of cars and pedestrians chatting from entering the apartment, one of the main reasons why Nick stayed in this apartment because of the peace and quiet, that and the owner didn't discriminate Nick because he was a Fox, all she cared about was getting money from rent, it didn't matter to her what species were staying in her building as long as they payed and that was no issue for Nick.

Looking down at Nathan, Nick gently nuzzled his nose against Nathan's head to wake him up and eventually the little kit did wake up with a little yawn, Nathan looked up to his father and gently began poking at his nose with his little digits, he always liked to poke at his dad's nose and Nick didn't mind having his nose poked, it tickled him.

"Heheh, did you have a nice sleep you little scamp?" Nick said as he leaned up and gently tucked Nathan into his arms, gently rubbing him behind his ears to put a happy little smile on his face.

"I did, so we're visiting Bunnyburrow today with Judy?" Nathan asked as Nick climbed out of the bed with the little kit still tucked in his arms, although Nathan was excited to visit somewhere outside of Zootopia, he was kinda nervous since it was his first time to leave the city and go somewhere he has never been before.

"Yeah, I've our bags packed and we'll be staying for a few days, ignore any mean remarks that the other bunnies might throw at us now, it'll be their first time meeting a Fox and bunnies are always told Foxes are not nice animals" Nick said as he walked into the bathroom, the two would have a quick bath before eating breakfast since they didn't wanna be smelly when they were in someone else's home.

"But we're not bad Foxes, why would they think Foxes are bad?" Nathan asked with confusion, Nick knew he'd have to tell Nathan but he was worried Nathan wouldn't understand, but he'd have to tell him sooner or later.

"You see, whenever mammals see a Fox, they always think of them as sneaky and mean creatures, kinda like you'd think wolves howl all the time or that elephants never forget, it's stupid and mammals shouldn't believe what others tell them about other species" Nick said as he turned on the hot water tap and put in some soap to make plenty of bubbles as the tub slowly filled up, Nick climbed out of his boxers and Nathan done the same.

"Yeah, they should always get to know someone better to understand if they are nice or not, not judging them because of what animal they are" Nathan said in a rather triumphant manner, it always amused Nick as to how smart Nathan had become since he adopted him, it was clear to say that he had raised him well with how well behaved and smart he is now.

"Heheh, not wrong there, some mammals are just grumpy and don't wanna believe that Foxes can be nice, but if that's the way they wanna think so be it, no point trying to change their mind if they won't listen" Nick said as he turned off the hot water tap, making sure the water was at the right height for Nathan and set Nathan in first and he climbed in after him.

After making bubble beards on each other and soaking their fur, the two Foxes got and dried themselves, letting the fur on their heads dry off naturally since it was a nuisance to dry the fur on their heads anyways, Nick got into his casual clothing consisting of a blue shirt and black pants while Nathan wore a pea green t-shirt with light grey shorts, it was sunny outside so they wouldn't have to worry about rain or being cold, they had spare clothes packed up anyways in the suitcase that was left in the living with everything they needed, some foods, some of Nathan's toys, a phone charger, one of Nathan's colouring books with crayons and pairs of sunglasses just to be safe.

Walking into the kitchen, Nick decided that for breakfast they'd have eggs, bacon (not real meat now) and some toast with tea, Nick turned on the cooker, broke the eggs in two to let out the yolk onto a pan and let bacon sizzle on the other, turned on the toaster and placed in two slices of bread and turned on the kettle which still had some water in it while setting out two plates, cups and forks and knives, back then Nick noticed how bored he got cooking for himself, when he adopted for Nathan, that all changed since he had to feed him and he knew Nathan loved the food that he was given.

Nathan sat in the living room after opening the blinds which wasn't difficult since all he had to do was pull a string and tuned in just in time for the latest episode of Pokémammals, which he had grown attached to because of how cool the Pokémammals were and all the amazing moves that they could do, whether it be shooting electricity, fire, water, ice or more like lifting objects with their minds, Nathan absolutely loved the show and how each episode (most of them) ended on a good note.

Nick was able to hear the show from the kitchen, he always loved watching the old episodes when the show had started back in the old days, he was Nathan's age at the time so some flashbacks flowed into his mind, now the show was currently set on some tropical islands that Nick assumed where based off of Pawaii in the real world, the new episodes did look fun though so he'd watch a few episodes and he enjoyed them with Nathan.

After waiting for some time for the eggs and bacon to sizzle, the tea to be stirred in the cups and the toast toasted and buttered, Nick carefully walked into the living room and set the plates onto the coffee table and took his seat beside Nathan on the couch, they began to dig into their breakfast as they watched the show together, where the main character (I couldn't thinking of an alternative name for Ash!) is in his first day of Pokémammal school in which they hold a surprise party for him and have a Pokémammal battle against each other, it was a good episode as the two Foxes are their breakfast together.

After washing their food down with their tea, the two Foxes walked back into the bathroom to brush their teeth, wash their faces, brush their fur, all of that wumbo jumbo, after making sure that all chuncks of food were gone from their fur and little pieces of food that stuck to their teeth were gone, the two Foxes walked back into the living room and finished watching the episode of Pokémammals together.

It was 10:00AM now, they still had plenty of time to do stuff together, so Nick decided to get out the arrowword from yesterday's newspaper to pass the time, he sometimes done this with Nathan and the two of them often enjoyed figuring out the answer for the question, that or failing miserably but it was great fun none the less.

Nick grabbed his pen and opened the crossword section of the newspaper, looking at the questions that had to be answered, some of them he knew immediately while others he did not, but maybe Nathan knew them, you never know since he's a smart little fox, he sat back down on the couch and Nathan looked in at the arrowword.

"Nathan, what's the name of the biggest planet in the Solar System again?" Nick asked humourously, he knew the answer himself but he wanted to be sure that Nathan knew some stuff as well, it might be needed in the future so better to be safe than sorry.

"Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Juniper? No! Jupiter! It's Jupiter!" Nathan said as he counted the planets with his little digits and immediately realised his mistake, jumping up and down on the couch, Nick could only smile as Nathan just made him laugh inside him.

"Alright that's one, what other ones would we know? Uh, a riddle one? What gets wetter when it dries? Any suggestions Nathan?" Nick asked, he knew the answer himself as he had heard this riddle before and the first time he heard the answer really surprised him, but it did make sense after all.

"Well, it's a five letter word and it starts with a t, gets wetter as it dries, definitely not tree, I doubt it would be a truck, it's a tricky one so let me think. Gets wetter as it dries, is it, a towel?" Nathan said as he thought hard for this one, it certainly did get the gears in his brain spinning but he eventually came up with what he thought was the right answer, and he was since Nick smiled at him.

"Aren't you a smart little fox? It's a hard one but it is true. Next one, a fruit that is not the colour it is named to be, I think we all know the answer to this one" Nick said as he chuckled, it was his favourite fruit and it eventually became Nathan's favourite fruit eventually overtime as they tasted delicious to him.

"Blueberries!" Nathan said happily as the thought of blueberries filled his head, it had been a while since he had eaten any and just thinking of them really made him want to have some blueberries, he was a fox after all so most fruits to him he would absolutely love to eat anytime that he could.

"The colour of water, five letters, it's certainly not blue, any thoughts Nathan?" Nick asked, this question would probably be too confusing to Nathan since he probably wouldn't know that the water reflects the colour of the sky and all that stuff.

"But isn't water blue? Sometimes it doesn't have a colour but I don't know what I'd call that, I don't know this one dad" Nathan said as he tried to think but he always thinked that the water was blue, so he was going to learn something new today.

"With five letters, it would be clear, water doesn't have a colour so it's clear" Nick said as he rubbed Nathan's head to cheer him up, it would've been a tricky one to think off, in all fairness, the rest of these questions were pretty tricky, so Nick decided to skip onto another one that would be easier for Nathan to come up with an answer for.

"Here's an easier one, it wants a number that has only five letters, the second letter is e so what five letter number would have e as its second letter?" Nick asked as Nathan put on his thinking cap, maybe now he would have a chance at answering this one.

"Three, no, uh, seven? It has to be seven, no way it could be anything else" Nathan said as Nick gladly writ down the word seven into the required word boxes and smiled at Nathan, it was definitely the right number since another question the name of a diagram used in mathematics, which was the Venn diagram.

"That was an easy one now wasn't it? Here's one you just might know, a portable shelter with four letters, I'll give you a hint, it has two of the same letters" Nick said as he wrapped his arm around Nathan, gently rubbing his shoulder as Nathan began thinking of something he deemed a reasonable answer.

"I know! It's a tent!" Nathan said as the answer finally came into his head, Nick assured his answer by smiling at him and writing down his answer, it always made Nick happy when Nathan knew general knowledge since it could become valuable in the future, you never know.

"Right answer son, hm, a vegetable that has six- letters" Nick said as he suddenly paused as he immediately knew the answer to it himself and it made him think of a special someone.

A special bunny.

"Oh no, we're having those thoughts again Nicky, now what are you going to do?" Nick thought to himself sarcastically as the thoughts of him being more than a friend to Judy filled his head, he's been trying to deny it for the past bunch of weeks but every time he sees Judy, he just can't stop thinking about seeing what's underneath-

"Nick! That's enough! Ugh, what do we do? I don't believe, I'm saying it, I'm in love with a bunny, a bunny I made fun of when I first met her" Nick thought to himself as he did those other thoughts out of his head immediately and realised that Nathan was poking at his side to get his attention.

"Dad? Are you daydreaming again?" Nathan asked as he realised how frozen Nick became, Nick immediately shook out of his little awkward silence and nervously chuckled, trying to hide what just came into his head.

"Yeah, whoops! Silly daddy, anyways, where were we? Ah yes, a vegetable with six letters, think of anything?" Nick asked as he managed to prevent himself from making a silly face, he was almost blushing with embarrassment, he didn't want Nathan to know that he was actually secretly in love with a rabbit, well, not yet anyways, he was going to figure it out sooner or later.

"I was thinking about it while you daydreamed, I think it's carrots" Nathan said as those thoughts filled Nick's head again, he now began blushing with embarrassment as he tried not to sweat with nervousness, he was already thinking of everything he was going to do when the time came and it felt so strange to him.

"Yeah, sure is carrots alright" Nick said as he tried not to sound nervous, his paws were even shaking as he was writing down the word carrots onto the page, Nathan just assumed that Nick was cold and huddled against his side to make him feel better.

Having Nathan huddling against him, Nick started to feel less strange as the weird thoughts in his head started to go away, he pulled Nathan in closer into a warm embrace and lowered his head to gently nuzzle in-between Nathan's ears which made him giggle slightly when he felt a dry nose rubbing against his head.

"Who's a good little fox? Who's the best little fox in the world?" Nick said in a funny voice as he continued to tickle Nathan by nuzzling in-between his ears, the little giggling further ridding him of those weird thoughts.

"Me!" Nathan said happily as he huddled closer against Nathan, enjoying the little head message that he was getting from Nick, he always loved it when Nick did this as it always tickled at a tolerable rate and he felt so loved and save, knowing his dad would keep him safe.

"That's right!" Nick said as he began tickling Nathan's stomach which immediately caused him to bust out in laughter as Nick tickled him with his digits, Nathan's tail really began wagging quickly which was a sign that he was happy, even Nick noticed that his tail was wagging.

"I'm going to wet myself hahaha!" Nathan said as he laughed uncontrollably, as much as he loved being tickled it was getting to the point where laughing was starting to hurt his stomach, Nick was quick to react and immediately stopped tickling Nathan, but just gave him the few gentle pokes to play with him.

Nick began playing with Nathan's little feet, gently tickling them which made Nathan kick them around as he laughed in response, he always did like getting his feet tickled as it always felt and looked so funny when he was kicking his little feet around.

Even Nick was having fun, Nathan was pushing his paws back with his feet as he tickled in between his little toes with his digits, both their tails still wagging with happiness, that was another thing that Nick loved now that he had company in his apartment, just playing around and being silly.

"If only mammals would just see Foxes acting like this, maybe they wouldn't think we were criminals as much but with me being a cop, that'll soon not be the case" Nick thought to himself as he continued to tickle in between Nathan's little clawed toes.

It was always this side of Foxes that everyone refused to see, you can say that Foxes are cynical creatures all that you want, you have to admit that they make very good parents, those who care about their kits anyways, speaking of which, Nick remembered asking Judy about where Nathan's old parents were and she convinced Nathan to tell her where his old home was, unfortunately, she discovered that the house was sold to an auctioneer and it was currently for sale, and she also learned that his old parents had moved out of Zootopia and had gone to Foxwood, a small city very far away from Zootopia.

She also learned that Nathan missed his old home, but he couldn't live with such abusive parents that treated him like dirt, he always said that whenever his parents were asleep or were away, he'd always run around the house for hours on end because he had so much running space, but he made the right choice to run away.

It did anger Judy that now Nathan's parents would probably never get justice served to them, there was no way that she could contact the Foxwood PD to search for two Foxes with the given descriptions because they'd probably just ignore her and not do anything, despite all of that, it determined Nick to be an even better parent to Nathan because if his parents could just walk away from everything, Nick was now even more determined to be the best dad in the world.

Nick failed to realise that he had stopped tickling Nathan's toes and Nathan decided to comfort himself by pushing himself against the soft cushions, although he did show a confused look at Nick and started talking.

"Are you daydreaming again?" Nathan asked as he continued preening his back against the cushions to find a comfortable spot, Nick only chuckled to himself and picked up the pen again, despite everything that has happened, the only thing that could be done now was to move on from it all, all of the abuse, the nightmares, all of those bad memories, put them all somewhere where they will be left to be buried and try to live a happy life.

"Yeah, sorry, let's get back to the arrowword shall we?" Nick said as he brought Nathan close him and continued writing in the answers to the arrowword questions, there were some that did catch the two off guard but they were able to get around those after some thinking.

After going through just 3 pages of the arrowword, Nick now realised that it was heading for 12:00PM, he was surprised by how much time had passed by but then again, those questions really did keep him and Nathan occupied so it was no wonder how an hour had passed since then.

What was to be done now? The arrowword had already fried their brains out and there wasn't really anything to watch on TV, but eventually something did pop into Nick's head.

He remembered an old book that he had stored in his bedroom, a book that his mother would read him as a bed time story, talking about a Fox who meets a mythical creature in the forest and becomes best friends with him, it was one of few books that didn't paint Foxes as evil creatures, since it was written by a Fox, a very well known Fox author that nearly had his books censored since, well, the message on Foxes wasn't based on the stereotype, the book was written almost 75 years ago so free speech laws weren't exactly perfected in Zootopia at the time.

"I'm just going to get something we can occupy ourselves with, I'm certain you'll enjoy it as much as I did" Nick said as he stood up from the couch and made his way into his bedroom, he had remembered where he had stored this book and he had it hidden away, he swore that if he ever adopted or had kids, this was a book that he would certainly read to them.

He walked up to his dark brown wooden wardrobe and slowly opened the doors, all his different shirts, pants and ties hung from clothes hangers in the wardrobe on a rack, but underneath all the shirts, pants and ties a small secret compartment was hidden on the base of the wardrobe.

He slowly reached his paws down to a small batch in the corner of the wardrobe base, unlocking the secret compartment, opening the compartment, he was met with the sight of an old shoebox, with the words "Wilde's and Sons" printed onto it in yellow elegant writing, the memories of his father started to come back to Nick, his father was always a happy Fox, he was always optimistic and always wore a smile in the darkest of times, he was lucky enough to run a tailor's shop in Zootopia after finally managing to get the money to do so and repaying it to the bank.

Nick always remembered the happiness he felt when his dad came home from work, his dad in his fancy black suit with a blue tie, those same green eyes and freshly combed fur in the light, the arms spreader out to receive a hug, everything was great for Nick as a kid, his dad was there for him after the Ranger Scouts incident and because of that, his dad took him out camping for a few days and showed him what he would've been taught in the Ranger Scouts, such as different types of flowers, insects, trees, how to determine North and South, how to start a fire with flint and how to fish.

But then, he was taken away.

He was accused of a murder that he did not commit, he had pleaded not guilty but the justice system would not listen to him and he was sent off to serve life in prison, when Nick graduated from College, his father was released from his sentence after the real killer was caught, but his dad wasn't the same anymore.

That happy and cheery side of his father had completely died off because of how he was treated in prison, he was harassed by other inmates and the guards beat since they would believe any story that he was stealing belongings from other inmates, even though he did not do such a thing, as a result of his mental health being drastically ruined he had to be put into rehabilitation after he was released after he was found innocent of his crime, but the damage had already been done.

Nick often did visit his father whenever he got the time, but his father barely recognised him, he could not even properly remember his own son that he raised and cherished, it shattered Nick's heart because his father was always the one person he would look up too in a crisis, but now his father was completely ruined.

However, his health has started to improve and he started to remember memories of himself and Nick, being together like father and son and as a result, he no longer has any nightmares, hallucinations or anything else of the sort, but he must be kept under rehabilitation care until his memories come back to him.

The shop was still run by his mother and she got a steady income during the week, although she was slightly devastated that Nick turned to street hustling, she understood why he done and hoped that if he did do it, it would make him realise that the life of a hustler isn't for him and look at Nick now, he's a police officer, the first fox officer of the Zootopia Police Department, he's come a long way hasn't he?

Nick slowly opened the box, unveling the book whose cover has long been worn off but Nick always remembered what the cover looked like, it was bright and colourful showing a forest and a young Fox happily wandering the path as nature herself blooms in the sunlight around him.

The book itself was called "The One from the Stars", with a title like that, you can bet that the story itself may be very interesting if you were patient enough to read and have a creative mind, as there were no pictures even though the main character is a 12 year old Red Fox so you'd expect this to be a kids book, it's more of a family book but Nick always enjoyed listening to it, all of the different sentences and twists always enchanted his mind with imagination and wonder.

Blowing some dust and cobwebs off of the cover of the book, he opened it and looked through all of the pages quickly, all of the words were still on the pages and every page of every chapter was still there so he wasn't going to miss any pages when he would eventually start reading it to Nathan, and get him into creative thinking as the story itself is based upon mystery and wonder.

Nick walked back into the living with the old book in his right paw, which Nathan looked at with curiosity when he saw the old worn out brown cover of it, Nick took his place beside Nathan and began to show him the book.

"This is an old book that my parents would read to me sometimes as a bedtime story, I figured that since I liked it so much that maybe you'll like it just as much, it's called The One from the Stars and it was written by a Fox, I don't really recall his name since it wasn't Zootopian, this is a story that doesn't paint Foxes in a rude manner, would you like me to read it for you?" Nick asked with a smile as Nathan appeared to perk up in expression, a sign that Nick took to assume that Nathan wanted him to read the story.

He opened the old tattered and light brown pages but the words were still readable, Nick cleared his throat and started reading.

"Our story begins in a big wild wood, trees appear to stand taller than a giraffe, birds are happily singing what they want to sing and the flowers are opening themselves out to the sun. A young Fox who was named Tod always loved to explore the outer reaches of this forest, the sounds that would fill his ears, the smells that filled his nose, the sights he sees, the feeling of touching the bark of trees and the simple feeling of relaxing. Usually he would be accompanied by either his loving mother or father, but the parents decided that since it has been his twelfth birthday, he can go out into the forest by himself, but he was not allowed to wander too far away and not to stray far from the dirt path. Tod was a very happy Fox, he lived a comfortable life with very loving parents and lived in peace out in the peaceful countryside. Everyday whenever he had the time, he would wander out into the forest in search of anything that catches him curious, dragonflies, butterflies, colourful flowers and if he was lucky, maybe some apples from the apple tree. The sun was out and shining and Tod decided that he would go out and continue his searching again, his parents would always call him the Little Detective Fox which always made him giggle. After saying goodbye to his parents and promising to stay on the dirt path, Tod stepped out of the grey brick house and made his way out through the front garden and eventually into the forest. Sticking to the dirt path as he had promised, Tod looked around at his surroundings to see if anything had changed since he was there last and everything seemed to appear the same, until Tod suddenly felt his paw sink into the ground. Tod looked down with surprise and noticed he stepped into a strange looking hole, which he immediately assumed was a pawprint but not the kind he had ever seen before. This pawprint was very weirdly shaped, it was founded off the top like most prey animals but it was too large to be any prey animal that Tod knew about. Excited about thinking that he had discovered a new species, Tod decided to follow the strange pawprints and see if he would be able to discover who or what made these strange pawprints, hoping that he was going to make a great discovery" Nick began to read as he completely read the first few pages aloud, the mystery and wonder in the words would always get anyone's gear spinning, if they weren't close minded.

"Wow, that is actually very well written, does Tod ever find whatever made those pawprints?" Nathan asked as he looked up at Nick with wondrous eyes, he always loved it when Nick read stories to him in bed and in the morning but he had never heard a story that was as in-depth as this one that Nick was reading him.

"Well, we will find out as we delve deeper into the pages and maybe we'll found ourselves an answer. Tod walked off of the path and he began to follow the strange prints deep into the forest, ignoring the fact that he did not follow his parents advice but he knew he would be able to find his way back by retracing his steps, or the strange creature's steps since they dig deeper into the ground. As Tod continued to follow the strange prints, he was quick to realise that it was quiet, too quiet, the birds weren't tweeting, the leaves weren't moving, the wind wasn't blowing and there were no insects chittering, Tod found this very unusual as the forest was never silent, it was as if time itself had come to a sudden and abrupt stop. The only thing that Tod could hear was his own breathing because it was so silent, it was rather frightening for him but he stayed brave and kept his mind clear. Continuing to follow the prints, the young fox found a strange object lying by one of the pawprints, the object in question was a black piece of what looked like curved metal, it was very black, blacker than the night sky, Tod reached down to pick up the curved piece of metal and began to carefully look around the metal, he couldn't even see his own reflection in the pure darkness of the metal. "Maybe I should take this back to dad, he's pretty smart with thingamajigs like this so maybe he can tell me what it is" Tod said to himself as he looked ahead and continued to follow the pawprints through the forest, but then, they simply stopped. Tod looked around to see if there were pawprints elsewhere but there wasn't any sign of them, there was only one conclusion that he could come up with and that was whatever creature made these strange pawprints, it's capable of climbing up into trees as a tree branch hung high off the ground over Tod's head. Knowing he could not climb that high and not risk hurting himself, he decided to turn around and head back home, besides, he had been out walking for long enough as it took him a while to get back to the path" Nick read out as the mysteriousness of the story really began to show itself, all the while making Nathan even more interested in listening to the story.

"So, Tod couldn't climb the tree? I wish I could climb a tree" Nathan said as he looked out the window and saw the trees gently swaying in the wind in a nearby green park, it was on his bucket list to climb a tree but it was never something that he got to do, all the while that just gave Nick a new idea about going to Bunnyburrow, perhaps there were some good trees that the little bunnies climbed every now and then.

"I'm certain you'll get the chance sometime in the future, I've climbed trees myself and I find it quite fun to be honest with you" Nick said as he placed his paw on Nathan's shoulder to reassure that he'll get to climb a tree soon, although not every tree Nick climbed was for fun, but to escape from street muggers and other criminals.

"So, can you continue reading the story? Please?" Nathan asked as he showed Nick his little cute puppy eyes, Nick just let out a little chuckle as he rubbed Nathan's in response to his little secret weapon.

"Aww, how could I ever say no to those cute little eyes of yours? Tod followed the strange pawprints back to the forest path, giving one last good look back at where he had gone too in the trees and made his way back home. Many questions were filling his head but yet he had no answers for any of them, "What creature made those pawprints?", "What does he look like?", "Is this black object a piece of his skin?", "Is he nice?" were some of many of the questions Tod kept asking himself, he would have to wait for things to become more clear for him in the future to come, he really hoped that his Dad would be able to tell him more about the strange black object he found but there was no way he could tell his parents about the strange pawprints, he didn't want to risk embarrassing himself after his own birthday. The sounds began to return, the wind, the insects, the tree branches swaying side to side and the birds, all of the soothing and natural sounds bath returning after a sudden silence, hearing everything go silent was not something that Tod thought was even possible since Nature herself seemed to be always awake even when he was asleep. Tod kept thinking back to that silence, it was if time itself had completely stopped all of a sudden, how that could even be possible was too much for Tod to even start thinking about how that could even work. As he made it back home, little did he know somewhere within every tree, leaf and branch, somewhere within everything, there was something hiding, hiding. And watching" Nick said as he looked at the time which now read 12:30PM, he closed the book and decided to bring it along with him for the trip, although Nathan looked disappointed that they had to stop reading, he knew they had to go since it was almost time for when their train would leave and it would only take them around ten or fifteen minutes to arrive at the Central Station near the watering hole, the trains would arrive and stay in the station for around five minutes which was enough time to let the passengers arrive and take their seats.

"We'll continue reading once we're in Bunnyburrow, let's get moving shall we? Say goodbye to the apartment Nathan, it'll miss us for a bit" Nick said as he double checked to make sure that they had everything they needed for the trip and once he was sure, they both made their way to the door and with Nathan saying a quick "Goodbye apartment!" as he waved, the two foxes exited theur home and Nick locked the door, they then made their way to the elevator and went down to the first floor. Nick handed in his key to Lauren, she knew that they were heading out on a small holiday so she'd take care of his keys, no way he'd be bringing his keys with him to Bunnyburrow where it was very likely that he would end up losing them and Lauren wasn't the one to get a new key just because you lost it, you lose it, you lose it, end of story.

Being met with hot sunshine the moment they stepped out of the building, the two Foxes walked out onto the sidewalk and began making their way to the Central Station, the streets were busy with activity, a lot of mammals getting lunch at local Cafés or restaurants since it was coming up to lunchtime and the streets were busy with cars, buses, bikes and trucks alike driving around on the streets, making their way to their destinations. The two Foxes stuck close to each other and stayed away from bigger crowds to avoid getting stepped on and to avoid getting separated from each other. One thing Nick noticed was that mammals seemed to stare less at him when he had Nathan with him, most would assume that he was just a father taking his son outside while others thought other things and just left them to their business, it was one less thing off of their backs since Nick would get a lot of stares whenever he was by himself, and even with Finnick most assumed that he was just a little kid even though he really wasn't.

Nathan as always stayed close to his Dad, he'd even hang onto his dad's leg if he had too and he has done it before, Nick of course didn't mind and he had strong enough legs to walk quickly even with Nathan hanging on, although an awful lot of mammals were starting to walking around the plaza that they were walking too so Nick stopped walking in a clearer area because he did not want Nathan to get separated from him.

"How do you feel about a piggyback ride?" Nick said as he lowered himself down for Nathan to climb onto his back, the little fox would never refuse a piggyback ride and happily hopped onto Nick's back, hanging his legs over Nick's shoulders and hanging onto Nick's pointy ears. With Nathan firmly hanging on, Nick grabbed his suitcase and marched back into the crowd, the fear of losing Nathan immediately vanishing from his head.

Nathan of course was a little frightened by the amount of mammals there were in the plaza, either talking on their phones or just walking around, he would often close his eyes and pretend that he was invisible so that no one could see him, but he always knew that he could rely on his Dad to keep him safe from anyone that might try to harm them.

Waiting and waiting, they both arrived at the Central Station, walking through the front arched entrances of the station past all of the advertisement booths, Nick looked up at the station clock and they were fifteen minutes early, it wouldn't be too long until the train arrived.

"Alright let me get our tickets" Nick said as Nathan stayed on his back and they both arrived at the ticket machine, Nick had already done their tickets online, so he put in his passcode that he was emailed and got his train ticket, Nathan was already accounted for since he was already paid for so they didn't need to worry about getting set back.

"Arrivals, Tundratown to Central Station, 12:45PM, platform three. Bunnyburrow to Central Station, 13:00PM, platform 2. All waiting passengers please arrive to your selected platforms as soon as possible, if you do miss your scheduled train please contact our customer service booth to reschedule a second train for no extra cost. Thank you for your cooperation" a male announcement said out over the loudspeakers, Nick obliged and made his way to the escalators, looking around at the green archways as he and Nathan made their way down to platform 2 where their train would be arriving very soon.

Central Station at this time of day would be absolutely packed with mammals of all kinds, either arriving by train as returning mammals or new arrivals or leaving by train to go elsewhere in the city or beyond such as Bunnyburrow and other twins and cities beyond Bunnyburrow. Nick managed to find a seat on a bench on the platform that his train would be arriving on very soon and kept an eye out for Judy, standing up on the bench to look around with the assistance of the high ground, even using Nathan on his shoulders to extend their sight together.

Eventually the two Foxes spotted a running rabbit wearing a pink flannel shirt and blue denim jeans, rushing to get to Platform 2 on time but was relieved to see that the train had not arrived yet, although she did spot the two Foxes eventually and looked to have shown a face of slight disappointment since she didn't arrive first, yep, it was safe to say that same Bunny was Judy herself, Nick could only smirk as he looked at Judy's slight grumpy face.

"Well well sly Fox, not only do you arrive earlier than I do at work nearly every single day but you arrive early when we are going out for a holiday, are Foxes meant to be faster than Rabbits now?" Judy said as she walked up to the two Foxes, talking in a sarcastic manner as she took her seat beside them.

"Hey we haven't been here for like five minutes dumb bunny, I dunno, maybe Foxes are faster than bunnies now" Nick replied back as he kept that smirk on his muzzle, although now that Judy was sitting right next to him, those strange feelings he was getting this morning were starting to come back to him and it certainly came back with a vengeance.

"Oh Nick, what is wrong with you? Just tell her that you are in love with her and get it over with, there is no avoiding this..." Nick's thoughts forced him to think, which just made him groan inside with grief because now he knew that there was no way to avoid these thoughts in his head and the strange feelings that he got around Judy, he didn't know what to do now with these thoughts, should he tell her now or tell her another time?

"Ugh fine, how about this? We'll tell her later when the time is right, maybe when we are alone in Bunnyburrow perhaps we'll tell her then, ah jeez, I hope she doesn't see me as some sort of freak" Nick thought himself to relieve himself of the emotional chains that seemed to wrap around him time and time again.

Little did he know however, someone else had feelings for one another too.

"There we go again Judy with these funny thoughts, oh my god what's not to love about Nick? He's strong, kind and well experienced! How can I tell him that I love him? Should I tell him when we are alone together back home? I hope he shares the same feelings as I do" Judy thought nervously to herself as she remained awkwardly silent sitting so close to Nick, she couldn't describe how strange she felt whenever she was around Nick, she had a feeling of, being seduced by merely being in Nick's presence.

"Hehe, maybe you're right, maybe Foxes are starting to catch up with Rabbits now, good job I guess" Judy said in a rather nervous tone which she scolded herself for in her head because she sounded so silly when she said that, she didn't know what to say or how to respond to the emotions that she was facing in a situation like this.

"Yeah, maybe we finally are. There were lots of mammals out and about today wasn't there? I had to give Nathan a piggyback ride to prevent us from getting separated, not that I mind of course" Nick said as he lightly tickled Nathan's little feet that hung over his shoulders, getting a response in the form of cute laughing from Nathan himself.

The two mammals conversed with each other, letting Nathan in on a few things and it was not long until the train that they were waiting for arrived, the doors opened and mammals of all kinds exited the train while others began entering it, it was a train that wouldn't be making any stops in the city, it was straight to Bunnyburrow and beyond, of course Nick, Judy and Nathan would be getting off at Bunnyburrow.

Nick grabbed his suitcase and Judy grabbed hers and the trio made their way onto the train, the medium sized mammal section of course since they were medium sized mammals and the seats in the medium sized section were just their size, minding the gap on their way into the train and taking their seats, Nick let Nathan have the window seat because he wanted to let Nathan see the districts of Zootopia for himself.

Nick and Judy placed their suitcases into the cabinets above their seats and took their seats, making themselves comfortable and the only noise that could be heard was the humming of the train engine, that and a few other mammals who were having conversations of their own.

"Alright everyone this is your driver speaking, this train will not be making any stops at any of the districts in Zootopia and our first destination will be Bunnyburrow which will take around one hour for us to arrive at the station in Bunnyburrow, we have a restaurant in the second carriage if you are looking for something to eat or drink and we also have WiFi but do consider chatting with friends or family if you are with any at the moment" an announcement said out in a happy and humourous manner, the train operators of Zootopia were known for their humour and Judy was surprised by this the first time she boarded the train to Zootopia from Bunnyburrow.

"It's funny how the engineers of certain trains in Zootopia talk like that sometimes, I guess they wanna make sure that the passengers aren't grouchy when onboard" Judy said as she and the Foxes sat down into their seats and waited for the train to eventually start moving.

"Yeah, they have a reputation for talking like that, it's something different I suppose to have something unexpected in every mammals day" Nick said as he sat on the seat next to Nathan and crossed his legs, getting comfortable and eventually finding that sweet spot.

"It's pretty funny I must say. So, anything interesting happen on your shift yesterday? All I did was sit in the office all day doing paperwork" Judy asked since she didn't get the opportunity to talk to Nick yesterday since she wanted to get this batch of paperwork out of the way and she finally did, even if she got writers cramp.

"Eh, just the usual stuff you'd see on patrol, mammals walking about, drivers following the law of the road, I did see some street performers, a bunch of Wolves squat kicking, looked like a very difficult dance to practice for but they looked great when doing it" Nick said as he remembered seeing that little performance yesterday, he wouldn't be able to stay around since he had to continue patrolling on.

"Huh, that sounds interesting" Judy said as she and Nick continued conversing on with each other while Nathan looked out the window at the many mammals walking back and forth around the platforms.

It was not long until the doors closed and the train began to slowly depart from the station, it would be Nathan's first time leaving Zootopia and exploring what was beyond the city.

And we certainly know it may not be his last.

* * *

 **Finally this chapter is done.**

 **I won't go on any further, Welcome to Zootopia will be the next story to be updated and after that I have Returned will be next.**

 **So yeah leave your reviews and follow and favourite yadayadayada.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **S47.**


End file.
